Only You
by chaos-and-paradox
Summary: Jenny gets drugged at Eleanor's fashion show, but for once, Nate isn't there to save her. Just one night alters the entire course of their relationship, and her life on the Upper East Side. Alternate timeline to the CW television series, beginning at episode 3x16. Rated M for themes and sexual content.
1. It's Been a Long Day

**Here's a quick note before you begin. Jenny and Nate had always been my endgame, but due to Taylor Momsen's exiting the show to tour with her band, the writers turned her into an antagonist, and this pairing never came to be. Here is my alternate take on what happened, beginning from episode 3x16 (when Nate rescued Jenny after Agnes roofied her, and she started sabotaging him and Serena, turning into a mega-bitch). Jenny's style stays roughly what it was through the first half of the season. Enjoy!**

Jenny could hear the sounds of everyone having breakfast in the living room, but she sat in her room, clutching the pregnancy test. She was practically shaking, partially with relief, and partially with weakness. She wasn't pregnant. She prayed that meant nobody would ever find out what happened to her. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it. In the last few weeks, she had lost what little weight she had on her bones, had gotten so sick that she hadn't been to school in days, and jailed herself in her room so much that she was practically turning into a skeletal porcelain doll. Her family tried to help her the first few days, but after her refusals to be cared for, they had just left her alone to sort through her problems. They just wanted to give her her space, but she had convinced herself they didn't care. That was one of the reasons she couldn't tell anyone. Secondly, she couldn't bear the shame. It was all her fault.

Curled into a ball inside one of her dad's old Lincoln Hawke sweatshirts; she felt like a shell. The physical remnants of the night were gone, but she was scarred. She heard a faint knocking on her door, but she barely even registered it. When the door started to open, she jumped, and quickly hid the pregnancy test up her sleeve, assuming it was her father coming to check on her. She was shocked to see Nate standing at the doorway, looking at her like he had just seen a ghost. In fact, that's probably what she looked like.

"Jenny?" She didn't reply. She had no response to the look on his face. "Can I come in?" She shrugged. Nate softly closed the door behind him and crossed the room to sit down next to her. She jumped as he brushed against her. "Jenny, you're really scaring me. Your family is really worried. You know you can talk to me."

"I don't know what you want me to say." She choked out, her voice scratchy from lack of use.

"Just tell me what's going on." He reached for her hand, but she shoved him away, accidentally letting the test slip from her sleeve. Before she could stop him, Nate grabbed it. "Jenny, why do you have a pregnancy test? What's going on?" He was alarmed, and his temper was rising. He could only assume it was Damien, and he could feel his hands balling into fists.

"It's nothing, Nate. Don't worry about it." Jenny shrunk into herself fearfully, and kept her eyes down.

"Jenny, look at me." She didn't, so he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn to him. "Was it Damien?" He felt fury coursing through him, but stopped dead at the look on her face. Her eyes were filled with pure terror and she was shaking uncontrollably. He had never seen anyone look so fragile. All his anger suddenly melted away and he felt appalled at himself. "Jenny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He held his hands up in surrender.

She shook her head. "It's fine. It's not your fault."

"Jenny, I'm begging you. Please talk to me. This is me. This is Nate. You can tell me anything. I swear I won't tell anyone, unless you want me to." After a few moments, she finally looked up at him, and after searching his eyes, she took a shaky breath.

"Nate, I…I don't know if I can."

"Was it Damien? Did you use protection?"

"I never slept with Damien." She spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her, but her words hit him like a train.

"But that night…"

"I wanted everyone to think I had. I was hurt, and upset, and I hated that everyone was telling me what to do. I felt so alone."

"But then who?"

After a long moment of silence, she finally admitted, "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I…it wasn't voluntary." It was such an effort to get the words out. She was terrified to relive what happened, but she couldn't keep it in any longer. It was literally killing her. Nate let her words sink in, and there seemed to be only one explanation.

"Jenny, were you…raped?" As soon as he uttered the word, she began to shake and sob. He tried to reach out to her but she recoiled from his touch. He felt a surge of fury for whoever dared to touch her, but at the same time an overwhelming sense of sadness and anguish. He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but didn't protest. Finally, she collapsed against him unable to hold back the tears. The door opened slightly and he saw Serena poke her head in, and shock register on her face. He shook his head and signaled her out of the room. He didn't think Jenny even noticed. She wouldn't appreciate an audience right now.

When her sobbing finally subsided, she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Can you tell me what happened? At least when?" He asked, delicately.

"Eleanor's show." She choked out. "I was drugged. I didn't know where I was or what was happening. I just woke up in some apartment, and…it hurt. It hurt a lot. I got out of there as fast as I could and I came straight home."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was so ashamed. it was all my fault, and everyone was so upset, and I couldn't bear it."

"Jenny, I had no idea. That's what you've been dealing with?" She nodded. "On my god. I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

"Please don't tell anyone!" She begged, panicked.

"Jenny, you need help. This is killing you. Please at least tell your dad."

"No! I…I can't. He's going to be so mad at me. He already hates me!"

"Jenny! No one hates you! We've all been so worried about you. Your dad just doesn't know how to help. Please don't ever think that we don't care. Oh my god, Jenny." He pulled her to him, and she started crying again. He had no idea what to do, so he just held her, stroking her back and trying to calm her down. "Please, Jenny. Please just tell your dad. Maybe even talk to someone about it. I can't watch you self-destruct like this. It's hurting all of us."

Jenny finally nodded. "Okay."

"Come on." He helped pull her to her feet, and put a steadying arm around her. Slowly, they made their way into the Humphrey/Van der woodsen living room, with Nate half carrying a struggling Jenny. She was so malnourished she could barely stand on her own. The family jumped to their feet, shocked. It seemed that everyone was there-Rufus, Lily, Serena, Dan, and Eric. Even Chuck had stopped by for breakfast. They all looked on in concern as Nate helped Jenny onto the couch. Eric sat next to her and set a cup of coffee in front of her, sensing that she would need it. She held it gratefully, and took a shaky sip.

Knowing she needed help, Nate spoke up. "Jenny has something she needs to share. I have to beg that you all keep this secret, and be gentle. You really have no idea what's going on." Nate kept his arm firmly around Jenny as she struggled to form the words.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, and Nate just held her to his side, acting as both an emotional and physical support. He saw Lily put a hand to her mouth, so concerned for her step-daughter. "I should have told you all sooner. I was so ashamed." Jenny choked out. She sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to collect herself.

"Let me help." Nate offered, and she nodded. "The night of Eleanor's fashion show, Jenny didn't get drunk, she was roofied." There were audible gasps around the room.

"By who?" Dan piped up, clearly angry. Honestly, Nate didn't know. He looked to Jenny.

"Agnes." She choked out. "It was payback for cutting her out of my line last year."

"Agnes dropped her off at a bar, where she was…picked up by a guy, and-" He looked to Jenny to see if she wanted to say it, but she was practically catatonic, shaking. Taking a deep breath, he said it for her. "She was raped." The reactions around the room ranged from shocked, to furious. Rufus looked like he might throw up. Jenny just curled closer into Nate, tears streaming down her face again. "Can I tell them everything?" He asked Jenny. She nodded silently, not able to look at anyone. Nate felt terrible, like he was telling secrets that weren't his. But he knew he needed to be strong for Jenny. "She never slept with Damien. This…rape…took her virginity." You could hear a pin drop in the room, the shock was tangible.

"Oh my god." Chuck was the first one to speak. He never imagined anything like this, even when he was pursuing Jenny Humphrey. She looked so broken, that he suddenly felt sick for what he had done to her when she was a freshman. Rufus looked like he wanted to rip his own heart out. He looked shattered, like he had somehow failed his daughter. Over and over, Jenny kept apologizing through her tears. Eric tried to put a hand on her to help, but she flinched away, still terrified of people touching her. Nate seemed to the only one she was comfortable with.

"She's exhausted. I think she needs some sleep." Nate spoke up. Without waiting for an answer he stood and scooped Jenny into his arms, carrying her to her room. As he crossed the threshold, he could hear the others starting to share their shock. He tuned it out as he laid Jenny, exhausted, on her bed, and gently tucked her in.

"Nate?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me for a few minutes?"

"Of course." He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, and softly tucked her hair behind her ears. Her eyes were drooping, and he wondered when was the last time she actually got any sleep.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm so sorry."

"Jenny, don't apologize. None of this is your fault. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm glad you were able to talk to me, and I promise it will get better. I will always be here no matter what. Right now just get some rest. You're safe." Those last two words seemed to act as a physical panacea to her. She let out a deep sigh, and her eyes drifted shut. She was asleep within seconds, her body desperate for rest. Her expression cleared from one of pain to serenity as she drifted off. He was torn apart by how pale and gaunt she looked, no doubt tortured by the events of the past few weeks. Overcome, he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. Even though he was dating Serena, which seemed like his long lost dream, he couldn't deny the feelings he had for Jenny. They were different than what he felt for Serena. Seeing her like this, he wanted nothing more than to protect her, shield her from all the pain. When he was certain that she was asleep, he stood and turned to find his girlfriend standing in the doorway. She opened her mouth to speak, but Nate held a finger up to his lips to quiet her. He looked pointedly at Jenny, then crossed the room to Serena, turned off the light and shut the door on his way out. He just stood outside with his girlfriend for a few minutes.

"I had no idea." Serena finally spoke up, her voice grave. She and Jenny had never been particularly close-they'd had their differences, but none of it mattered when it came to something like this. "I can't even imagine…"

"I know."

"She's been holding onto that for weeks."

"Rufus must be losing his mind."

"He had to go for a walk. Dan went with him. It's going to take some time." Serena told him, and he nodded. They both looked up moments later to see Chuck walking toward them.

"Did you know before today?" Chuck asked his best friend.

"No. I went in there to talk to her, and finally got her to admit it."

"Looking back on her freshman year…I feel awful." Chuck admitted, and it took both Nate and Serena by surprise. They never talked about what happened, and it was a shock to hear Chuck admit such ardent remorse. Maybe he wasn't a lost cause.

"Nate, can I talk to you for a second?" Chuck asked.

Serena gave Nate a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're a great friend." She told him, before she disappeared into the living room to give them some privacy.

"Look, you're my best friend, and I always strive to be honest with you." When Nate gave him a pointed look, he offered a wry smile. "When I'm the only one concerned. I can't speak for others secrets." Nate grudgingly nodded. "I have to ask you two things. Firstly, I need to get Blair involved. This took place at her mother's show, and because of one of her models. Not only should Eleanor fire the girl, but I know Blair would want to take a whack at her, and the guy that did this. Would you support that decision?"

"I think it's the right thing to do, but you should ask Jenny first. It was hard enough for her to admit it to me, and everyone here. It may take some time before she's okay going to the Waldorf's. I know it's a lot to ask, but we all just need to sit on this for a little while."

"I understand." Chuck paused, and pulled Nate a little further down the hallway, away from the living room.

"You could have asked that in front of Serena, so I'm guessing there's a reason we're talking alone."

Chuck nodded. "Again, it's my duty as best friend to be honest."

"Get on with it, Chuck."

"You and Jenny have always been close. I've seen it for years. I don't know what started it, but I know I'm not the only one who's noticed. It could have been Eric that she told, or even Vanessa, despite their differences. But, it was you. Is there something I need to know?"

Nate cut him off. "Look, I just happened to be the one to force it out of her."

"Yes, which means you put in even more effort than anyone to find out what happened, and she responded. I don't know what exactly there is between the two of you, but I'm not stupid. If you say you're just friends, fine. I'll go along with it. But, you are dating Serena, the girl you've been pining after for years."

"Yes, I know."

Chuck held up his hands in a polite signal for Nate to stop cutting him off.

"And, I'm happy for you. But you didn't see the way you held Jenny Humphrey. I don't think Serena noticed, since she sees you as a loyal boyfriend and just a good person-probably the best of us, if we're being honest. All, I'm saying-" Chuck had to stop Nate from interrupting him again, "is that you need to be sure what you're doing. Even a blind man could see that Jenny has had feelings for you, even if she's in absolutely no place to act on them right now, and blind and deaf man could see you have feelings for her. Whether those feelings are strictly platonic or not is your business. But don't ignore something just because you've been wearing blinders, chasing the same thing for years. Sometimes you have to see what's been waiting in the wings while you were plowing full steam ahead."

For once, Nate didn't have a retort. He just stared at the wall next to Chuck.

"I know you've been hit with a lot this morning. Jenny's been respectful of your relationship with Serena, and after what happened, I don't think she's going to be looking for a man anytime soon, so you've got time to sort through your feelings. I have some business to attend to, so I'll leave you to yours." He clapped Nate on the shoulder, and with a reassuring smile, he disappeared into the living room. A minute later, Nate hear the elevator ding, signaling Chuck's exit. It took him a few minutes to follow. When he did, he saw Lily and Eric huddled together, Eric's hand around a tear-stained Lily. Jenny may not be her own flesh and blood, but Lily cared for her adoptive children deeply. Eric looked catatonic. Jenny was his sister and best friend before that-he couldn't fathom what had happened to her. He also felt, like everyone else, incredibly guilty for the way he had been treating Jenny the past few months. Despite all of Jenny's mistakes, heaven knows she didn't deserve it. When weighed against everything this group had done in the past, dumping yogurt on sometime seemed like a hug.

"Hey." Serena came up to him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I have to go to work, but do you want to go get a coffee with me on the way?"

"I really think I should stay here." Nate responded after a few moments. "I don't have class today, and I want to be here when Jenny wakes up. She's going to need some support."

"Lily, Rufus, and Eric will be here." Serena was compassionate and delicate, but he could sense her protectiveness over him. He found in that moment that it annoyed him, when typically it might have made him happy.

"I know. I just…I feel like I'll be abandoning her if I leave right now." He figured it sounded lame, but it was true. And he also couldn't be around Serena after what Chuck had said to him. By the look in Serena's eyes, he knew she trusted him, and after the trauma of the morning, she wasn't suspicious, just concerned.

"Okay. I'll stop by later to see how she's doing." Nate nodded his assent, and walked her to the elevator. When it arrived, Serena got in without a word, and gave him a sad wave as the doors were closing. His mind was spinning.

The apartment was quiet as Nate sat in the living room, trying to study for his government class. Eric was at St. Jude's, Dan had class at NYU, Chuck was off somewhere and Serena was working. Lily had taken off a few hours ago to see to something at Bass Industries, and Rufus was upstairs. In all honesty, he hadn't read a word in over an hour. He sat, staring at the page, his mind far away from the penthouse. He had to force the image of what transpired between Jenny and this faceless rapist out of his head, so he turned his thoughts instead to happier memories. Though they did nothing to quiet his mind. He thought about Serena; how he had been in love with her for years, and despite his pursuit of other girls, his heart always went back to her. It had never occurred to him that he might be pursuing her out of habit, rather than true feelings. When he surveyed how he felt now against how he had felt in the past, it felt hollow. He didn't know what to make of it. Then he thought of Jenny. The first time he kissed her, he had thought she was Serena. At the time, wearing a mask with her honey blonde hair, she could have been Serena's twin. He had liked Jenny, become good friends with her, and even come to her aid a time or two. At that point, he never really thought of her as more than a little sister. Then he moved in with the Humphrey's, however temporarily. He watched, like everyone else, Jenny struggle to find herself, rebel, fall on her face, and just keep trying. Despite her mistakes, he held a great deal of respect for her. She was powerful, smart, and incredibly caring. She fought to be queen, but that wasn't what was special about her. Being queen brought out the worst qualities in her, but he knew she would move past it. She was strong. He feared the events of the past few weeks might force that phase out of her for good. He had run his mind in so many circles that he barely heard the soft footsteps coming down the hall.

"Nate?" Jenny asked, her voice hoarse, her eyes full of sleep.

"Hey!" He jumped up to help her. She still looked shaky on her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. Better, I think. I don't know what to feel right now." Nate deposited her on the couch and sat next to her, pressing a hand to her forehead to make sure she wasn't feverish. She was surprisingly cold.

"You need to eat something."

"I don't think I can."

"Can you try?" At the look on her face, he changed tactics. "How about some tea? We'll start you off slow."

She nodded, and he made his way into the kitchen.

"Earl Grey, Lemon, or Mint?"

"Lemon with honey, please." She squeaked, and curled up into a ball against the couch cushions. He snuck a glance and her and couldn't help but smile. She was wearing a giant sweatshirt that engulfed her and drooped past her hands, black leggings and polka dotted fuzzy socks that rose to different heights on her slender calves. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and her face was bare. He felt horrible about what put her in such a state, but he couldn't deny that even at her worst, she was adorable. She opened her eyes as he approached with her tea.

"Careful, it's hot." He told her as he set it down on the coffee table and sat on the chair across from her.

"You didn't have to stay. I'm embarrassed enough as it is." She sat up and curled her legs underneath her, holding the mug in her sweatshirt covered hands to protect them from the heat.

"Trust me, I wanted to. I had the day free, so I just studied here. Besides, how could I pass up an opportunity to see you in fuzzy socks? Is that Elmo?" He teased lightly.

She giggled and he saw a tiny bit of color flood to her pale cheeks. "Long time favorite." She admitted.

"I'm here for you, Jenny. You're not allowed to feel bad, because I'm going to be here so much you're probably going to get sick of me." She gave him a rueful smile before taking a timid sip of tea. She flinched a little at the heat, and he apologized.

"You warned me." She shrugged and took another sip. More color flooded in to her cheeks and he felt a little better. "Don't let me keep you from studying. I'm really not the most exciting company right now."

Nate actually laughed out loud. "Trust me, you're not keeping me from anything."

"What are you studying?"

"You really want to know? I feel like there are plenty more interesting things we could talk about."

"I need the distraction." He nodded, understanding, and grabbed his book before sitting next to her on the couch. He gave her the brief summary of the class and the reading he was supposed to be doing.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked at the distant expression on her face.

"I think just think it's hilarious that guys criticize girls for wearing heels when they were the ones who invented them." She gestured at the image on the page. "Lady Gaga should sent the Renaissance men a thank you note." For the second time, Nate found himself laughing.

"I'd like to see a conversation between Machiavelli and Lady Gaga." Nate admitted, and they both smiled at the image. "Okay, enough of this. You don't look quite ready to get out of this apartment yet, so how about a movie? Something light?" He asked, and she nodded, smiling. They flipped through the stack of DVD's in the hutch, and Jenny grabbed at _The Princess Bride._ "Please!" She begged.

"You're sick, I'll humor you." Nate quoted from the movie in a grandfatherly voice, and she grinned. "You lay down, and I'll get it set up." She curled up on the couch again and he popped the DVD in just as Rufus came down the stairs.

"Jenny, you're awake!" He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Nate excused himself politely, sensing they would need a minute. He grabbed his government book on his way out of the room, though knowing he wouldn't read a word of it. He wasn't proud of it, but he hung back, just around the corner so he could hear what they were talking about.

"Dad, I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize, Jenny. It's not your fault. And I'm so sorry that this happened…I feel like I've failed you as a father. I should have protected you." Nate could hear the pain in Rufus' voice, and swore the man was crying.

"It's not your fault. I should have told you sooner." Jenny was definitely crying. They talked for a while, tears and hugs were exchanged, and finally Rufus decided he was making waffles. Nate almost laughed out loud; the man used any excuse to make waffles. He didn't blame Rufus though. Any way to cope was necessary, and if he could get Jenny to eat, that was worth a lot. He planned to wait a few minutes before re-entering the living room, but instead heard Jenny yell, albeit in a weak voice, for him to join.

"Nate! If you don't get your butt back in here, I'm going to start this without you!" She threatened, and he practically ran in.

"I can't miss a moment of _The Princess Bride!_ Inconceivable!" He feigned dramatics, and she laughed.

"I think you've seen this movie one too many times." She teased him, and he sat on the couch next to her, propping her feet up on his lap. Leaning over, he tried to whisper, "does your dad have a waffle fetish or something?"

"I heard that." Rufus called from the kitchen, and Nate and Jenny laughed.

"I love your waffles, Dad." Jenny reassured him. Both Nate and Rufus were happy to see her animated again. She looked like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It surprised Nate to look at the clock and realize it was barely noon. Rufus set the waffles on the coffee table, along with butter, syrup, whipped cream, several kinds of fruit, and a side of bacon. "Are we feeding an army here?" Nate joked.

"Us Humphrey's cope with food. It's a family tradition." Jenny assured him.

"So you should eat then." He responded, and plopped a dollop of whipped cream on her nose. She stuck her tongue out at him, and Rufus watched the exchange from afar, taking note of their interactions. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or concerned. For the moment though, Jenny was smiling, and that's all that mattered. He trusted Nate.

"I have to run down to the gallery, but Jenny, I see that you're in good hands. Jen?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"I'm sure you don't want to think about it, but I've arranged a few things. I haven't told anyone details, but Constance knows you won't be back until next week; I just told them you were sick. Secondly, I called a concierge doctor to come and check you out. Don't argue. I'm concerned, and it needs to happen. Thirdly, I called your mother. She's taking a train this afternoon, and your brother is going to meet her at Grand Central after his classes to bring her by. She should be here around 7." Jenny nodded at his statements, going very quiet as reality started to set back in. "I'll be back in a few hours. I believe Lily will be home soon. I love you, sweetheart." He kissed her on the forehead again, and headed toward the elevator.

"I love you, too, dad." She responded quietly. She was silent for a while before she realized Nate was staring at her. "What?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Not anymore." He teased her and spooned a bit of whipped cream onto a waffle. She cracked a smile, and he gave her foot a squeeze. "It'll be okay." He assured her.

She nodded. "Let's start the movie. I haven't seen this in forever!" Nate grinned and picked up the remote, hitting play.

"I do expect you to eat some of these waffles." She pouted, and he gave her a pointed look. "I will force-feed you if I have to." He threatened, and she grabbed a plain waffle off the plate and nibbled at it.

"Better?"

"Better." He told her as the movie started. Lily came in a few hours later carrying grocery bags of all things, which she told them contained ingredients for Jenny's favorite croc pot dish, which, even more shockingly, she began preparing herself. Jenny and Nate both crossed their fingers, knowing Lily's lack of skills in the kitchen, and turned their attention back to the movie. Nate's phone buzzed several times with texts from Chuck and Serena, and he responded briefly that all was well and he was keeping Jenny company.

"Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!" Nate and Jenny were yelling at the top of their lungs during the final showdown between Inigo and Count Rugen when Serena walked in just over an hour later.

"Should I come back another time?" She asked, and they both turned to look at her.

"Serena!" Nate disentangled himself and stood up. "I thought you were at work."

"I have a lunch break, so I thought I'd stop by. I have Chinese food!" She held up a bag, and Nate kissed her on the cheek.

"You're the best." Nate grinned at her. "Come join us. We're almost to the end." He lead her into the living room, where Jenny had withdrawn again, sitting quietly.

"Hey, Jenny." Serena greeted her gently. "How are you feeling."

Jenny nodded. "Better. It hits me over again every once in a while."

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do." Serena told her as she handed her a carton.

"Thanks."

Serena sat right up against Nate on the couch, and they all watched the ending of the movie in relative silence, eating Chinese. At the final kiss, she leaned over and kissed Nate. She didn't seem to notice, but he barely responded, not sure how he felt in that moment. As the credits rolled, she stood. "I have to get back to work."

"I'll walk you out." Nate walked with her to the elevator. "Thanks for coming by. She really needs the support right now." Nate told her as they waited for the doors to open.

"You're such a great friend, Nate." She kissed him again as she got in the elevator. "I'll see you tonight." As Nate resumed his seat, he put Jenny's feet back on his lap, and glanced over at her. She had barely touched her food, and had simply let it sit on the coffee table. She was staring at him, her gaze was hazy, but searching.

"You and Serena seem really happy. I'm glad you took my advice and not Dan's." She commented back to the society dinner where she told him to pursue Serena. He also recalled another evening involving Damien when he told her she deserved better. She had responded by commenting that it was not like Nate himself was available. That comment rung through his mind.

"It's been a long time coming." He said, not wanting to admit that he might have been better off taking Dan's advice and abandoning his pursuit.

"You're a wonderful person, Nate. I can always seem to count on you, and I hope I can repay the favor one day." Her eyes held all sincerity, and he felt his heart swell both with affection and guilt. He was about to speak when they heard Lily coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Jenny, but the doctor is on his way." She told them. Jenny's face fell, and she nodded. Nate helped her to her feet. As he put an hand on her waist to steady her, he felt just how thin she was under the massive sweatshirt, and his concern rose. He was afraid what the doctor might say.

"Nate, you don't have to stay for this. It's probably going to be very uncomfortable." She told him.

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not. Lily's here. She's probably a little better…equipped to handle this." Jenny said bashfully, looking at the floor. Nate had to concede, it wasn't his place to stay for something like this.

"I'll run down and get coffees. Would you like anything? Captain Crunch?" He asked her, and she smiled. He remembered her favorite Starbucks drink. Vanessa told her about it years ago-a strawberries and cream frappuccino with hazelnut, toffee, and caramel. It tasted like cereal and she loved it. She was shocked he remembered.

"Yeah. Thanks." He nodded, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before taking Lily's order, grabbing his coat and walking out of the penthouse. He didn't want to admit it to Jenny, but he was grateful for the fresh air. His mind had a lot to process.

After Nate left, Lily turned to Jenny. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Exhausted." Jenny admitted.

"Well, I'm glad Nate's got you laughing. You shouldn't have to dwell. You've done enough of that." Jenny nodded.

"He's a really good friend." Jenny commented. Lily had to hold her tongue. She saw the way Nate looked at Jenny, and had always known there was something going on there. She respected that he was dating her daughter, and she wouldn't seek to interfere with their relationship. But, she saw more clearly than they all did. Nate had been pining after Serena for years, and she could see that it was just puppy love; it wouldn't last. But looking at him and Jenny, there was something there. She kept her observations to herself, particularly due to what had just happened to poor Jenny, but she was very curious to see how it all turned out.

When Nate got back to the penthouse, it was late afternoon. He couldn't believe it had been just this morning that Jenny had confessed to everyone. It felt like a lifetime ago. He walked into the living room with the drinks and saw Rufus, Lily, and Eric all sitting around Jenny. He overheard the elderly doctor say "blood test" and Jenny went a little paler. Nate was sure he wasn't the only one in the room concerned that the needle would poke right through her.

"Hey, Nate." Eric greeted him.

"I'm glad I grabbed a few extra coffees." Nate laughed, and they each took a drink. He handed the Captain Crunch to Jenny, who took it gratefully. "You aright?"

"I hate needles." She told him, as the doctor prepped to draw blood. He wrapped the elastic around Jenny's bicep, and Nate heard her breathing accelerate. On impulse, he took her free hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be over with quickly. Just squeeze my hand if you need to." Rufus leaned against the counter, stoically observing. He was still in shock over what his daughter had told them, and seeing her with the doctor made it all the more real. He didn't know how to handle it, and was grateful for everyone around to help. Lily came to stand next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, comforting him with her proximity. She knew how hard this was on him. They were both grateful to see Eric and Nate both flanking Jenny, there to support her. Nate did his best to keep Jenny calm as the doctor siphoned blood from her vein. When at last he was done, he told her he wanted to put her on IV fluids considering how dehydrated and malnourished she was. She balked, but he insisted it was necessary.

"It will only take about twenty minutes, and I promise you'll feel much better." He told her. She situated herself on the couch and prepared for the second needle. When she was finally all set up, the doctor went over to talk to Lily and Rufus about what they should do next. Nate sat next to Jenny on the couch, and Eric sat in the chair opposite her. They both did their best to distract her.

Eric regaled her with all of the ridiculous things that were going on at school, both the latest gossip girl blasts and the events that flew under her radar. Jenny hadn't even bothered checking gossip girl in days. She was happy to hear about the guy that Eric had gone on a date with, and insisted on hearing all of the details. As Eric launched into the story of how Ryan had taken him to an art exhibit in Brooklyn, Nate excused himself to take a call. When he came back, the doctor was taking the IV out of Jenny's arm, and her color was returning. She really did look better.

"I'll run your blood sample, and I should have results within 48 hours. Drink lots of fluids, and make sure to eat lots of protein and I would suggest some vitamins as well. I'll check back within the next day or two."

"Thank you, doctor." Rufus walked him to the elevator, asking all sorts of questions. It wasn't five minutes later that Dan arrived with their mom, and the whole group erupted into tears all over again. It had really been a long day. Nate couldn't believe all that had happened, and when the whole family was together, he suddenly felt very out of place. He found a moment when Rufus, Alison, and Lily were all talking to say goodbye to Jenny. She insisted on standing up and hugging him, saying thank you repeatedly.

"Really, Nate. Thank you. I probably wouldn't have told anyone if it weren't for you. And thank you for distracting me today. You really are such a great friend." He was so gently hugging her, afraid she was going to break.

"Of course. Keep in touch, and I'll come check on you again soon. I know your dad said you wouldn't be going back to school until next week."

"Yeah. I don't think I could handle it just yet." She commented, and looked horrified at the thought of going back to Constance. Nate nodded.

"Hang in there, Little J." He kissed her on the cheek before making his way over to the elevator. When he met up with Serena later, all he could think about was Jenny. He and Serena had been fighting a lot the past few weeks, and even if she couldn't tell, he had a sinking feeling their relationship had an expiration date. It blew his mind how not so long ago he was in love with Serena, when now he was questioning everything. It would take him a while to figure it all out.

"Jenny?" Eric asked, after Nate had gone. "What's going on between you two?" She knew who he was talking about.

"Nothing." He gave her a look. "I mean it Eric." Her voice was sincere. "I'm just grateful he was around to help. We've been friends for a long time, and I know he's happy with Serena. I'm not getting in the way of that. Besides," she looked at her feet and spoke quietly. "I really don't want to think about guys right now."

Eric nodded. "I understand. I just had to check."

"I know, Serena is your sister. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." She yawned after she said it, and Eric smiled, happy to see the old Jenny peaking through again. He knew it would take time, but she would heal. He hoped that maybe this might even put their "Queen of Constance" drama behind them. He didn't know what the future held, so he was just going to do his best to help her in the present.

Alison stayed for several hours, even after Jenny had fallen asleep. Jenny was happy to have her mother there, and they spent a great deal of time just talking. Once Jenny was asleep, and Alison worked out some details with Rufus and Lily, she and Dan decided to spend the night at the Humphrey loft. They would come back in the morning. It had been a long day.

 **A/N. Not all chapters will be this long, but I hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review! New chapter will be posted soon.**


	2. Fresh Air

Jenny was different. The more time Nate spent with her, the more he realized just how much the rape had affected her. He didn't see her much the few days following her confession, but it seemed he was constantly texting her, at first just to make sure she was okay, and then more and more just because he just liked talking to her. He wanted to help her recovery, and he was surprised how happy it made him to see her name flash on his phone screen. He had no class on Friday, two days after she had told him, and surprised her by showing up with a fresh Captain Crunch. He walked into the penthouse to see her sitting at the breakfast bar, dressed casually in jeans, boots, and an oversized sweater, looking much healthier. She still seemed to be picking at her food, but her color had come back, and she didn't look quite as gaunt.

"I still can't believe you remembered this was my favorite. It's so random." She commented as he sat next to her, watching her slurp down the frappuccino.

"Hey, once I tried it, it was forever ingrained in my mind. I swear it's sorcery or they actually grind up cereal and put it in there."

"I don't know, but I love it."

"Careful, or you're going to get a brain freeze." He cautioned her.

"Too late!" She screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to dispel the cold in her head.

"I told you!" He laughed.

"Thank you for stopping by. I know how busy you must be."

"It's no problem. I actually have the day free, so if you're up to it, do you want to get some fresh air? Maybe walk through the park?"

"Yeah. I could really use it. Let me just tell my dad." She disappeared upstairs for a few minutes, and Nate checked a text from Serena. They had plans to go to some benefit that night, and he had to repress a sigh. The last two days had done nothing to bring him closer to Serena, and he could tell she was really starting to notice. He hoped spending some time with Jenny would help him figure out if he really did have feelings for her. He looked up as she came downstairs. "Okay. Let's go!"

"You should grab a coat. It's pretty cold out there."

"Good point. I've been holed up in here so long I'm a little checked out of reality." She joked, but he could tell it really bothered her. She wrapped a scarf around her neck, and he helped her into her long black peacoat. Once he saw that she was wearing boots and sufficiently bundled up, he put on his coat and called for the elevator.

"How about we stop for a hot drink? I know you love Captain Crunch, but you've already had one brain freeze and I'm trying to keep you warm." He joked with her and she blushed.

"Jeesh, dad. I may be a little damaged, but I'm not helpless." Again, he was struck by the melancholy tone in her words, and was reminded of just how much she had been struggling the past two days. He had even been able to read it in her texts. She was hurting.

"What did the doctor say?" He inquired as they stepped outside. Jenny was struck by the New York chill, and pulled her coat a little tighter around herself.

"He came back yesterday and gave me on an IV again. I guess you're not the only one who thinks I'm falling apart."

"And the test results?"

"Came back negative, but he put me on a general antibiotic and vitamin regimen just to be safe. It's been several weeks, so it's not like they can test for…" Her voice trailed off. "You know." She said abruptly. They walked in silence for a moment.

"Look, Jenny. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. But please, if something's wrong, be honest about it. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Nate." He held the door open for her as they walked into the coffee shop. She ordered a hot tea, and he got a black coffee. He insisted on paying, and they waited in comfortable silence for their drinks. She held the cup in her hands, covered in fingerless gloves, and he touched a hand to the small of her back as they hit the sidewalk again, guiding her toward Central Park.

"I know you probably don't want to think about this right now, but I have to ask. Do you remember who the guy was?"

"My dad asked me that, too. I had never met him before. I might be able to recognize him, but I don't remember much from that night. I've tried not to think about it, but I can't get it out of my mind."

"Do you remember…it actually happening?" Nate tried to be delicate with his phrasing. He walked slowly to keep her pace.

"Not really. I get little flashes. I just remember waking up alone in an apartment, in a lot of pain and, well naked. It wasn't a big leap to guess what happened. When I got home, I was in so much shock, and I felt so ashamed, I couldn't say anything. My dad was furious at me for getting home so late, and I seemed drunk, so he assumed I was being reckless again. He had just started to trust me again. I mean, I don't exactly have the best track record with my dad, and I just couldn't bear to tell him the truth. It seemed better that he be mad at me for being drunk and late than for what really happened."

"I'm so sorry you've been carrying this all by yourself, and for the way we've all treated you, particularly after Damien."

"It's not like I didn't deserve it. I acted horribly, toward my family, and toward you and Serena. I feel terrible and I'm amazed you're all even talking to me after the mess I've caused." She practically whispered the last bit, and Nate stopped in his tracks. Her tone was so desolate and hopeless that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He rounded in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Jenny, look at me." She complied, her eyes half empty, half full of shame. "Don't think like that. You have no idea just how much you mean to us. We've all made mistakes, and we're not going to give up on you just because you make a few. I mean, compared to what the rest of us have done, you're practically a goody-two-shoes. Have you seen Blair's Gossip Girl rap?" He laughed, and she managed a half hearted chuckle.

"I just feel so…degraded." She finally admitted, as they continued walking.

"I'm really proud of you for talking about it."

"My dad wants to send me to a psychologist."

"It's probably a good idea."

"Maybe. I just…I don't like the idea of talking to a stranger."

"Didn't Eric go to the Ostroff Center? If he can do it, I'm sure it would be good for you."

"He and I talked about it. Maybe I will, I just can't handle the idea of that right now. I feel bad even telling you about it. I'm sure you don't want to hear me complain."

"Complain? Jenny, you had some serious trauma. I'd be concerned if you didn't talk about it, which you didn't for weeks. If it's me you feel comfortable talking to, great. If you need to go see a professional, that's alright, too. And please don't feel like you're complaining. I'm happy to help, and it's good for you to get it all out." He put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him, using him as support as they walked.

"How are you so good, Nate? You've always been so good to me, even when I don't deserve it. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, still afraid she was too cold.

"Are you kidding me? You should have seen Serena when she was your age."

"When she was my age? You're making me feel like a kid."

"Well, you kind of are." He teased her.

"I don't feel like one." She commented, her tone grave.

"Hey." He pulled her in closer for a hug. "It'll be okay. And you're not a kid. You're not even much younger than me. Does that make you feel better?"

"I guess."

"I need to ask you something. I've been meaning to ask for a while, but no time like the present."

"What is it?"

"I know you may not be completely comfortable with this, but I think it's a good idea." She stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Chuck wants to tell Blair. But he hasn't yet!" He went on after seeing the horrified look in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, this happened at her mom's show, when she was in charge, and because of one of Eleanor's models. Agnes should be fired at the very least, and in spite of yours and Blair's differences, she cares, and she would want to take action against Agnes. Also, Chuck wants to track down the guy who did this, and who better to track and scheme with him like Blair?" He reasoned.

She walked quietly, deep in thought, trying to let what he said sink in. "I know you're probably right. I just don't know if I can handle Blair and Eleanor knowing about this, yet, at least. Besides, I didn't come forward right away. It's not like I have any proof."

"Did you wash your clothes? Maybe there's some DNA on them or something?"

"You've been watching too many crime shows, Nate." She giggled. "But yeah, I still have them."

"Just think about it. We all have your best interests at heart, and we'll do whatever we can to support you."

"Thank you, Nate. For everything." She threaded her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. She let out a sigh, and swayed a little bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Can I sit down for a second?" They made their way over to a park bench, and sat down. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands.

"You sure you're alright?" Nate rubbed a hand along her back.

"Yeah. Just really tired. I've been sick."

"I should take you back."

"Probably. I've been enjoying the fresh air, though. Thank you for getting me out of the apartment."

"No problem. I've got the rest of the afternoon free. You up for some board games or something?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend who wants to do stuff with you?" She teased him.

"Girlfriend is working right now." He assured her. "And we're going to some benefit thing tonight." He grimaced at the throughout and she noticed, feeling guilty for monopolizing Nate.

"I don't know how much fun I'm going to be. I have to catch up on all my work from Constance."

"Okay, do you mind if I study with you? I've got work I need to do for my classes." She hesitated. "Unless you don't want me around."

"No! I just don't want to monopolize you. I don't know if Serena's comfortable with you spending so much time with me."

"Don't worry about it. She understands after what you've been through."

"Who knew this is what it took for you to spend time with me." She immediately regretted the words after they were out. "I can't believe I just said that. I'm so sorry, that was an awful thing to say. It just came out." Nate felt a shadow pass over his expression. He hated hearing her refer to what happened like that. She already had such negative feelings toward herself because of it, he didn't want her thinking that was the only reason he stuck around.

"Jenny, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I don't know if you think I'm just here because I pity you, because that's not the case. We've been friends for several years, and I care about you. We all care about you. I'm here because I want to make sure you're okay, and because I genuinely enjoy spending time with you." He looked straight into her eyes as he said it, and could feel the conviction in his own words. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." She piped up, her voice feeble.

"Come on, let's get you home. We have homework to do!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. On the walk home, he suddenly felt even more aware of her presence next to him. While earlier he had touched her casually, he now seemed hyperaware of every time she brushed up against him. It was unnerving, and he got the feeling that spending time with her was making his feelings more clear-and they were leaning more toward Jenny than Serena. When they got back to the Van Der Woodsen penthouse, Jenny dug up her backpack and sat on the floor at the coffee table. Nate pulled out is laptop and plopped into the chair opposite her. They worked in silence for probably about an hour before she broke it.

"Do you know the name of the island the Napoleon was exiled to? I can't find it in my book." She inquired.

"There's something I haven't had to think about in a while." He laughed, and closed his eyes, throwing his head back, thinking. He let out a steady groan of thought before it hit him. "Elba!" He told her.

"Thanks. I don't know why I can't find it."

"No problem." They went back to silence, but she was having a hard time focusing on Napoleon.

"Nate?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…never mind." She buried her nose back in her book.

"What is it?"

"How's your family? I never hear you talk about them."

"My dad's still in prison, and I visit him every once in a while. My mom keeps herself busy. We don't really get along well anymore, so I don't see her much either."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It sucked at first, but once it all leveled out, we've been good. It's nice not having to live with them. As frustrating as Chuck can be, he really isn't that bad of a roommate."

"Chuck has gotten better, hasn't he?"

"Yeah. He and Blair have been struggling a little bit recently. I think it's something to do with Jack Bass."

"I can barely picture them fighting. As weird as they were at the start, they're kind of perfect for each other." Jenny commented. "I'm sorry. I know she's your ex."

"I can't really complain, since I live with Chuck." He chortled. "Besides, they're better together than she and I ever were."

Jenny looked thoughtful.

"Is being with Serena everything you thought it would be? I can't remember a time when you weren't in love with her."

"It's really something." He replied vaguely.

"Is everything okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just…I don't know. I expected you dance a jig or something. She's your dream come true."

"I guess so." He mused, though he really wasn't convinced anymore. Serena had been getting on his nerves more and more lately. They had been off and on for months, and in the last few weeks, things that hadn't bothered him before began to bother him. He glanced up and noticed that Jenny was staring at him with a concerned look in her eyes. "It's just…and if you tell anyone this, I'll never buy you a Captain Crunch again," he teased her and her lips perked up. "We've been really back and forth ever since the beginning, and I sometimes wonder whether I just liked the idea of Serena, and the reality isn't exactly what I thought it would be."

"But you still love her?" Jenny asked, and he searched her eyes for the schemes or ulterior motives that came with such questions on the Upper East Side. He found none. Just empty curiosity, and even genuine concern for his relationship.

"I think so."

"You deserve to be happy, Nate." She told him, and he could see a depth in her eyes that wasn't there before. There was a sadness and loneliness that scared him. She was in a lot of pain, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew she would never be quite the same again. After staring at each other for a stretch, he finally realized what it was-it was her innocence. When he met her, she was a naive freshman, with dreams of life of the Upper East Side. He could picture her in their Brooklyn apartment, gazing out the window at the city, dreaming of what it could be like. Spending time with Blair, Chuck, gossip girl, and all the spoiled kids of Constance, she grew out of the naiveté. Furthermore, when she dropped out of school and pursued a career, she tried to grow up, and certainly went through a rebellious phase. She had been knocked down repeatedly, but still remained hopefully. Until now, she had stayed strong, and as far as her romantic life was concerned, retained a level of innocence and happiness. That was gone, leaving insecurity, doubt, pain and desolation in it's wake. He suddenly got a sharp pang in his chest, and he felt sick and angry at the man who did this to her. She didn't deserve it.

"Hello? Earth to Nate." She waved her hand in front of his face, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry. I spaced out a bit there."

"Yeah. What were you thinking about?"

"Whether Serena's going to make me stay for the whole thing tonight. It's going to be so boring!"

"Can't be more boring than a homework party." She joked, gesturing to their open books.

"You'd be surprised." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "I probably should get going. I have to get back and change." He closed his laptop, and stood up. She stood as well.

"Thank you for getting me out of here today. And just sitting with me. It's nice having someone around, even if it's just to do homework."

"No problem. I'll talk to you soon." He gave her a hug before stepping into the elevator.

Serena and Nate were standing off to the side of the ballroom chatting when her phone went off-it was a Gossip Girl blast. There was a picture of Nate and Jenny walking in the park, and Nate's arm was around her. It was surprisingly intimate-looking, now that he saw it from an outsiders perspective. The caption read:

"This just in. Nate Archibald strolling through the park with a leggy blonde-that isn't Serena Van Der Woodsen. We knew Nate and Little J were friends, but this seems like much more than friendship; they look positively cozy. Word is J has been MIA from Constance for over a week. She doesn't look sick here, does she? Lovesick maybe? I want all the details. XOXO"

Serena sighed as she read the blast. "Doesn't she have better things to do?" She complained about the blogger. "Poor Jenny doesn't need this right now. Hopefully Gossip Girl doesn't get her hands on what happened."

"Do you think she'd really expose something like that? I mean, there's gossip and then there's just cruelty."

"It's Gossip Girl. You never know. But I'd like to think that she would draw the line somewhere."

Nate just nodded. He didn't tell Serena, but he had saved the picture of him and Jenny. He wan't even sure why. It just made him happy. He and Serena stayed at the benefit a little while longer, and when she invited him back to her place, he made up an excuse about wanting to finish an assignment before the weekend. In all honesty, he finished it while doing work with Jenny earlier. He just found himself wanting an excuse for a night away from his girlfriend. He knew what a bad sign that was, he just couldn't help it.

On her way home, Serena got a text from Jenny apologizing. She had seen the blast and wanted to make sure Serena didn't get the wrong idea from the picture. Serena assured her she didn't, and hoped that Jenny was doing better. Gossip Girl may not know what happened, but she did, and she wasn't upset Nate was spending time with her. Blair, on the other hand, had plenty of words to say about it when she got home.

"I knew Nate had a little fling with Jenny last year, but to do this so blatantly while you guys are together!" Blair paced around Serena's bedroom, while Serena just sat on the bed, letting her friend finish. She knew she wouldn't have a chance to defend Nate and Jenny until Blair said her piece.

"It's not what it looks like." Serena finally managed.

"Oh really? Because it looks like your boyfriend is going jailbait!"

"Look, Blair. First of all, I trust Nate. Secondly, you don't know the whole story. It's not my place to tell you, but there's nothing going on between them. Jenny just needs a friend right now."

"And I need a massage! That doesn't mean I would go to someone else's boyfriend to get it!" That struck a chord with Serena. She knew that Jenny was going through a lot, but in the back of her mind she wondered why it was Nate she trusted. It was Nate she first confided in, and Nate had been spending an awful lot of time with her since. Serena decided not to read too much into it. After what happened to Jenny, she deserved a little latitude.

"Blair, stop it. I know you're upset, but you really shouldn't be."

"Why are you so calm?"

"Because I know what's going on, and it's not what you think."

"So tell me."

"It's not my place. I'm sure you'll know soon enough, but just not right now, okay?"

Blair pouted, but conceded. "Fine. I'm going to bed, but you should have a chat with your boyfriend about strolling with other girls." She turned heel and disappeared into her bedroom. Seconds later she was texting Chuck, who, annoyingly, gave her a similar answer to what Serena had given her. She was irritated, and determined to figure out the truth. She fell asleep with gears turning in her head, schemes developing, and plans blossoming.


	3. A Welcome Back Blast

Jenny returned to Constance on Monday, feeling much better physically, if not emotionally. She got several looks from people, who had clearly seen the Gossip Girl blast. Some congratulated her, while others whispered about how she was a home wrecker. She did her best to ignore them. Since she had been MIA, her status as queen had suffered. One of her minions had stepped up to the plate to fill her shoes, but wasn't sure where she stood now that the queen was back. Jenny went through the motions of what was expected of her, but her heart wasn't in it. At lunch, she spared herself the Met steps with the excuse that she had to meet with a professor about an assignment she missed. She could hear the whispers but tried to tune them out. Just as she thought she may not make it through lunch, let alone the whole day, her phone buzzed with a text from Nate.

" _I know it's your first day back. Hang in there. You can do this_." She smiled, and shot him a quick thank you reply before the bell rang and she was back in class. She was grateful she had kept up with most of the schoolwork, so she wasn't too far behind her classmates. Eric kept an eye on her throughout the day, checking in with her between classes. Normally, she would have pushed him aside in the halls, but she was too grateful to have someone there to support her. Her cronies didn't know what to make of this new Jenny. By the time the day was over, she was fully exhausted and just wanted to crawl in bed. She felt her phone buzz with a Gossip Girl blast, but she didn't even care to check it. She had finally agreed to talk to Chuck and Blair to see if they could help, and was supposed to meet them a few hours after school.

When she walked out the front doors of Constance, she noticed flyers posted all over the walls. Upon closer examination she realized what they were. A picture of Nate and Serena smiling and happy, and then a picture of her underneath with the word "home wrecker" painted in red over it. She suddenly felt sick, and realized that's what the blast must have been. Upon checking her phone, she was right.

"Hey there Upper East Siders." It began. "I've just had an anonymous source confirm that Little J has been doing her best to break up golden couple Nate and Serena. Why would she do that, you ask? Well, our wannabe queen needs a king right? Her first attempt was gay, her second attempt backfired. Clearly she wants her Cotillion pity date to help her keep her crown. Watch your back J. S has claws, and she's not afraid to use them."

Jenny almost burst into tears at the blast. Everyone was snickering at her, and she did her best to keep her composure as she rushed away from the crowd. When she hit the curb, she kept her head down, staring at the pavement as she walked when she heard her name. She wiped a tear from her eye and turned to see Nate in a cab pulling up next to her. She glanced around before she got in. She couldn't even look at him, just sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know who would do that."

Jenny just nodded. She didn't even have words. Nate gave the driver the address to the Van Der Woodsen's building, and they sat in silence the whole ride there. Eric called her, and she assured him that she was alright, and would be home soon. Nate opened the car door for her, and escorted her inside.

"Maybe it's a good thing we're meeting with Chuck and Blair. If anyone knows how to deal with a Gossip Girl scandal, it's them."

"I know that should make me feel better right now." She commented, as they reached her floor. "But, I don't even know what to think."

"Don't think about it, okay? It'll pass."

"Please know it's not true! I don't want to break up you and Serena. Please don't be upset with me!" She begged him, and he pulled her close for a hug.

"It's not your fault. It's just Gossip Girl being vindictive. Shh. Don't worry about it." Just as he said the words, his phone rang. Serena was calling him. "Give me one second." He stepped away by the elevator to pick up her call.

"Nate, what's going on? Did you see the blast?"

"Yeah, I saw it. Who would tell her that though? It's not like it's true. She just doesn't know what's happening."

"I think I know, and you're not going to like it."

"Don't tell me…" Nate had a sinking feeling.

"I think it was Blair. She was really upset after the first blast, and seemed way too happy with herself the last few days. I didn't think she would take it this far."

"Jenny finally agreed to talk to Chuck and Blair to track down Agnes and the guy. Then Blair goes and does this? What am I supposed to do?"

"I know." Serena responded. "I'll talk to Blair. How about we all meet there instead? That way Jenny doesn't have to go out. She's probably pretty upset after all of this."

"She was practically in tears. She feels horrible."

"I'm so sorry. I'll handle it. I'll drag Blair by her ear if I have to."

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

"I'll see you later. I love you." Serena told him.

"See you in a bit." He replied, too wrapped up in his thoughts to fully respond. He knew he had been distant from Serena, and it would lead to yet another fight, but at the moment, he just didn't have the energy. He made his way back into the living room where he saw Jenny sitting at the breakfast bar, nursing a cup of tea, just staring at the wall. He rubbed circles on her back, trying to make her feel better. "Jenny, this isn't worth you worrying about. It'll work out."

"Nate, I don't know how to move forward." She told him, and he had a feeling she wasn't just talking about the blast. "I feel like a completely different person, and I just don't know what to do."

"Have you thought any more about talking to someone? I really think it would be good for you." He told her as gently as he could.

She nodded. "My dad called the Ostroff Center this morning. I'm meeting with a psychologist after school tomorrow."

"I'm proud of you. That takes a lot of courage." She just stared into the cup in front of her. "Are you still okay to meet with Chuck and Blair?"

Jenny just shrugged. "It's not like this day can get much worse." He almost laughed at the tragic irony of that statement, but refrained. It wouldn't exactly be very helpful.

"Okay. Well, I'll have them come here that way you don't have to leave. You look exhausted." She just nodded.

"Thank you for picking me up. Though I hope no one saw. I don't want to make thing worse for you."

"Trust me, it's fine. I have to meet my mom, but I'll be back later, okay?" She nodded. He felt bad leaving, and realized every time he walked away from her was getting harder and harder. His feelings for her had been growing steadily for a week, and he was beginning to accept it wasn't just a phase. He didn't know what to do, and he realized he would have to talk to Chuck about it. Chuck had picked up on it from the start, and Nate knew he wouldn't judge. Nate could no longer attempt to sort through his feelings on his own-he needed an outside perspective. In the elevator, he pulled up the picture of him and Jenny from Central Park. He had it bad.

When Serena stormed into Blair's room, the brunette was the picture of innocence. "How could you?" Serena demanded of her best friend.

"How could I what?"

"You know what I mean. I know that blast was from you."

Blair sighed. "You couldn't see it, S. I know Jenny Humphrey. She's a social climber, and a wannabe queen. I wasn't going to let her take Nate from you. With any luck, this will de-throne her." Blair checked her manicure, barely batting an eye at what she had done.

"How dare you." Serena spat, and Blair looked up, genuinely shocked. "You have no idea what Jenny has been through. What is it with you two? You crown her queen and then try to sabotage her Cotillion? Is it jealousy? Because we both know Jenny was a threat to you even as a freshman. You are not at Constance anymore, so stop obsessing over your status! You're not the queen of everything, so don't meddle in things you don't understand!"

Blair was nearly speechless at her friend's outburst. "You're actually defending her?"

"As well she should." Both girls looked up to see Chuck standing in the doorway. He had heard the whole thing. "Blair, I know your intentions are good, but you actions were misguided."

"You, too! What's going on here that I don't know about?"

"I know I told you it was just us tonight, but we're actually meeting with Jenny. She has a lot to say and you need to hear her out. And I hate to tell you this, but you're going to owe her one world class apology."

Blair couldn't comprehend the words coming out of Chuck's mouth. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Fair enough." Chuck conceded. "Serena, I'm sorry about this. We'll deal with it."

"Thank you, Chuck."

"Blair, let's get drinks before we go. I think you need to cool down a bit so we don't send Jenny into a lions den without a chair."

"Fine." Blair capitulated, still irritated that her friends were siding with Little J from Brooklyn over her. She doubted there was anything they could say that would put her on Jenny's side after seeing the picture of her with Nate.

Jenny stood under the deluge of the shower for longer than she normally would. The stress of the the past few weeks was weighing her down, and adding what had happened today, she appreciated the hot water working out the knots in her back and shoulders. She expected everyone to be there in about half an hour, but she just wasn't ready to face the world yet. She scanned over her body, and saw that the bruises had almost fully faded away. Sighing and steeling herself, she finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. One of the perks of living at Lily's were the heated towel racks. She wrapped a big fluffy towel around herself, and moved to her bedroom, digging through her drawers for something to wear. She screamed and nearly dropped her towel when she heard Nate's voice behind her.

"Jenny! I'm sorry, I didn't even think before I came in." He turned around quickly, and she grabbed her black satin kimono and threw it on.

"Okay, I'm decent." She mumbled, and he turned back to her, red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking. I just wanted to check on you before Chuck and Blair got here, and I had no idea you were in the shower, and…" He trailed off, realizing that he was babbling.

"It's fine. You just scared me is all." She stood with her hands holding the robe closed tightly, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you get dressed. I'll just be outside." He stuttered and quickly left, shutting the door behind him. Jenny let out the breath she had been holding, and sank to the floor against the wall. It took a few minutes for her to calm down. She had said the day couldn't get any worse, and she really hoped that was true. She couldn't take much more today. Finally, she got dressed, throwing on a pair of black leggings underneath one of her many oversized sweaters. After the day she'd had, she just wanted to be comfortable. She opened her door to find Nate sitting on the floor in the hallway. He looked up at her with a contrite expression, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry again."

"It's fine. No harm done." She murmured. "I'm just going to dry my hair. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem!" He followed her into her room, and sat on the edge of her bed, watching her through the open bathroom door as she blow-dried her hair. He tried not to be obvious with his staring by checking his phone and walking around. When she finished, she came back into her room, looking a little uncomfortable.

"All done." She stated the obvious.

"You look nice." He told her and she blushed. "Uh, everybody's on there way. They should be here any minute."

The pale blond nodded, and followed him out into the living room. She had ordered some hors d'oeuvres which were now set neatly on the breakfast bar. For the first time, she felt he urge to pour herself a drink. She resisted though. Instead, she just curled up on the couch in her sweater. She was thoroughly exhausted, and didn't know how she was going to handle this coming meeting. Nate didn't know what to say to help. Eric had been working on a group project and got back while Jenny was in the shower. He joined them a few moments later, and sat quietly next to Jenny. Both he and Nate knew that there wasn't much they could do.

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator pinged, and they heard the voices of Serena, Chuck, and Blair fill the apartment. They all made their way into the living room, and with a sigh, Jenny stood up to greet them.

Blair was shocked when she took in Jenny's appearance. Gone was the confident Queen of the Upper East Side she had seen at Cotillion. Also gone was the rebellious diva that slept with Damian Dalgaard. Instead, a pale, gaunt, and fragile girl stood in front of her, and she suddenly had a feeling she was terribly wrong in her blast. She would hold out judgment though, because she hated to be wrong.

"Hi, guys. Please, make yourselves comfortable." Jenny tried to be a good hostess, but could barely find her voice. She read pity in everyone eyes, and it bothered her. She just sat back down on the couch and stared at nothing until everyone around her settled in. Chuck had a glass of scotch, and Blair and Serena both had martinis. This was going to be difficult, and she deeply regretted challenging fate to make this day worse.

Blair felt like someone had punched her in the gut. As she heard Jenny, with assistance from everyone around her, tell the story of what had happened, she felt like she was going to be physically sick. She was glad she hadn't eaten in the past few hours, because she, in all likelihood, wouldn't have been able to keep it down. Never would she have imagined something like this had happened, and she felt awful at the blast she had sent out. Jenny didn't deserve that, and looking at the poor girl now, Blair deeply regretted behavior. Chuck was right-she owed Jenny a world class apology, and for a lot of things.

It was a painful conversation, trying to draw out the details of what happened-Jenny had been drugged so she didn't remember much. She vaguely remembered hearing Agnes say bachelor party, and though she didn't remember the details of the cab ride home, she figured she probably came from the West Side. They didn't have much to go on, but they knew Agnes was involved. Chuck posed as a modeling consultant to call her mother, and found out that the girl was in Los Angeles for a photo shoot an wouldn't be back for several days. They wouldn't get much until then, so they resigned themselves to wait.

Blair was ready to go on a tear as they walked out of the building. She didn't want to involve her mother, in case it came back to bite them. But she was going to track down Agnes Andrews and make her pay for what she did. Of that, she was certain. She finally understood why Nate was with Jenny, and she made it her personal mission to get Gossip Girl to redact the blast and issue an apology. Though, she realized, it would probably hurt her credibility and standing with the blogger, she hoped Gossip Girl would take pity. When Eric hacked her server last year, he found heaps of unpublished tips, some of which were truly horrifying. Blair guessed the blogger had a bit of integrity, and do the right thing.

By the time everyone left, Jenny was exhausted. She and Eric sat on the couch discussing what had just transpired.

"I thought Blair was going to pass out." Eric commented.

"At least she and Chuck agreed to help. I feel awful involving them all though."

"Don't feel bad. They probably haven't had a good scheme in a while, and we're all here for you. We want to get this guy, and you need to know that we care. That being said, I'm really sorry about sabotaging your Cotillion, and for treating you so badly lately." Jenny laughed without humor, thinking back to the way she had behaved the past few months. She had fallen prey to the monarchy, and let the status go to her head. She was cruel to her lackeys, derisive towards Eric, and even dumped yogurt on him when he tried to sit with them on the Met steps. She was basically responsible for his and Jonathan's break up, which was a constant source of guilt for her, on top of what had happened.

"Oh, Eric, please don't apologize to me. I treated you horribly, and I tried to use being queen as an excuse. I deserved everything you did. I know you just wanted the old Jenny back."

"It seems like she is." He told her with a hopeful smile.

She just stared at him dejectedly. "I don't know if she's ever coming back. I don't know what to do. Constance was hell today, and I can barely cope right now, let alone move forward. I'm just so lost right now." Eric recognized the look on her face, and her body language. Her tone reminded him of the way he was when Serena was gone. Looking at her, he wanted to help. He had been through a similar pain, and hated to see anyone else go through it. If there was any way he could help, he would do it.

"Hey, I know it seems like the end of the world, but things will get better. I should know."

Jenny thought about when she first met Eric-he was at the Ostroff Center for attempted suicide. She realized that if anyone could relate to how she felt, it was him. She was suddenly incredibly grateful that he was there, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Eric. I'm so glad you're my brother, and I'm really sorry I dumped yogurt on you."

He chuckled. "I'm here for you, sis."

"Tell me about Ostroff. I'm not staying there, but I'm meeting with a psychologist tomorrow. I don't know what to expect."

"You'll be fine. The staff there is great, and they really can help. I felt so much better after being there, and I know it'll help you. It's scary, but it'll get easier to talk about it."

She looked wary, and unconvinced. He knew the stigma attached to getting mental help. Lily had told everyone he was visiting his Aunt Carol in Miami when he checked in to Ostroff. He didn't sense that sort of attitude with Jenny, just that she had a disbelief that there was any help. "I just can't imagine laying on a sofa and talking about what happened. I could barely even talk about it to you guys." She admitted.

"Believe it or not, it's easier to talk to them than it is to family. They're on the outside, with a fresh perspective, and you know they won't go blabbing to Gossip Girl. I'll go with you if you want." He offered, and she let out a breath of relief. She had been afraid to go alone, and having Eric there seemed like a good idea.

"Really? That would be so helpful."

"Sure. After school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be there. And then we can do something fun afterward, to make you feel better."

"You're the best, Eric."

"I know." He teased. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I need to finish some reading before I go to bed. You going to be okay?" She nodded, and he gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you, sis. You're going to beat this. Goodnight." It took Jenny a few minutes to get to her room after Eric left. Her mind was on a continuous loop of the day she had just endured. She had gone weeks keeping it to herself, believing there would never be any kind of justice or resolution. Now, everyone she cared about was there to support her, and Chuck and Blair were hell-bent on getting the guy that raped her. She felt bad putting her problems on them, but at the same time, she could just imagine Agnes' shock at a Chuck and Blair take down. The thought made her smile, and as she climbed into bed about an hour later, she was surprised to find a text from Nate flash on her phone.

" _I'm proud of you. I know that wasn't easy. Goodnight."_ Jenny couldn't help but smile. Nate always knew what to say, and he had been helping her for years. She was so grateful to have him in her life, in any capacity. Yes, she had strong romantic feelings for him in the past, and she knew those would never entirely go away, but for now, she was content to have him in her life as a friend. He was just so good, and she needed good men around her. She was exhausted, and it had been getting easier for her to sleep. For weeks she was afraid to close her eyes, but now, her body was finally starting to rest.


	4. Let's Talk

Roughly ten minutes before the morning bell rings is considered prime-time for a gossip girl audience. Everyone wants to the check their phones one last time before they start their day, and so punctual as ever, Gossip Girl delivered to her loyal readers. However, it wasn't quite the blast they were expecting. It was titled "Long Live the Queen," featuring a picture of Jenny from her Cotillion debut with Nate's face blurred out.

"Take note of the date and time everyone, because this is a historic moment. This post is one of the only times in history you'll ever see me apologize. It turns out my latest blast against our Queen of Constance was inaccurate, based on a lousy tip. I must issue a formal apology on behalf of myself, my credibility, my devoted contributors, and my anonymous tip that lead to such false accusations. In penance for that slanderous post, I am granting our Queen a two week grace period, during which nothing will be posted about her. And remember, kitties, if it's not on Gossip Girl, it can't be used against you. Chew on that for a while. XOXO."

Jenny stared at the post in absolute awe, and wondered what Blair had to do to get Gossip Girl to print a public apology. She got so many apologies and helping hands that day, she almost felt like the queen she was before the dreaded incident…almost. She hadn't felt like the same person since, and was set up to spend an hour after school trying to explain that to a doctor at the Ostroff Center. Eric had encouraged her to be honest with them. If anyone could empathize with what she was going through, it was him. She found herself slipping at home and at school-she couldn't concentrate, and she had a hard time putting on a smile, even a fake one. She was definitely doing better since admitting it out loud, but she still couldn't shake the feelings that plagued her after the rape.

After school on Tuesday, nearly a week after she had told her family, she made her way into the Ostroff center. Eric waited wile she popped into a local coffee shop to change out of her Constance uniform and into jeans and a hoodie. She didn't want anyone recognizing her as she went in. She knew Gossip Girl had given her a free pass, for which she was eternally grateful for, but she still didn't want anyone to see. She held so much shame, that she couldn't bear it if word got out about what happened.

Dr. Alice Windom had shoulder length, pin straight brown hair, and was probably in her forties. She wore dark jeans, a button down oxford shirt and heels, and to Jenny's surprise, was not wearing the while lab coat she had pictured in her mind. They sat opposite each other in a neutral colored room, and the chair Jenny sat in was plush and comfortable. The carpet was a beige and faint teal swirling pattern, that she traced with her eyes when she couldn't look at Dr. Windom, which was often. She was having a hard time looking anyone in the eye lately, and Dr. Windom commented on it.

"I know it's our first meeting, and I'm sure you're not entirely comfortable talking to me yet." Her voice was gentle, and Jenny pictured her telling bedtime stories to little girls in princess rooms. Dr. Windom waited for a response from Jenny, who just inclined her head slightly, still tracing patterns on the floor. "Can I ask you a few questions? Would that be alright?" Jenny nodded, and replayed Eric's words in her head. _Just be honest. They want to help._ "What is your favorite part of the day?" Jenny finally looked up. This wasn't the question she was expecting.

"In general?"

"Yeah. What do you look forward to most everyday?"

"Um…maybe getting dressed. I'm really into fashion, I guess."

"What is it about fashion?"

"Well, I used to make my own clothes. We lived in Brooklyn, and I was on scholarship at Constance. All the girls there wore designer, and I couldn't afford it, so I made originals. I even tried to launch my own fashion line last year."

"If you don't mind me saying, I saw the article in the paper last year. The Geurilla Fashion Show was quite incredible."

"Thanks. It didn't work out in the end though." Jenny mumbled. "It's actually because of it that I was…" She trailed off, not even able to say the word.

"Raped?" Dr. Windom said it for her, and she flinched. "It's hard for you to say it out loud."

"I've never actually said it out loud." Jenny admitted.

"Well maybe that's a step we can work toward. This isn't going to be an overnight fix. I just want you to know that there is someone who's listening, when you're ready to speak."

Jenny nodded again, not sure what to say.

"Tell me about this fashion show. How is it connected to what happened to you?"

Jenny explained what had happened with Agnes, though she didn't actually say Agnes' name, and how it lead to her ending up roofied in some guy's bed.

"Does this affect how you feel about fashion?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I just haven't really enjoyed much lately."

"That's understandable. Something so traumatizing happens, it can be difficult to see joy anywhere."

Jenny was quiet again.

"How have you been feeling towards yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you felt guilt? Shame? Weakness? Maybe even anger or just resignation."

"I…yes. I feel shame. I feel like I can't look people in the eye, and they wouldn't look at me the same way if they knew what happened. I feel…worthless."

"That's not surprising. When you're violated the way you have been, it can shake you to your very core person. I'm not going to tell you you shouldn't be feeling that, because it's a natural response. I hope we can work through it though, so that you see it's not necessary to feel this way. The people who love you don't see it that way, and with time, I think you'll be able to move past this."

"I hope so. I don't feel like myself. I don't know if I ever will again."

"It will take time, and perhaps you never will feel exactly the same again. We can't ever go back, but we can move forward. I want to help you move forward, Jenny. I see such strength in you, and I don't want what one horrible person did to you define the rest of your life."

"Okay."

"I'm afraid we're almost out of time, so there are a few things I would like to cover before you leave. Firstly, if it's alright with you, I'd like to see you twice a week to start. If you decide you want to come more or less, we can work it out, but I think it would be beneficial for you."

"That sounds good."

"I'm happy to hear it. How about Tuesday's and Thursday's after school?"

Jenny nodded.

"Jennifer, will you look at me?" Dr. Windom's eyes held genuine care for her. "I want you to know just how impressed I am that you came in here. I know it may not seem like it, but it took a lot of courage for you to admit what happened to your family and to seek help. You're going to get through this."

"Thank you." Jenny stood, and covertly wiped a tear from her eye. She expected she would spend a great deal of time crying in this office. She and Dr. Windom said their goodbyes, and Jenny snuck into a bathroom to change back into her uniform. She felt slightly more comfortable leaving than she did coming in. As she walked into the lobby, she saw Eric sitting, waiting for her. "How did it go?" Eric asked earnestly.

"I think it went well. It's really hard to talk about, but she seems to want to help." "I know it's difficult at first. But, I promise, things will get better." Even though he was several inches shorter than she was, they had perfected their hugging skills, and he gave her a big hug. "Now, I'm declaring a trip to the salon. I need to get my roots touched up, and maybe a foot massage will make you feel better."

"You know, that sounds surprisingly good. Let's do it." She let out a sigh of relief as they stepped back onto the street. Eric kept up a steady stream of positivity as they made their way into the overpriced Upper East Side salon. Lily had a tab open here, so they didn't even have to pay for it. They were taken care of right away. It was odd to let a stranger touch her after what happened, but the second the pedicurist touched her feet with hot water, she let herself relax and just tried to enjoy the sensation of the foot massage.

The rest of the week was fairly quiet, and her second session with Dr. Windom on Thursday went well. She still had a hard time talking, but the woman was extremely adept at coaxing responses from her. Eric was waiting for her again, and she found it amazingly comforting to have someone there when she got out. She told him as much, and he promised to meet her afterward as much as he could. School was bearable. Due to the apology blast and her two week grace period from Gossip Girl, nobody seemed to so much as think of challenging her. She was untouchable, at least for the moment. Gossip Girl has basically handed her back the crown on a silver platter, which saved her the trouble of trying to fight for her spot after slipping so badly after Eleanor's show. Blair wouldn't tell her what she did to get Gossip Girl to issue such a palatial acknowledgment, but she was grateful for the respite it offered her. She hadn't heard much from Nate, but that was expected. Once the initial shock wore off, she didn't suppose she would see him much. It hurt more than she thought it would, though. She tried to shake it off and just focus on things she could control.

Chuck , though not having much to go on, was working on tracking down the guy that raped her, and Blair had set to work on Agnes. Agnes was abroad doing some photo shoot, and wouldn't be back until the following week. Blair assured her that there would be one hell of a welcome party waiting for her when she got back. Jenny wasn't sure how to feel about that-she decided she wouldn't try. She just stayed very passé and let the masters of scheme work their plots. Things around her were about as normal as they could have gotten, with the exception of the concerned looks her family passed her when they thought she wasn't looking-which bothered her more than she let on, and the ever present cloud over her head. She was feeling much stronger physically, but she was growing weary of her duties as queen. She remembered that she took the position so as to avoid someone else making things worse, but her heart wasn't in it. She found herself avoiding the girls from school, and staying home more than she went out. She knew there would be consequences, and soon, since her grace period was only two weeks. But, for the moment, she was content to heal in peace.

Even if he hadn't spent much time with Jenny lately, Nate thought about her more than he would like to admit, considering he still had a girlfriend. It had been several weeks since Jenny's announcement, and almost as long since the Gossip Girl blast about her and Nate. Nate hadn't talked to her in a while, and he and Serena were only growing further apart. He seemed to be going out of his way to avoid his girlfriend, and he was realizing just how unhappy he was in a relationship with the It-Girl. They had fought several times about his distance, and he was getting so tired of it. He felt suffocated by Serena, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized it wasn't going to stop. Serena was a society girl, and an It-Girl from head to toe. She was incredibly high-maintenance, and too much for him to handle. Finally going crazy over-thinking, he went to the one person he could-Chuck.

"Let me just say this out loud." Chuck sat, drinking a scotch in their living room. "I was right, and you do have feelings for Jenny Humphrey."

"I don't know, Chuck."

"Yes, you do."

"I came to talk to you about Serena."

"Yes, the other blonde causing you emotional strife. Your life must be such a struggle." They both laughed, and finally Chuck set down his drink. "In all seriousness, are you happy with Serena, or does it feel like a waste of time? And don't bring Jenny into this just yet. Just look at your relationship with Serena and tell me what it is you want."

Nate had thought about that a lot over the past few weeks. He and Serena had been fighting constantly, and he was frustrated over her lack of direction. She had deferred for a year, wreaked havoc in publicity, hooked up with his married cousin, and was now just coasting, working with a charity her mom was a part of. It was driving him nuts as she went around and around in circles, never deciding on what she wanted or what she was going to do. He finally admitted to Chuck, "I always thought I wanted to be with Serena."

"I know."

"And I think I just got so caught up with wanting her, that it became a habit. I'm fine being around her, but being with her doesn't feel right. I guess I liked the idea of Serena more than the actual person. We've been so back and forth, fighting constantly, and I just can't deal with all of her drama. I've tried to move past her relationship with Tripp among other things, and I just can't help feeling like our honeymoon phase is over, and we're trying to make something work that isn't meant to be."

Chuck nodded, thoughtfully. He had seen his best friend's relationship falling apart from an outsider's perspective, and had himself been frustrated with Serena's lack of focus. He and Blair had many conversations about Serena's ability to just skate through life being herself-a fact that drove Blair crazy. He loved Serena like a sister, but the girl drove him crazy. He could see why Nate was struggling. He told Nate as much. "Okay, Archibald. If you're that serious about giving up on your dream girl, then I support you. You seem to have given this a lot of thought. You need to talk to Serena though. I have a feeling your birthday next Saturday may be a girl-free affair." Chuck raised a glass to him, and Nate chuckled.

"Let's not think about that just yet."

"Good luck."

Nate called Serena after Chuck left and asked her to come over when she got off work. He spent most of that time figuring out what he planned to say to her. Breaking up with someone wasn't easy, and he knew this particular break up would be tough. He tried to distract himself with schoolwork, but he couldn't focus; his mind kept straying back. He felt bad about breaking up with Serena after they had finally gotten together, but he knew it was the right decision.

"Hey." Nate looked up as Serena walked into his room several hours later. "Is everything okay?" He patted the bed next to him, indicating for her to sit down. "Look, Nate. I know we've been fighting a lot lately, but you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong." He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "The things we fight about, they're not which movie we're going to see or who's going to take out the trash."

She looked confused. "What are you saying?" Nate sighed.

"I need to make sure you're not going to take this the wrong way." His voice was patient, but grave. She was getting worried.

"Nate, what's going on?"

"Serena, I've been chasing you for years. I always seem to come back to you, and now that it's finally happened…so much has lead us here. We're not who we were in high school. I don't know how to say this without sounding like an asshole." Serena recognized the tone of his words, and had a sinking feeling where this conversation was going. "Is this about Tripp?"

"I guess that's part of it."

"Is Jenny the other part?" She finally asked. The question of Nate and Jenny had been plaguing her since Jenny's confession. She had given the two some slack in light of what had happened, but it annoyed her to no end to see Jenny's name flash on Nate's phone, or the way the distance between her and her boyfriend intensified now that Nate was spending more time with the Constance Queen. Serena knew that Nate had feelings for Jenny in the past, and felt like she was being ousted for a newer model.

"No, this has nothing to do with Jenny, or even Tripp, really. This is about you and me, and I feel like you and me were better as an idea." He implored, and she looked desolate, hating the words coming out of his mouth. "I look at what you had with Dan, and it's incredible. I feel like you and I owed it to each other to try out a relationship, and we did it because it seemed like something that was meant to be. I think it was just meant to be a dream. I just can't keep doing this, fighting and hurting each other, and pretending like there isn't an expiration date on this relationship."

Serena sniffled; this was hard to hear, but unfortunately she had to admit, it wasn't crazy. It hurt that he was right. "I'm sorry, Nate."

"I'm sorry, too. I wish I could say it wasn't so, but I've given this a lot of thought. My heart's not in this, Serena."

"I think I kind of sensed that. I hate to admit it, but I think you're right. Doesn't make this any easier though." Serena wiped away a few tears, and Nate took her hand, in a friendly gesture. No matter what, he would always care about Serena, but he couldn't be her boyfriend anymore. It wasn't fair to either of them, and he wasn't happy. He never would have imagine that being the case, but it seemed he had finally moved past his teenage infatuation.

"I know. I still love you, Van Der Woodsen."

"I love you too, Archibald." She stood up, and gave him a regretful smile. "I'm glad we tried. You're such a good guy, and if neither of us is married by the time we're forty, I expect you see you at the end of the aisle." He smiled. There was no way Serena would not be married by the time she was forty-she'd probably be on her third husband by them, if her mother was any gauge of her future. She gave him a sad smile, and without any adieu, she left. She hadn't even taken off her coat. Nate fell back on his bed, and covered his eyes with his arm. Even though it was the right decision, it still sucked. He would mourn the loss of the girl he pined after for so many years, and now he was completely single again. He felt surprisingly lonely. It was dark by the time there was a knock on his door. Nate turned on the lights to dispel the shadows in his room, and when he opened the door, Chuck entered with two shot glasses and a bottle. The roommates grinned at each other as Chuck handed him a glass.

"Now, we drink."


	5. Assassin

_"I've reported on a lot a drama where Serena Van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald are concerned, and it seems our happy couple has called it quits-finally. I'm tired of reporting on their newest fights, and getting incessant tips on who they're cheating on each other with. We all know I enjoy a juicy story, but this one's run out of pulp, and I'm bored. Spring Break is coming, so like always, I will trade my computer for a sun tan, and I expect a welcoming party of tips and gossip when I get back. XOXO"_

Jenny read the blast as she and Eric walked out of the Ostroff Center the Thursday before Spring Break. They had one more day of school, and then a week of sweet freedom. Her grace period from Gossip Girl had ended the week before, so she had been doing her best to fake a Queen Bee attitude. She was looking forward to the week away from it all.

"Serena told me they broke a up a few days ago. I knew it was only a matter of time before it popped up on Gossip Girl." Eric told her.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so. She said it was mutual, and they've just been fighting too much, I guess. NYU is on Spring Break, too next week, so she's taking time off from work and leaving for Paris with Blair tomorrow. Just in time to miss Nate's birthday this weekend."

"I totally forgot that was Saturday!" Jenny smacked her forehead, mad at herself.

"Don't worry about it. You've had a lot on your plate." Eric reassured her. "Besides, I think he and Chuck have something planned. Girls week in Paris, boys week…getting drunk, I suppose."

"I guess I can't blame him. We should do something for his birthday though. I think we all could use some fun. Besides, we're not leaving for Barbados until Sunday."

"True. Okay, got any ideas?"

"How about Assassin?"

"I like the way your mind works. It'll be small, but I think it could be fun. I'll talk to Chuck and make sure he keeps Nate available on Saturday night."

"And I'll start gathering soldiers." Jenny joked.

"You seem better." Eric commented as they made their way into the penthouse.

"I feel better. Dr. Windom is really helping me. And I think having a whole week away from Constance will do me good."

"Amen to that." Eric disappeared into his room to call Chuck, and Jenny sat down at the breakfast bar to do her homework. She had one last test tomorrow before spring break. She had just pulled out her textbook when her phone dinged. It was a text from Nate.

" _Sorry I've been really distant lately. Hope you're doing okay."_

Jenny smiled. She had been really disappointed she hadn't seen him lately, but after the Gossip Girl blast about how much he and Serena had been fighting, she understood. She drafted a quick reply.

" _Doing better. How about you? I saw the blast._ " She hit send, and a few minutes later, got a response.

" _Chuck got me drunk right afterward._ "

" _Sounds like Chuck. He's a good friend_." She shot back. Not expecting a reply, she got back to her homework. It seemed she was doomed not to concentrate, because her phone buzzed with another text from Nate.

" _What are you up to right now?_ "

" _Homework. One more test before spring break._ "

" _Can I study with you? I could use the change of scenery._ "

Jenny hesitated before saying yes, but deciding she wanted to be a good friend, she replied with a brief " _sure_." About twenty minutes later, the elevator _pinged_ and Nate walked into the living room. She stood up to give him a hug.

"I'm really sorry. You must be so upset right now."

"I think I should be. I don't know, I just feel like it was the right thing to do. I'm sad but relieved. Does that make sense?"

"I think so." Jenny laughed.

"Sorry to bug you. I just needed to get out of Chuck's place. He's got some serious drama going on with Jack and his mom right now, and I can't really go over to Blair's. I just needed a friendly face." Nate told her, and he looked like a lost little boy. She suddenly felt awful for hesitating to let him come over.

"Of course. I really do have to study, but you're welcome to hang out here."

"Thanks. I can keep myself busy." He sat down next to her at the breakfast bar and pulled out his laptop.

"Hey, Jenny!" Eric pranced into the room. "Everything's set up for-"

"Barbados?" She cut him off quickly before he could blow the surprise for Nate's birthday. "Great! Can't wait!"

Eric stopped short and tried to recover. "Hey, Nate! I'm sorry to hear about you and my sister."

"It was bound to happen. Sorry for barging in like this, I just needed some company."

"Yeah, what's up with Chuck right now?" Eric asked. "I've tried to talk to him for the past few days, and something's not right."

"He's got something going down with Jack and the hotel. I'm trying not to get involved." Nate said and Eric nodded.

"I understand why you wouldn't want to be around him right now."

"And the Waldorf's is a little off limits, too."

Eric whistled in sympathy. "Wow, sucks to be you right now. No offense!"

"None taken." Nate chuckled.

"Jenny, can I talk to you for a second?" Eric asked.

"Sure. Nate, I'll be right back." She and Eric made their ways down the hall and into Jenny's bedroom, where Eric shut the door. He turned to her, his expression serious.

"Okay, we have to talk about this."

"What? Nate's birthday? I'm sorry, I cut you off, I just didn't want to spoil it."

"No, Nate himself. His birthday is fine." Eric said, and Jenny looked genuinely confused.

"What's going on?"

"Look, I know you and Nate are friends, but he and my sister just broke up, and you two have history. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Eric loved Jenny and his sister, and he really didn't want a repeat of what happened between Jenny and Vanessa when Nate came between them.

"Eric, didn't we already talk about this?"

"That was when Nate and Serena were together. Now they're broken up, and he's probably vulnerable. I have to try to be a voice of reason." He implored, trying to keep their circle from full-on imploding Upper-East-Side-Style and he had to cover his bases. Serena was first and foremost his sister, and while he didn't believe Jenny would take advantage of a vulnerable Nate, he wasn't willing to chance it. He needed to hear it from her.

"Nate was there for me after what happened, and now I just want to be there for him. I owe him that. And trust me, I really don't care about guys right now. I don't think I'll be able to handle that hurdle for a while."

Eric's expression cleared. He understood where she was coming from. "Okay. You know me; I need to make sure life runs smoothly around here."

"You're the best, Eric." He really should be called the official therapist for their crazy group. "Now, I really do have to study." She shuddered, horrified at the necessary evil that was homework.

"Meyer's test tomorrow?" He enquired, knowingly.

"Yeah, it's going to kick my ass." She answered, laughing sheepishly,

"Mine, too. Can I study with you?" They both laughed together.

Rufus and Lily came back from dinner to see Jenny, Eric, and Nate in the living room, in stitches laughing over something. "Looks like we missed the party." Rufus commented, and they all looked up.

"Hi dad! We we're studying, and then took a break to play Hungry Hippos, and…well, the rest is history." Jenny grinned, and Rufus couldn't believe his eyes. It was one of the few genuine smiles he'd gotten out of her recently.

"Nate." Lily greeted him. "I'm so sorry to hear about you and Serena."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I know it must be a little awkward for me to be here." Nate commented to her, sheepish.

"It's not the worst thing that's ever happened here, trust me." They all laughed. "I'm sure you guys will still be good friends; you've known each other for so long." Nate nodded, and Lily looked sympathetic. She understood how difficult her daughter was. "What are you doing for your birthday?" Lily inquired, and Nate sighed.

"Probably just a night out with Chuck. I don't think I'm going to be up for much more this year."

Lily, on impulse, was about to invite him over, when she happened to glance up at Jenny and Eric making wild motions at her to not say anything. She took the hint. "I'm sure that will be lovely. Charles knows how to have a good time."

"Yeah."

"Well, would you like to stay for dinner? Serena's at Blair's, so you don't have to worry about that." Lily was, as always, the perfect hostess, even to her daughter's ex-boyfriend.

"Thank you, but I really should go. Thanks for the game." He gave Jenny a hug and clapped Eric on the shoulder before he took off.

Later than night, while they were getting ready for bed, Rufus and Lily discussed their mutual observations about Nate and Jenny. It was obvious the way Nate felt about her, and he treated her incredibly well. After the fiasco that was Damien Dalgaard, Rufus was happy to have someone like Nate, whom he was familiar with, pursuing his daughter.

"I'm glad it's Nate." Rufus commented. "I honestly don't want Jenny thinking about guys right now, but I trust him. He's been good to her."

"He's a wonderful young man. I know Jenny is healing, but I really do hope it works out. They would make such a lovely couple. Remember when they stood up together at Cotillion?"

"Yeah, he seems to be good for her. And she's changed a lot. I haven't gotten a single act of rebellion from her. While I'm grateful she's on the straight and narrow, I'm still concerned about what this whole thing could do to her."

"Jenny's strong. She'll get through this." Lily told him, confident. "She's already doing so much better. I think the vacation will be healthy for all of us."

"Oh yeah, and Saturday night the kids are planning something for Nate's birthday. Some game called Assassin and a party afterward." He wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but he trusted the kids. Between the Upper East Side raised partiers, and the rock star's kids, they could figure something out.

"I'll call a caterer." Lily told him, and kissed him goodnight.

"Chuck, what is going on?" Nate finally asked on Saturday afternoon. He had met his grandfather for lunch earlier, and since then Chuck had kept him busy doing anything and everything, and he hadn't even had a spare moment to check his phone.

"Nothing! I have reservations at PJ Clarks, so we'd better get a move on."

"PJ Clark's? I expected more from you, Chuck." Nate harassed. This wasn't shaping up to be the greatest birthday.

"Hey, I've been a little busy." Chuck admonished his friend. "Jack is doing everything he can to take over my empire, and I just managed to stop him before he took this fabulous hotel we've both been living in." Chuck gestured around them.

"Yeah, what happened with that and your mother?"

"It was all a ruse set up by Jack. Thankfully Lily saw through it before anything irreversible happened."

"How are you and Blair?"

"Things have been strained lately, but I think her time in Paris with Serena will be good. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder." Chuck had a limo waiting for them, and Nate rolled his eyes. You could always count on Chuck's limo. The boy billionaire immediately pulled out the bottle of scotch that was ever present in his rides, and made Nate take a drink. "To the birthday boy!"

"Here's hoping for a not too horrible evening." Nate muttered, teasing his friend.

"Challenge accepted, my friend." Chuck shoved him, and the limo stopped.

"Why are we at the Van der Woodsen's?" Nate asked, glancing out the window at the familiar building.

"I left something here, earlier. Sorry, I meant to tell you we were making a stop. Come on, I'm sure Lily would love to wish you a Happy Birthday." Chuck practically dragged his friend out of the limo and away from his drink. They made small talk on the way up the elevator, and as the door opened, Nate heard a massive "SURPRISE!"

He was shocked to find Jenny and Eric, Dan, Vanessa, their parents, and a host of friends there, cheering for his birthday. Even Dorota had made it over. He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, and turned to hug Chuck. "You really had me going there." He joked.

"Don't thank me. The wonder-twins here planned it all." He gestured to Jenny and Eric who were holding a crown that said _Birthday Boy_. He hugged them both, grateful for their efforts. Eric jumped to the front of the crowd, and began explaining the game. Nate noticed everyone had polaroid pictures of themselves on necklaces around their necks-they were playing Assassin. As Eric addressed the room, Nate leaned over to whisper to Jenny.

"You guys planned this?"

"You deserve a good birthday, and I think we all needed a little fun." She told him with a twinkle in her eye, and a genuine smile.

"Thank you." He gave her a side hug, and couldn't keep the grin off his face. They took polaroid's of Nate and Chuck, and gave everyone a five minute countdown to run. The block was the limit, and if someone grabbed your picture before you got theirs, you died and came back to the apartment for the party. He loved this game, and was thrilled Jenny and Eric planned it.

"You better run." Jenny told him, as they took the elevator down. "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I won't kill you." She warned, and he couldn't help but grin. This was the happiest he'd seen Jenny in weeks, and he couldn't help but note that she really felt like the old Jenny. They had only talked a little since she got back to Constance, but she had told him how exhausted she was from playing Queen. He was happy to see Jenny from Brooklyn was still in there.

"Not if I kill you first." He teased as the elevator hit the ground, and they both took off out the lobby, with about two minutes left before the game started. They all felt like badasses as they hid and attacked all around the Upper East Side block. There was a thrill in the competition, and Nate was enjoying the rush of it all. He got six people out in the first ten minutes, but he figured most of them let him win because it was his birthday. He found it didn't bother him-he was having a blast either way.

He took Chuck's picture with relative ease, and Chuck just shrugged, commenting that now he could get back to the penthouse and start drinking. Chuck was so predictable. He realized that after about fifteen minutes, it was just him, Eric, Jenny, and surprisingly, Dorota left. Assassin seemed to be one of her hidden talents. Nate hid behind a bush just around the corner from the Van Der Woodsen's, and jumped when Jenny reached around from behind him and snagged his picture.

"I told you I would show no mercy." She teased him.

"You got me fair and square." He laughed, and they both went speechless and Dorota snuck up and grabbed Jenny's picture.

"I win!" She squealed. "I took Eric out at restaurant, and you two distract each other. Happy Birthday Mr. Nate!" She hugged him, and they all couldn't help but laugh.

"Congratulations, Dorota." He gave her an indulgent smile, despite his disappointment in his loss. She was a worthy adversary.

"I go tell Vanya!" She darted off back to the skyscraper, and Nate and Jenny just stared after her before bursting into fits of laugher.

"Who knew Dorota would be the last one standing?" Nate asked, slinging an arm around Jenny's shoulder's as they walked back to the apartment.

"Is it weird that I'm not surprised? She works for Blair, she must have developed some impressive survival skills." Jenny commented, and they shared a laugh at Blair's expense. As they hit the elevator, Nate gave Jenny a big hug.

"Thank you, again. I really appreciate you planning all of this."

"You're welcome." She replied. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek right before the doors opened, and strode into the living room, accepting all the cheers and jokes about his defeat. She stood frozen for a second, before following slowly after him. That kiss didn't seem strictly friendly to her, and she didn't know how to take it. She put on a smile as she joined the festivities, and tried to put it out of her mind. Dorota and Vanya were toasting her victory, and moments later, Rufus emerged from the kitchen with Nate's cake, lit up with candles. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday," and he gave Jenny an impish look out of the corner of his eye before he blew out the candles.

They all popped champagne, and toasted his nineteenth birthday, while stuffing their faces with cake. The broke out several board games, though the younger generation added a spin to theirs-Chuck can manage to turn anything into a drinking game. Nate wound up sitting next to Jenny, though he wouldn't admit he worked very hard to make sure that's where he ended up. He was disappointed she was off to Barbados with the family tomorrow, but he was grateful that he was able to spend his birthday with her and their other friends, not thinking about Serena, Jenny's rape, or any of the other negatives that had plagued them. They simply had fun.

Several hours later, Chuck told Nate it was time for them to go. He could tell that Nate was getting a little too drunk, and didn't want him doing anything he regretted. He saw the interactions between him and Jenny, and didn't feel like dealing with that drama. Nate resisted, but finally allowed himself to be dragged into the elevator with a chorus of "Happy Birthday's" following him. Despite what he thought that morning, it turned out to be a pretty great day.


	6. A Surprise Waiting at Home

"Nate, wake up." Chuck shook his best friend, trying to get him up. Nate wasn't going to be happy after how much he drank last night, but this was too important. "Nate, get your ass out of bed." Chuck practically shouted.

"Alright! Jesus, what's gotten into you? Don't you have like holy respect for the hungover or something?" Nate complained as he sat up, putting a hand to his pounding head. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was barely 9:30am on a Sunday.

"I do, but this takes precedence." He handed Nate a glass of water and an aspirin. When Nate finally got around to looking at Chuck, he realized his best friend was fully dressed in a suit, and looking fairly grim.

"What's going on?"

"We found the guy that raped Jenny." Nate felt all the blood drain from his face, and suddenly his hangover didn't seem all that important. "They got a call as they were getting ready to leave for Barbados about an hour ago."

"Are they still here?" Chuck nodded.

"They're at the precinct. They've got both him and Agnes. She got back last night and evidently wasn't expecting anyone to be waiting for her. It didn't take long at all for her to crack and tell me everything. My PI spent all night tracking down the asshole. I figured you want to know. I'm heading over the precinct now."

"I'll join you." Nate jumped up, and fought through the dizziness to get dressed. He must have drank a liter of water trying to sober up on the way to the police station. When they got out of the elevator, he saw Rufus, Lily, Dan, Vanessa, and Eric sitting in a waiting room. "Where's Jenny?" He asked, and even he could hear the desperation in his voice.

"She's talking to an officer. Our attorney is with her." Lily responded, and stood up to hug both Nate and Chuck. Everyone looked grim.

"How did you guys find him?" Nate asked.

"Well, my PI did a great deal of digging and managed to find the bachelor party that he was a part of, and also found a few witnesses that saw him leave with Jenny."

"The cops called early this morning to have Jenny come identify him." Rufus interjected.

"I ambushed Agnes at home last night, after she got in from LA." Chuck added. "She was doing some photo shoot and it didn't take much to get her to admit to drugging Jenny. It was pitiful actually. Sufficed to say, she's been fired. She's also been arrested on assault and possession charges. Turns out she's a fan of substance abuse." Chuck was grave. There was no hint of pride in those achievements. Nate let out a heavy sigh.

"How's Jenny?" He finally asked.

"She was practically catatonic on the way over here." Eric told him. "When she saw him, she broke down crying. I've never seen anything like it." Eric said, stony faced. Nate could tell the whole group felt awful. He gave Eric and Rufus hugs, and they all resigned themselves to wait.

About fifteen minutes later they heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Jenny walking toward them, escorted by an officer and the Van Der Woodsen's attorney. Nate's heart broke as he looked at her. She looked so broken. Her eyes were red, and she walked like she was pulling the load of an ox. He was the first one to reach her and enveloped her in a huge hug. He could feel her starting to cry again, and he just held her tight. Eric, Dan, and Vanessa each put a hand on her to help, and they guided her to a bench where she could sit down.

"What's going to happen?" Rufus asked the gentlemen.

"It's good news for you." The attorney responded. "Though we don't have a rape kit, there were witnesses who saw Mr. Decker leaving with Miss Humphrey here." He gestured to the young blonde who was practically falling apart in Nate's arms. "Also, we found DNA on her clothes. I don't mean to be indelicate, but it seems there was semen residue in her underwear that we were able to use to confirm the rape." The whole family looked horrified, and Nate held Jenny tighter. "Mr. Decker will be charged with rape, and will undoubtedly serve time for his crime. Miss Humphrey will have to testify in court, and a judge will decide his sentence."

Everyone was silent. "What about Miss Andrews?" Chuck inquired.

"Miss Andrews is over eighteen, so she will be tried as an adult. Unfortunately, we can only charge her with possession and conspiracy. She likely won't serve any time, but will be given some form of community service." They were all disgusted that she was getting off so easy. "I'm sorry. I have to go take care of some paperwork. I'll be back shortly." He followed the officer down the hall and into an office. Conversation broke out quietly and Chuck moved to stand next to Nate, who still sat cradling a crying Jenny on the bench. Eric sat on her other side with a soothing hand on her back, while Dan and Vanessa stood opposite them, leaning against the wall. The mood in the hall was grim.

"I'll speak to Blair and make sure that Agnes is black listed from ever working as a model again. I'll see if there's any other actions we can take. Excuse me." He pulled out his phone and strode down the hall to undoubtedly unleash the force of him, Blair, and Bass Industries on the culprits.

Jenny's crying finally subsided, and she sat up, wiping her tears on the back of her sleeve. "I'm sorry, you guys." She choked out.

"Don't apologize, Jen." Dan told her, squatting down in front of her. "This isn't your fault. We're all here for you, and we're going to do the best we can." They all looked up as they heard a door open, and Agnes walked out of the interview room escorted by her mother and lawyer.

"How dare you!" Her mother strutted up to Jenny. "We took you in! How dare you accuse my Agnes of something so fowl! We will fight this!" She declared, and Jenny sank back into Nate, not able to handle the indictment against her. Thankfully, Rufus intervened and practically shouted the woman down the hall. Agnes had the sense to look contrite. It seems Chuck scared her successfully enough that she didn't dare make a sound against any of them. Finally, the attorney returned and told them they could take Jenny home. He would contact them with a court date, which he assessed would be some time in the next two weeks. Nate helped Jenny to her feet, and kept an arm around her as they left the precinct. He didn't get a look at the guy that did it, but he was glad for it. He may not have been able to stop himself from pummeling the guy, and that probably wasn't the best idea in the middle of a police station.

As they all shuffled into Chuck's limo and the town car Rufus and Lily came in, he heard them commenting that they were going to delay, if not cancel their plans for Barbados. Jenny was in no condition to travel. He hardly took his hands off of her the whole way home, and she seemed too shell-shocked to care. By the time they arrived at the Van Der Woodsen's, she had drifted off to sleep, and Nate carried her as gently as he could inside. He laid her down on her bed, and let her dad tuck her in. She looked exhausted, and if it wasn't 11:00am, and he wasn't hungover, he would have needed a drink. Instead, Rufus made waffles, and they all sat in the living room, eating and trying to process what had just happened. No one ever imagined something like this, and they all prayed for it to be over soon.

Blair and Serena had offered to take the first flight home from Paris, but Chuck assured them there wasn't much they could do at this point. Everyone just needed some time to process what had happened. They all wanted to stay and be there for Jenny, so when she woke up about an hour later, they were all camped out in the living room watching _A Knight's Tale._ Rufus jumped up and gave her a hug, and asked if she needed anything. He made her some tea, and she sat down next to Nate on the couch. Dan and Vanessa were sitting at the table, Rufus and Lily were curled up on the love seat, Eric was occupying the armchair, and Chuck had left to go consult his PI. Nate had been sitting off to one side of the couch, and still looking fragile, Jenny had taken the open space next to him and curled up into a ball with his arm around her. She couldn't say anything, just sipped her tea while absently watching the movie.

They got a call from their attorney a few hours later setting a court date for about a week. Jenny had pulled herself together a little more by the time they heard, and leaning on the breakfast bar, apologized again about Barbados.

"Well, we can still go." Lily interjected. "It is Spring Break, and I think we could all use a vacation. I know Dan and Vanessa are still planning on going down to visit her parents in Vermont, so there's no reason we can't just take a later flight. It's up to you, Jenny, but I think some time away would be good. You're welcome to join us, Nate, if you haven't got other plans."

Nate was surprised. "That's really nice of you Mrs. Humphrey, but Columbia doesn't have Spring Break for another week. Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude on your vacation."

"That's very courteous of you, Nate. Jenny, I'll leave it up to you." Lily nodded toward her. She thought the vacation would be good for Jenny, but she didn't want to push. Travel was exhausting, and Jenny was in a very fragile state at the moment.

"I think some time away from the city would be nice."

"I'll set up the flights." Lily gave Jenny a squeeze, and went over to her desk to call the airline.

"Jen, your court date is set the Monday we get back. If you'd like, I can call Constance and tell them you're not coming to school that day. We can just say we've extended our Spring Break." Rufus asked her. She nodded, knowing she would be in no shape to go to school next Monday.

"We'll have fun, Jen." Eric told her, trying to brighten her mood. "You'll feel better, I promise."

"Nate, can I talk to you for a second?" Jenny asked him.

"Sure." He lead her over by elevator so they could talk.

"Firstly, I'm sorry this happened right after your birthday. I hope you at least had fun yesterday."

"Jen, don't worry about it. Last night was a blast, and I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I know. And, you've been so amazing. I really can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I don't know how I could get through this without you. "

"You know I care about you, Jenny. I'm happy I've been able to help."

She looked down at her hands fidgeting. "I'm really sorry to have to ask, but would you mind coming to court with me? You don't have to say yes. I don't want to take you away from your vacation, so it's okay if you say no. My family will be there, too." She rambled, and he put a finger against her lips to silence her.

"I wouldn't miss it. I promise I'll be there." He told her sincerely, keeping her gaze.

"Really?" She looked so earnest that his heart leapt. Her eyes were big and blue, and he just wanted to shield her from all of her pain and insecurity.

"Of course. I'm here for whatever you need." He answered, and she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry to ask, but honestly don't think I could do it without you. You've helped me so much." Her eyes welled up again, and he just hugged her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be here to help you through."

"I know it's a lot to ask. I'm just so grateful to have you."

"You always will." He assured her pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. After she collected herself, he lead her back into the living room, where the family was discussing travel plans.

"Everything okay?" Rufus asked them.

"Yeah." Jenny responded. "I just needed a friend."

Nate spent the rest of the week moping. He checked in on Jenny almost everyday in Barbados. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but he could tell she was worried about the impending trial. Columbia wasn't on Spring Break that week, so he still had to go to classes. Thankfully, there was nothing important happening in them, because he could barely concentrate. He went up to visit his dad in prison more than usual, just to take his mind off of things. His dad was disappointed that he and Serena had broken up, but respected his son's decisions. The Captain was making significant progress on himself while in prison, and there was even a chance he could make parole in the next few years, rather than decades. As much as he wanted to, Nate didn't tell him about Jenny, just because he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Her predicament wasn't his to share, and he didn't want to bring another girl into the conversation so quickly after he and Serena broke up. It had been just over two weeks, and he (not so) surprisingly, didn't feel hung up at all.

The Humphrey's were due back from Barbados on Saturday, and on Friday, Nate got Vanya to let him into the penthouse (Dan and Vanessa were still in Vermont) to put up a _Welcome Back_ banner. He was shocked by just how much he missed them while they were gone. He had gotten incredibly attached. Serena and Blair were due back on Sunday, and it had been surprisingly quiet with just him and Chuck. Chuck had been busy doing, of all things, planning a wedding for Dorota.

It was apparently a big deal that she and Vanya get married before the baby was born, and Blair had wanted to throw them a wedding. With Blair in Paris, it was up to Chuck to set everything up. He was surprisingly chipper about it. Apparently he and Blair would be the 'happy couple' that blessed the marriage. It was some Polish tradition, and Chuck was even paying to hold the wedding at the Palace. Turns out he had screwed up pretty badly with Blair in regards to Jack Bass and was trying to make amends. Something about Jack wanting to sleep with Blair in exchange for the Empire. Thankfully, Lily was able to intervene before anything happened, but Blair wasn't happy with Chuck that the offer had even been on the table. Chuck had been agonizing over the distance between them since, and Dorota's wedding was an opportunity for him to try to fix the mistake. Nate had to admire Chuck's dedication. If someone had told him in high school that Chuck would be planning a wedding for Blair's nanny in attempts to win her back, he would have laughed in their face. The wedding was set for a week from Saturday, and in the back of Nate's mind, he realized he wanted to take Jenny.

"That was a wonderful vacation, but I am happy to be home." Lily crooned as they got out of the limo from the airport. Vanya opened the doors for them, and offered to have someone bring up their bags. They thanked him, and Rufus, Lily, Eric, and Jenny all piled into the elevator, looking forward to getting back. It was late in the afternoon on Saturday, and they had been traveling all weekend. When the elevator opened, they were all surprised to see Chuck, Nate, Dan, and Vanessa standing underneath a banner that read _Welcome Home_.

"Whoa." Eric blurted out in regards to the reception. He had a feeling who had set it up, and he planned on having a serious conversation with Nate. He appreciated all the guy was doing, but he felt incredibly protective of Jenny, particularly after all she had bent through. Hugs were exchanged, and they had just begun to swap stories when Vanessa suggested they all go out for dinner. They were all hungry, and nobody felt like cooking.

"That sounds wonderful." Lily exclaimed. "Except could we go in maybe half an hour? I know I'd like to change and refresh after that flight." They all agreed, and Eric pulled Nate aside.

"Can I talk to you?" Eric inquired, though he really wasn't asking.

"Of course. What's going on, man?"

"Do you have feelings for Jenny?" Eric asked outright, and Nate could barely form words.

"Look, Eric…"

"I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her." Nate paused, letting that sink in. It was one thing for Chuck to notice-he was Nate's best friend. But it seemed everyone else was picking up on his feelings as well.

"Are you upset?" Nate finally asked. He knew that if he wanted any chance with Jenny, he would need Eric's approval, among others.

"No, I just…you of all people know what Jenny's been through."

"I would never do anything to hurt her." Nate impressed on Eric, and the young Van Der Woodsen knew he was sincere.

"I know. And believe me, we all appreciate everything you've done for her. She's really needed you. I'm just concerned. I don't want you pursuing her if it's just a pity thing, or you need feel like the hero, because that will wear off, and I'm not going to let her get hurt because of it."

Nate sighed and nodded. "I understand why you might think that, and I might too if I was in your position. I know you just want to protect her."

"So you see my dilemma." Eric refused to concede ground. No matter how much he liked Nate as a person, he was determined to practice tough love in this situation. He wasn't playing around with Jenny's feelings.

"I do, and I want to put your mind at ease. Yes, I have feelings for Jenny. I've had feelings for Jenny for a long time."

"I remember." Eric reminded him, crossing his arms. "As I recall, it didn't end well."

Nate sighed. "No, it didn't. The timing was off, and I agree I handled it pretty badly." Nate admitted, and Eric was surprised and happy to see Nate taking responsibility. "But, you have to know it's not a pity thing or a hero complex. Serena and I were falling apart before anything even happened to Jenny-in fact, I think we were falling apart from the start. Anyway, I do have feelings for Jenny, strong feelings, and I have no intention of hurting her. If she's not up for a relationship, which no one could blame her for, I won't push it. Right now, all I can do is be there for her, and when she's ready we'll approach it. I don't want to screw this up." Nate revealed, and Eric was struck by the sincerity in his voice. He had never seen Nate like this about a relationship, and he was much more observant than people gave him credit for. Observing people had become something of a hobby for him, and he had gotten very good at it. The Upper East Side was a cesspool of fascinating people, and Eric prided himself on his knowledge of them.

"I've never seen you like this about anyone." Eric commented.

"I've done a lot of growing up." Nate told him, and they both laughed.

"Well, I'm happy for you. I think you're good for Jenny."

"She's good for me, too." Nate replied, absentmindedly. "Do I have your approval?" Nate asked jokingly, but also incredibly serious. Eric nodded, and Nate practically sagged from relief.

"You really do care about her." Eric chimed, stupefied.

"Yeah, I do." Nate couldn't quite keep the silly grin off his face, and even as he said it, he knew that barely covered it. He was falling for Jenny, hard.

"So what's your move?" Eric grinned.

"I was thinking of asking her to Dorota's wedding." He confided, and Eric thought it was a great idea. It was nice to have the little Van Der Woodsen in his corner. As everyone made their way down to leave, Nate felt lighter, and looked forward to dinner. Things were going well.


	7. Too Good to Be True?

Jenny was a ball of nerves on Monday morning. She had to be at the courthouse by 8:30am, and she was shaking, she was so scared. As promised, Nate came with her. His spring break started that day, so he wasn't missing classes or anything important. He had been holding her hand since he met her at the penthouse an hour earlier. Now, they were waiting in the hall outside the courtroom, and they had a whole host of people there. The guy, Jason Decker, was going to be escorted in by the bailiff, but what looked like his mother and two friends were sitting several yards away from the Humphrey gang out in the hallway. Jenny's group made Decker's look pitiful. Not only were Rufus, Lily, Dan, Vanessa, and Eric there, but Alison had come down from Hudson, Nate came, and so did Blair, Dorota, Serena, and Chuck. Jenny practically had an army to defend her. There were several other witnesses called to testify, but they were being held in another chamber off the courtroom.

When they called up the case, everybody stood, and Rufus put an arm around Jenny to lead her into the courtroom. They took their places on the defendants side, and they all waited with baited breath as the bailiff brought Jason Decker into the courtroom. He was maybe six feet tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked shady, and Nate felt his fists clench. Jenny's thoughts raced as she saw him walk in. Seeing his face brought back flashes of memory, and it was hard looking at the man who did this to her. At the same time though, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her falter. When they called her up to testify, both Nate and her father stood up. Her dad hugged her and Nate gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You can do this." He told her. She drew strength from the people who had come to support her, and held her head high as she ascended to the witness stand. She and Dr. Windom had spent the week getting her comfortable talking about her experience, and her attorney prepared her for what kind of questions she could expect. She sat on the stand for a good twenty minutes, and managed to keep her composure the whole time. When they finally dismissed her, she happily sank onto the bench between her father and Nate, both of whom put their arms around her. They had to sit through Decker's testimony, but in light of the evidence, there wasn't much he could do. He was found guilty of 2nd degree rape, for having sex with a minor who was under the involuntary influence of drugs, and therefore incapable of consent. He was sentenced to four years in prison, and when the judge dropped the hammer, they all let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over.

"I say we celebrate." Rufus told everyone as they left the courtroom. "Who's up for brunch at The Carlisle?" There were a lot of affirmatives, and a few cheers. Chuck and Blair looked especially proud of themselves, considering everything they put in to make this happen. Even Serena came up and hugged Jenny. She gave Nate a rueful look, but they were cordial towards each other. They knew how big of a day this was. Jenny almost felt dizzy as they walked out of the courthouse, and had to lean against the wall as they hit the fresh air. She couldn't believe what she had just done. There was a town car waiting for Rufus and Lily, while Chuck and Blair had taken his limo, and he was gracious enough to extend it to the rest of the them, offering a toast of champagne.

"I just need a minute." Jenny told Chuck as they all started to pile into the limo. He nodded, and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You did good, J." He told her. "We're all proud of you." She nodded and smiled her thanks. Nate hung back with her, and put a steadying hand on her arm.

"You alright?" She nodded, but looked like she might be sick. She took a step toward the limo, and then stopped, rushed over to the bushes and promptly threw up. "Whoa! Jenny!" Nate held her hair back and rubbed a soothing hand in circles on her back.

"I'm sorry. I think I just got overwhelmed. I can't believe it's over."

"It's okay." When she stood up, she looked surprisingly much better.

"I'm sorry. I know that was gross." She apologized, grimacing.

"Don't worry about it. Do you feel better?" To his delight, she smiled; a true, thousand watt smile.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be okay." She assured him, before throwing her arms around him.

"You did great in there. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you!" She let go of him. "Let's celebrate." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the limo. When they climbed inside, the festivities were in full swing.

"Let's get this girl a drink!" Chuck exclaimed and handed Jenny a mimosa. She downed it in one gulp and they all cheered. Nate just gazed at her affectionately. He was thrilled to see her so happy. It was like a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Chuck instructed the driver to take them to the Carlisle, and by the time they got there, everyone was a little tipsy off mimosas. They piled into a private dining room, which Lily had called on the way to reserve, and once they were all seated with drinks in their hands, Rufus stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast to my daughter." He raised his glass in Jenny's direction. "I was devastated when I found out what happened to you, but I am amazed at how hard you've worked to overcome it, and how strong you were today. You held your head high, and you were incredible. I'm so proud of you, and I'm going to turn a blind eye to the mimosa in your hand, because you deserve it." They all laughed, and toasted her. Everyone dug into their brunch, and the mood in the room was light and victorious.

By the time everyone dispersed to their days an hour or so later, Jenny was tipsy, and lighter than she had been in weeks. Her mom and Rufus had to go to the gallery, and Lily had to go to Bass Industries with Chuck. Nate had started his Spring Break, and since she didn't have to go back to Constance until tomorrow, they decided to spend the day together celebrating. Chuck offered his limo, as he would return to Bass with Lily. Serena had left early to take a cab over to work, and from the limo, they dropped Dan, Vanessa, and Blair off at NYU. When they realized they had the whole day to themselves, they decided to avoid the Upper East Side.

"Where do you want to go?" Nate asked her, as he poured her another mimosa.

"I want to go to Brooklyn." She told him, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to feel like me again. Not the Queen of Constance, or a Park Avenue Princess; just Little J from Brooklyn."

"Alright. Let's do it!" Jenny gave the address of the loft to the driver, and she just enjoyed being with Nate. Sitting in the limo with him, carefree for the first time in a long time, she remembered just how much fun she used to have with him, and furthermore, just how much she liked him. In her champagne fueled buzz, she blushed constantly, and was hyperaware of every time he touched her. When the driver let them out, she practically dragged Nate to the field near their building where her family used to picnic and play games. It was coated in a thin layer of snow, but she ran around anyway, spreading her arms wide and twirling. Nate laughed at her effervescence and on impulse, he chased her. When he caught up, he grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up and whirled her around. She squealed in pleasure, and held onto him for dear life as he swung her in circles. When he finally set her down, he lost his balance, and they both toppled over, with Jenny landing practically on top of him.

"Oof!" He felt the wind get knocked out of him as he hit the ground.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She tried to push herself off of him, but their legs were tangled up, and she struggled. She touched her hand to his head to see if he was alright, and he instinctively reached up and held it there. His eyes met hers and they both went speechless as they gazed at each other. He sat up, never breaking eye contact, and moved his hand to her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Jenny…" He whispered, and leaned in. She shut her eyes, and felt his lips touch hers ever so gently. It was sweet and chaste, and left her breathless. When she opened her eyes, he was gazing intently at her, his eyes nervous and questioning. "I'm sorry…if you weren't ready for that, or okay with it, or didn't want-"

She cut him off by kissing him again. His hand threaded into her hair while the other came to her waist pulling her closer. Her lips were warm despite the cold air, and he tasted the remnants of mimosa. Her delicate fingers touched his neck, and a shiver ran down his spine from the cold touch. When they broke apart, he noticed her normally pale cheeks were flush, whether from the cold or the heat, he wasn't sure. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. She looked at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

"Nate, are you sure you want…" She trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sure." He told her, his smile was pure and euphoric. She laughed nervously.

"Nate, I…"

"Jenny, I'm not asking for anything. I really care about you, and I just want to spend time with you. You are the most incredible person I've ever met, and I can't stop thinking about you…I really like you." She felt her heart flutter.

"Nate, you've been so good to me. I couldn't have even dreamed of someone treating me the way you have. I just…I'm really scared. I don't know how long it's going to be before I'm ready to, you know." She couldn't meet his eyes, and he felt an aching in his chest.

"Jenny, oh god, I would never push you into something you're not ready for. Seeing you when you told me what happened…it broke my heart. I want you to feel comfortable, and we'll go at your pace. That is, if you want. I don't want to assume." He looked so nervous. She had never seen him like this. He always seemed so confident around girls.

"Nate, please tell me this isn't because you pity me or something, because I couldn't take…" She tried the keep the trembling from her voice, but she was truly terrified. She couldn't picture anyone genuinely wanting to be with her after what happened, and a part of her truly believed Nate was only being nice because he felt bad for her.

"Oh, Jenny, no. Do you think Eric would have let me live if that was the case?"

"You talked to Eric?"

"Well, actually he talked to me. He's surprisingly intimidating." He couldn't keep the laugh from his voice, and he saw Jenny's lips perk up. She still couldn't quite look him in the eye. "He wanted to keep you from getting hurt, and I promised him I wouldn't dare. I'm not doing this because I pity you, Jenny. It's quite the opposite actually. You have been so brave through all of this, and I am amazed at how strong you were in court today. I meant what I said at the benefit that night. You are a really special person, and you deserve to be treated well." She let out a shaky breath.

"You say that now. Nate, I really like you. It's just…I'm a mess, and I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to…to be enough." Nate could sense her fear, and instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Please don't think like that, Jenny. Don't ever undervalue yourself." As he held her, he realized she was shivering. They were sitting on snow. "Are you cold?"

"A little." She admitted. He let go long enough to help her up, and then pulled her back to his side. "Do you have a key? We can go inside for a while, or we can just go back to Lily's."

"Let's go inside. I need a taste of home right now." She told him, and he guided her up to her family's loft. When she opened the door, he pulled a blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around her. She was already so skinny, he didn't need her getting sick. Unsurprisingly, the place was empty. "Where do you guys keep tea?" He asked, and she pointed out a cabinet. He set the kettle on the stove, and in a few minutes, they were both sipping hot tea at the counter. She surveyed the room.

"It feels like a lifetime ago, yet it's still home."

"I lived here once." He chuckled.

"And then my brother kicked you out for kissing me." She commented dejectedly.

"I realize that. I didn't handle it very well last time. That's something I plan on doing right this time around."

"You're really serious." She searched his eyes for misgivings, but couldn't find any. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't know. It just seems too good to be true." He smiled ruefully.

"I'm not being rash, Jenny. Believe me, I've put a lot of thought into this."

"You make it sound like a math problem." She stared into her tea.

He chuckled. "I guess it came off that way. Will you look at me?" Gingerly, she raised her eyes to his. "I mean what I'm telling you. I want you, just as you are. I really do care about you, and I hope you see that."

She looked at him shyly and a faint smile graced her lips. "Okay. I just need to take things slowly."

"Your pace, Jenny. Whatever you want." He brushed his hand along her temple, smoothing the hair out of her face and giving her an encouraging smile.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked, sinking into his touch. He leaned in slowly, asking permission with his eyes. She tilted her lips up to him, and closed her eyes as he brushed his lips over hears. She sighed into him, and he pressed another, gentle kiss to her forehead.

"You've had quite a day." He commented. She laughed, and nodded. He glanced at his watch, and noticed that is was about three in the afternoon.

"Do you have to be somewhere?"

"No. I just lose all sense of time when I'm with you. So what should we do with the rest of our day of freedom?"

She put her hands, swallowed by her sweater, up to her lips, and Nate was momentarily distracted by how adorable she looked. "It's cold out there." She said. "And I don't want to go back to Lily's just yet. Can we just cuddle on the couch or something?"

"As you wish." He responded, and her breathing stopped. She recalled watching _The Princess Bride_ with him after he found out what happened, and clearly he did, too. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck before he plopped down on the couch and opened his arms to her. She tucked in at his side, and rested her head on his chest, loving the feel of his arms around her. He pressed his lips to her head as she turned on the TV. They ended up watching re-runs of _Friends_ , and just spending the afternoon talking and laughing. She couldn't believe just how good it felt to be held. A few hours and several episodes later, she got a call from her dad asking where she was. She had to get up and grab her phone from her bag.

Not seeing any reason not to, she told him. "I'm at the loft with Nate. I wanted to get out of Manhattan for a while, and home sounded nice. Nate's on spring break so he came with. We've just been watching _Friends._ "

"I'm glad. You deserve some down time." Rufus told her through the phone. "I'm about to leave the gallery. I can swing by an pick you guys up, or you can just meet us back at Lily's."

"Um…" She put her hand over the receiver.

"My dad wants to know what our plan is."

"Whatever you want to do."

"I think I'll just meet you back at Lily's. We're probably going to grab dinner or something."

"Okay. And Jenny?"

"Yah, dad?"

"I love you. Get home safe."

"I will, dad. I love you, too." She hung up the phone and climbed back into Nate's arms.

"Dinner, huh?"

"At some point." She laughed. "Right now, I'm comfortable."

"Me, too. You seem to be feeling much better."

"I am. I guess I really needed this." She pressed her hand to his chest, and his arms tightened around her.

"I've got a question for you."

"Hm?"

"Will you be my date to Dorota's wedding on Saturday?" She sat up a little so she could look at him.

"Really? I mean, you know there are going to be about a dozen people who could post on Gossip Girl. And Serena. Is she going to be okay seeing us there together?"

"It doesn't matter. Gossip Girl can post whatever she wants. And Serena and I broke up weeks ago. We were doomed from the start, and she knew that. She'll be fine. And knowing Serena, she'll already have a new boyfriend by then." He joked.

"Okay." She agreed. He kissed her again, lingering. "I would be happy to be your date, Mr. Archibald." She smiled against his lips.

"I'm honored, Miss Humphrey."

They stayed cuddled up, just talking for a while, until it got dark, and they realized they really should get back. He helped her into her coat, knowing how cold it would be outside, and called for a cab so they wouldn't have to stand in the street waiting. She locked up behind them, and when the cab arrived, they piled in and told him the Upper East Side.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah."

He tapped on the glass divider, and told the cabbie to pull over in two blocks. When they got out the car, they were hit with a blustering wind, and Jenny had to grab onto him so as not to be blown away. He quickly ushered her into the restaurant, and she gasped as she looked around. It was an adorable little hole in the wall pizza place, and they quickly settled in to a table.

"Even the worst pizza in Manhattan is better than anywhere else in the world." He commented, and she couldn't help but agree. They had just started to eat when her phone went off. She sighed. "It's Gossip Girl."

"Better get it over with." He told her. "Just rip it off like a bandaid."

She pulled her phone out and hung her head when she saw the picture. It was of her and Nate, sitting at the pizza parlor. It couldn't have been taken more than fifteen minutes ago. "My grace period is over." She showed him the photo.

"It's not that bad. It just says we're eating pizza together, which is all we're doing. People know we've been friends. I'm fine with them knowing that we're more, but that's totally up to you." She thought about it for a few minutes while they dug into their food.

"It's not that I don't want people to know. That's not what bothers me. I just feel like we should talk to our friends first, before she blows the lid off."

"I understand."

"So, no PDA in Gossip Girl territory." She warned him, with a twinkle in her eye.

"You don't know how good you look. That may be easier said than done." He teased, and she flushed.

"You need to get comfortable with me complementing you, because it's going to happen a lot."

"Fine." She challenged. "Nate Archibald, you have the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen, and you amaze me everyday with your kindness, your generosity, and your charm. And you have impeccable style." She finished, taking a bit of her pizza, her eyes twinkling, never leaving his.

"Are you sure about that no PDA thing?" He asked, breathless as he picked up the tab. "Come on, let's get you home."


	8. On Top of the World

Jenny felt on top of the world when she got to Constance the next day. Having spring break in Barbados, getting her testimony over with, and getting together with Nate had her flying high. Even her cronies noticed, though she told them it was just leftover from her fantastic vacation in Barbados. Even though she was back established as queen, she was different. She marched right up to the Met steps with Eric in tow, despite the fact that the girls were giving them funny looks.

"What's he doing here?" One of them inquired.

" _He_ is my brother." Jenny told her flat out, and her gaze turned to ice. "And he will be joining us. If you have a problem, you can leave." Her tone left nothing to be questioned, and they all seemed to shut up. The queen was back, and she was determined to make life at Constance better. She refused to let being queen turn her back into a terrible person, and she resolved to hold her status and rule, but made Eric and Nate swear to bitch slap her if she did indeed turn back into a bitch.

As she was heading back to class after lunch, she got a text from Nate.

" _So bored! Chuck has me helping with the wedding. Hooray for spring break. Can I pick you up at Constance later?_ "

She sent him a brief reply. " _I have to go to Ostroff. Meet me after?_ "

Seconds later she got a response. " _Text me when and where, and I'll be there._ " A goofy grin lit up her face, and she did her best to hide it from her classmates.

" _That rhymed._ "

" _You're adorable._ " He shot back. She had to repress the giggle that threatened to escape as she walked into her class. She struck up a sober expression as she texted him the address of a coffee shop near the Ostroff Center. Eric normally walked home with her, but she told him not to worry about it today. He knew what was going on, so he didn't question it.

Several hours later, she strode into the coffee shop, and saw Nate sitting at a table about halfway back. His face brightened when he saw her, but when he leaned in to kiss her, she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. He took it in stride, and kissed her other cheek as well, just to fish out the European greeting, drawing a laugh from both of them.

"Gossip Girl territory." He sighed. "This is turning out to be harder than I thought." She had to laugh.

"I'm sorry." She sipped her coffee bashfully.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He teased her. "How's it going at Ostroff?"

She nodded. "It's going really well. I've been walking on a cloud for the past twenty four hours, and Dr. Windom definitely noticed. I told her about you."

Nate choked on his coffee for a moment. "Should I be concerned?"

"No! Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. She just wanted to know what had put me in a good mood. She's really glad to see me happy like this. It's a nice change from our typical sessions."

Nate wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the details of Jenny's sessions-he still couldn't bear to picture what had happened to her. "Are you making progress with it though?"

"Yes. We're just focused on moving forward. It's not just physical, it messes you up mentally. We're working on it though." She fidgeted as she talked, and he could tell she wanted to change the subject.

"Okay, let's talk about something else, like when we plan on telling everyone we're dating."

"You might want to wear a helmet when we tell my brother. You know how he reacted last time."

"I think we both agree we didn't think that through very well."

"I still feel really bad about what I did to Vanessa. She didn't deserve that." Nate flashed back to the ball where Jenny put Vanessa in a see-through dress. That wasn't a high point in their friendship. "You guys got past it though."

"We did. And now she's dating Dan." They both a good a laugh at that one.

"It must be weird for you, seeing them together."

"I really don't see them much. But, it always seemed like just a matter of time before it would happen. I hope they can make it work."

"They do look really good together."

"Do you ever find things a little," she searched for the right word. "Incestuous?"

Nate nearly spat out his drink laughing. "Welcome to the Upper East Side."

Jenny looked a little forlorn as she thought about it. "I just hope it doesn't ruin all of our friendships. I look at all of our parents and it freaks me out a little bit."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I remember wanting to get away from here. When I was applying to colleges, I wanted to go to Los Angeles, and just get away from it all."

"Why didn't you?"

"Family, friends, and I realized that as messed up as this place is, it's home."

"You mentioned you went to see your dad again last week."

"I did. He's got a chance for parole in the next few years, which we didn't expect. He had a fifteen year sentence."

"Have things gotten any better with your mom?"

"My mother is a piece of work." Nate chuckled. "You'll see when you meet her."

"Which brings us back to how we're going to tell everyone." She took his hand in both of hers on the table in between them, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. "I don't want to cause any problems."

"I thought you were the queen. Can't the queen do what ever she wants?" He teased.

"It's not Constance I'm worried about. It's Dan, Vanessa, Serena, even my dad. He's been really protective of me the past few weeks."

"For good reason. But, think about it. I'm not living with you guys, which I think was Dan's biggest complaint."

"And he wasn't too thrilled about his best friend dating his sister."

"I like Dan, but he can be incredibly judgmental." Nate sighed, and Jenny nodded her assent.

"He's obnoxiously high and mighty sometimes."

"Second, there's no Vanessa in this picture. We had problems last time because you didn't want to endanger your friendship, which I respect."

"She and Dan sort of cross each other out." Jenny laughed, and Nate agreed there was nice symmetry there.

"That leaves Serena."

Nate sighed. "Jenny, did you know that Serena ran away with Tripp a few months ago? Before she and I started dating, she was hooking up with my married cousin who was running for Congress. If ever there was someone who fit the profile of a serial dater, it's her."

"You two have history though."

"That's all it is-history. And we both realized that wasn't enough to sustain a relationship. She knows that, and she has no right to judge us. I don't want to hide our relationship. That's what got us in trouble in the past. Let's just go out, guns blazing, and screw what anybody thinks."

Jenny searched his eyes, and found comfort in what she saw. He was sincere and earnest, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized how much they had both matured. There was actually a chance this could work. "Okay. Dorota's wedding."

"Besides, if they can't figure it out by the way I've been following you around like a puppy lately, they're idiots." Nate chucked, and Jenny flushed crimson. She downed the last of her coffee to distract herself.

"It's getting late. I really should get to the library. I have so much work to do."

"Don't send me back to Chuck!" He pleaded as he opened the door for her.

"How can you not have more exciting things to do on your Spring Break? I thought you were the life of the party?"

He put a hand at the small of her back and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Well, my girlfriend doesn't want people to know we're together yet, otherwise I would be spending every minute of it with her." Jenny felt a shiver run down her spine.

"You calling me your girlfriend?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I don't know. It's just…we haven't said it in so many words."

"We're taking this slow, Jenny. We'll spend this week working out the details, talking and making sure you're ready. And if you are, then we'll take it from there."

"You are too good to me."

"I'm just getting started."

Jenny didn't see Nate much in person for the rest of the week, but it seemed like they were constantly talking. Almost every time she checked her phone during the day there was a text from him. The girls were constantly nagging her about the mystery guy that kept messaging her. She had been in such a good mood that she found balancing her role as queen without turning into one was getting a little easier. She was slowly figuring out how to keep the school in check without falling prey to the Queen Bee attitude that had caused her so many problems in the past.

Nate met her again after her appointment at Ostroff on Thursday, and they spent the afternoon together at the loft. It was pretty far out of Gossip Girl's reach, and with Dan back at NYU and Rufus at Lily's, they pretty much had the place to themselves.

"Are you hungry?" Nate had been watching a basketball game while Jenny sat with her feet on his lap, studying for a quiz, when his stomach growled. She laughed at him, and put her notes down.

"Yeah, actually I am. How do you feel about cooking?"

"In general, or right now?"

"Right now. I'm sure we can find something edible in this place. If not, we can always run down to the market. I think it would be fun!"

"I'd love that. It's time to finally put my Home-Ec skills to use!"

"We'll see if you're any good in the kitchen." She made to stand up, and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back down on the couch with him. He started tickling her and she laughed so hard, screaming for him to stop between rounds of laughter. When he finally did, she whacked him with a pillow, struggling for breath and trying to stop smiling. He just grinned up at her mischievously. He stood up and pulled her in for a deep kiss, wrapping this arms around her waist and breathing her in. One of her hands tangled in his hair while the other rested against his neck, holding him to her. His hands roamed her back, and she sighed into his embrace. When they broke apart, they were beaming.

"Lead the way." He gestured and followed her into the kitchen. When they surveyed their options, they realized they were going to have to get some supplies. About twenty minutes later, they returned to the loft with bags of groceries. They settled on salmon filet with steamed vegetables and french bread. Jenny even picked up a bouquet of hydrangeas to try and freshen the place up a bit. It turns out Nate was very handy in the kitchen.

"Where did you learn to cook?" She asked as he sliced the salmon and set the chunks to marinate. She was chopping vegetables and tossing them into a pot to steam. He wiped his hands, and leaned against the counter.

"I actually really enjoy cooking. I remember having all this wonderful food growing up, and around the time I hit High School, I would ask the various chef's we had to teach me. I tried to use it as a way to bring my family together-get us all to have dinner together. It rarely worked."

"I'm sorry, Nate."

"It's fine. I've long since accepted this is what my family is like." She finished with the vegetables and wrapped her arms around his waist, gazing up at him from under her lashes.

"You turned out pretty great in spite of it all. I have to be thankful for that."

"Well, you can tell my mother when you meet her on Saturday." He pressed a tiny kiss to her nose.

"We've already talked about my family. How do you think it's going to go over with yours?"

"Well considering they tried to marry me off to Blair to save my dad's business before he ended up in prison, I really don't care." He chuckled. "It'll be fine. My mom has plenty of other things to worry about besides who I'm dating." Jenny nodded.

"Would you like something to drink? We clearly don't have much here, but we could raid my dad's wine rack."

"Let's do it." Nate moved to the rack and grabbed a bottle of white wine. Jenny poured them two glasses while he set the salmon in the oven. After Nate sliced the bread, Jenny slathered it in butter and garlic, and set it aside. When they pulled the fish out of the oven, she set the bread in to toast while Nate finished up with the fish. "We make a pretty good team." Nate announced, as he surveyed their handiwork.

"I'd call dinner a success."

"Well, it's not over yet." He leaned in to kiss her when they heard someone talking in the hall and a key turning in the door. They looked up just in time to see Dan and Vanessa walk in, and freeze, dumbfounded by what they saw.

"Oh, shit." Jenny whispered, stifling a laugh at the look on her brother's face. She stepped away from Nate. "Hi guys." She said awkwardly. "We just made dinner…" Dan looked like her was trying to swallow a cantaloupe. "Do you want to join?" He finally snapped out of his daze, but struggled to find words.

"You…Nate…dinner…together…but…" Vanessa put a hand on his arm to calm him and he finally got a clear sentence out in English. "What is going on here?"

"Well, we made salmon filet, with steamed vegetables and french bread. It should be edible, unless you've gone vegan in the last few days, Dan." Jenny teased him, and Nate was surprised by how easily she seemed to handle her brother walking in on them. She was really getting her confidence back.

"Jenny, that's not what I meant, and you know it."

"I know. You wanted to know why I was alone in the loft with Nate, and what we've been doing."

Dan nodded, an _I'm not happy with you_ expression on his face. "Care to explain?"

"I think the situation speaks for itself." Jenny told him, having decided firmly not to take any crap from her brother. Vanessa's expression was surprisingly neutral.

"Jenny, can I speak to you for a minute?" Dan asked, frustration emanating from him in waves.

"Fine." Jenny gave Nate a quick kiss on the cheek before following her brother back into her's and Dan's old conjoined bedroom. Vanessa gave Nate a questioning look, but he just shrugged and opened the oven to check on the bread.

"You and Jenny?" She asked. He didn't detect any malice in her voice. She just seemed resignedly curious.

"Are you upset?"

She actually laughed out loud. "No, I think Dan is upset enough for the both of us." She sat down on one of the barstools as Nate pulled the bread out of the oven. "I've seen you two together lately, and I knew it was just a matter of time. I think Dan was in denial." They shared a laugh at Humphrey's expense.

"Are you okay with it? I don't want to ruin yours and Jenny's friendship."

"We got past that a long time ago. We're not letting guys," she stuck her tongue out at him on that word, "get in the way anymore. Besides, you and I didn't work out, and now I'm finally with Dan. I'm happy for you guys." She told him sincerely.

"Thanks, Vanessa."

"I'll work on him. He'll come around." Speak of the devil, Dan emerged from his bedroom, taking deep breaths, clearly trying to calm himself.

"Nate, your turn." H gestured for his friend to join him out in the hall, and they all stifled laughs at Dan's antics. Jenny gave him an apologetic shrug as he shut the door behind him.

"So, tell me everything!" Vanessa demanded, and Jenny blushed, unable to keep the silly grin off her face. "Are you really okay with dating right now? After everything that's happened?"

"I appreciate your concern, and we've talked about it. He's not pushing me into anything. It just finally feels like the timing is right, and he makes me so happy. He's been so good to me, and we're really going to try to make things work this time. I hope you and Dan can support that."

Vanessa stood up and gave her friend a big hug. "Of course. He's a great guy, and you deserve to be happy. I'm so proud of you. Now, I want to know everything!" Jenny was just about to launch into the story of what happened after the trial when Dan and Nate walked back in. Nate looked satisfied, and Dan looked resigned. "So, what's the verdict?" Vanessa asked Dan, wrapping an arm around his waist as he stood next to her.

"I'm still not thrilled, but clearly my opinion isn't going to change much. If this is what you guys really want, then I won't stand in your way. Jenny, you seem to know what your doing, and Nate…I swear to God, if you hurt her, I will punch you again." Nate chuckled.

"Trust me, I know."

"Now, does that dinner offer still stand? I want to hear all about what happened!" Vanessa exclaimed. They set places and Jenny told them about them spending more and more time together until they finally kissed after the trial. She told them they had wanted to keep it quiet for a while until they were sure what she was comfortable with. Vanessa seemed genuinely happy for them, and as Dan watched them throughout dinner, he gradually eased up. He could see just how in sync they were, and it was clear by the way Nate looked at her and talked about how she had been doing the past few weeks that he genuinely cared. Dan still had his reservations-he knew Nate had a sketchy track record with women, he had to admit this seemed different. He hoped for the best.

"So when were you actually planning on telling us, rather than hiding out in Brooklyn?" Dan inquired, and he tried very hard to keep the edge out of his voice.

"I asked Jenny to be my date to Dorota's wedding on Saturday, and we figured we'd test the waters then." Nate replied.

"That sounds fair." Humphrey conceded. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was already past 9pm. "Jenny, you probably should get back to Lily's. It's a school night, and I know dad's been really anal about your curfew." Jenny sighed.

"He's right."

"I'll take you home." Nate stood up with her.

"We'll clean up, don't worry about it." Vanessa told them, and they thanked her as they shrugged into their coats. Jenny got a text from her dad as the got in the cab, asking where she was. She shot him a quick text telling him she was on her way home.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate asked her as they crossed the Manhattan Bridge.

"I'm just happy my brother didn't punch you in the face this time."

"Yeah, purple's not really my color."

"Not on your face anyway." She joked.

"You're the fashion expert. Should I match my tie to your dress for Dorota's wedding?" Jenny grinned.

"I don't even know what I'm wearing. Eleanor and Dorota asked me to help make her dress, so I've been pretty busy focusing on that. The bride's day and all."

"How are things with Eleanor? Are you still working for her?"

"I've wanted to, but thankfully there hasn't been much for me to do since the show. I'm grateful, because I haven't been ready to go back yet. I do miss it though."

Nate gave her a quick kiss as they pulled up to the VDW's. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be at the Waldorf's after school. Last minuted tailoring for Dorota, and any other slave labor Eleanor tasks me with." She chuckled.

"I'll probably be by helping out as well. There's so much that goes into a wedding!"

"See you tomorrow then." She gave him one more, lingering kiss before she got out of the cab.

If Nate thought he would be able to spend time with Jenny while they prepped for the wedding, he was severely mistaken. Blair had dug up her clipboard, and was ordering people around left and right trying to get everything ready in time. He barely saw Jenny as she was hunched over a sewing machine tailoring Dorota's, and everyone else's, clothes it seemed. There were a couple times she caught him staring from across the room, and they grinned at each other like lovesick teenagers before hiding behind their chores. In all honesty, they weren't very subtle, but it seemed everyone was too busy to notice, or even care.

By the time they finished everything they needed before the big day tomorrow, it was nearly two in the morning, and everyone was exhausted. Blair, Chuck, and Serena all trudged up to the stairs to their beds, and Jenny's eyes were burning from sewing all evening. She could barely keep them open as she finished up stitching Dorota's dress. Eleanor gave her a weary thank you as she and Cyrus followed her daughter upstairs. Nate sat down next to her, holding hear coat.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I promise I'm almost done."

"You're a much better person than I am." He told her. "I would have been out of here ages ago."

"Well, I'd rather get this finished tonight, so we don't have a panic in the morning. I had to scrap the old dress because Dorota gave me the wrong measurements and unfortunately, a pregnant belly is hard to squeeze into a dress." She squeezed her eyes shut trying to quell the stinging, and Nate rubbed her back. "You don't have to stay." She told him, as a yawn escaped her. He snorted.

"I'm not leaving you here. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you?" She smiled without looking at him, focused intently on the seam she was almost finished with. After a few tense minutes, Jenny pulled the dress from under the sewing machine, and cut the thread, tying it off. "Done!" She announced, as she laid the dress on the parlor couch next to her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned again before turning off the machine and putting the cover over it.

"Do you need me to carry this?" He gestured toward the machine.

"No, I'm going to leave it here. Odds are I'm going to need it again tomorrow." Nate helped her into her coat, and they walked arm in arm to the elevator.

"Lily's is only a few blocks from here. Are you okay to walk or do you want to catch a cab?"

"Let's just walk. I need the fresh air." She told him as they stepped into the elevator. She leaned against him, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her on the way down. Barely caring who saw, they walked arm in arm back to the VDW. They were fine in silence, as they were both exhausted and knew that tomorrow was going to be just as crazy.

"Thank you for walking me back." She told him as they walked into the lobby.

"I'm a gentleman after all." He gave a sweeping bow, over-exaggerated in his state of sleepless delirium.

"Your mama raised you right." She joked in a fake southern accent, and even gave a little curtsey. He hugged her and gave her a kiss goodnight before walking back outside and hailing a cab. When she got back upstairs, her dad was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey, Jen." He stood up to give her a hug. "I expected you back a while ago."

"Wedding tomorrow." She told him. "There was a lot to do. I wanted to finish Dorota's dress tonight so we wouldn't have to panic about it tomorrow."

"You're a good kid." He told her. "Did you catch a cab home? I don't want you walking alone at night."

"Nate walked me back. He was helping out too and didn't mind."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together recently."

"He's a good guy." She told him, trying not to give anything away. She was certain her father could see right through her though. "I'm exhausted dad, so I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded and gave her a hug goodnight before departing for his own room. Jenny fell right to sleep as soon as she hit her pillow.


	9. Pushing Boundaries

Jenny woke up to her alarm around 9:00am. Groggily, she trudged into the living room, where there was already a fresh pot of coffee brewing. Eric was sitting at the breakfast bar with his head in his hands, looking as tired as she felt.

"Morning." She mumbled as she poured them mugs of hot coffee. He didn't respond. "Everything okay?"

"It's Elliot."

"The guy you met at Nate's birthday? I thought you guys had been texting."

"We have, but I can't tell if he's being flirty or friendly."

"And you don't want to make a move unless you know whether he's gay or not."

"You see my dilemma."

"I'm sorry Eric. Here. Seek comfort in coffee. Coffee understands." She slid the mug toward him, with cream and two sugars, just the way he liked it.

"I love you, sis." He cracked a smile and took a sip. "So you and Nate finally going to admit that you're together?" Jenny coughed, choking on her coffee.

"What?"

"Oh, please. You're so busted. You guys not that subtle."

"That bad?"

"No, not really. But I know you really well and I've seen you guys together."

"It's not like we've been hiding it, but we didn't want to say anything until we were sure."

"You guys seem pretty sure."

"It's not that. It's just that I wasn't sure how I would feel dating right now, and I needed to confident in how I felt."

"It's been two months, Jenny. I don't mean to sound callous, but you've made so much progress since then. You deserve to be happy, and Nate really cares about you."

"He said you talked to him."

"I'm looking out for you, Jen. And I trust him. I don't think I've seen him like this with any other girl. You shouldn't be worried."

"He's proved that this week. We're going to the wedding together, and we'll see what happens when everyone finds out."

"You're the Queen of Constance. You'll be fine." He gave her a playful shove, and she felt lighter. It was nice to get reassurance from Eric. "Everyone will be over for brunch in about an hour, so I would start getting ready sooner rather than later."

"That's why my alarm woke me up at 9am this morning." Jenny hung her head in mock despair.

"What time did you get back last night?"

"Sometime around 2am. I had to finish Dorota's dress, and fell asleep as soon as I got home."

"I'll bet. Is Nate picking you up here?"

"That's the plan, but watch Blair call me with some dress emergency and ruin it all."

"I wouldn't bet against you on that. I'm just grateful she hasn't drafted me in all of this. I can mope in peace."

"I'm really sorry, Eric. Don't worry about Elliot. It will all work out." Jenny gave him a quick hug, and then ran to her room to shower. She had a feeling today was going to be crazy. Breakfast was a family affair. Rufus, Lily, Dan, Vanessa, Serena, Eric, and Jenny all crowded around the table at the VDW. Nate had wanted to come, but his mom wanted him to join the Vanderbilt's for brunch uptown. He promised he would be back in time to pick her up for the wedding, which was due to start around 4:00pm.

Jenny had just cut into her omelet when her phone rang. True to expectation, when she picked it up, Blair was screaming something about missing dresses and broken zippers. It wasn't a wedding without a few fiascos.

"Sorry everybody. Wedding wardrobe emergency." She popped a strawberry in her mouth, and excused herself.

"Are you going to come back here to get ready or should we just meet you there?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure I won't have time to come back. I'll bring my dress with me, and I'll just see you guys there." There was a chorus of "give our best wishes to the bride" as she rushed out of the apartment. She was eternally grateful she had showered and done her make up. Her hair was dry, but nothing special. She hoped someone at the wedding would be able to make it look a little more elegant, but she wasn't going to hold her breath.

The elevator opened to madness at the Waldorf Penthouse. The wedding was at the Palace, and everyone was packing up to head over. She found Blair amidst the chaos, and was instructed to take her sewing machine and find her way to the hotel. They would fix everything when they got there. She texted Nate from the cab, letting him know she would have to meet him at the wedding. She got a very brief reply from him, and assumed the Vanderbilt's were keeping him busy. If she thought Anne Archibald was intimidating, she had no idea what the rest of the Vanderbilt's were like. Vanessa had told Jenny about the one experience she had at a Vanderbilt family gathering, and how it was almost single-handedly responsible for breaking her and Nate up. Jenny tried not to dwell on that, hoping it would be a long time before she was subjected to something like that.

When she got to the Palace, she was put to work immediately, and time slipped away from her. Before she knew it, everything was set up, and she was helping Dorota into her dress. When she was satisfied, she pulled out her phone and saw she had three missed calls from Nate. She was about to call him back when Blair walked up to her with a contemplative expression, and Jenny jumped.

"Blair. Is there anything else you need me to do? I was just going to go meet-"

"Nate?" Blair cut her off. Jenny gulped. "I saw you guys making eyes at each other yesterday."

Jenny waited. She didn't want to fight, but she knew she could hold her own against Blair.

"Are you together?"

Jenny nodded. "Blair, I know he's your ex, and Serena's for that matter, but I don't want a fight. Especially not today. And please don't give me some ominous speech about how Little J from Brooklyn is not worthy. I'm not interested."

Blair looked shocked, but gradually she smiled. "Look at you. Little Jenny Humphrey really has grown up. Believe it or not, I wasn't going to say any of that, but I'm glad you have it in the back of your mind. I know we've had our differences, but-and if you ever repeat this, I'll deny it-I'm really impressed with you, Jenny. I'm truly sorry about what happened to you, and I'm stunned by how well you've handled being queen. You've surpassed even my expectations."

"I learned from the best." Blair gave her a rueful smile, and something caught her eye behind Jenny. Jenny turned to see Nate, looking dashing in a suit, watching her patiently. Blair turned her attention back to the blonde.

"Be careful with yourself." She looked almost like she was seeing Jenny for the first time. "You crazy kids may just make it." At that, she turned heel and walked away to a waiting Chuck Bass. Jenny stood dumbfounded. She had earned Blair Waldorf's respect before, but she never expected her friendship, and shockingly, she had a feeling that's what that exchange was. When Nate put a hand on her back a moment later, she had to shake off the odd feeling that had overcome her.

"Everything okay? What was that about?" He inquired, inclining his head toward Blair.

"Yeah. I think so. That was probably the weirdest conversation I've ever had." Nate looked genuinely confused, and she promised to explain later.

"You must have been busy, you're not even dressed." Nate commented with a chuckle at her casual attire. "Unless of course this is what you were planning to wear, in which case, you look lovely." She shoved him playfully, and grabbed her bag off the chair.

"I'll be right back." He went over and talked to Chuck and Blair while he waited. Blair gave him a knowing look, but refused to tell him what she said to Jenny. Chuck congratulated him, genuinely happy. He had been waiting forever for those two to get together, and had secretly been cheering them from the start. He wanted better for Nathaniel, and he never believed Serena was right for him. The day was shaping up quite nicely. About ten minutes later, Chuck nodded his head to something behind Nate, and he turned to see Jenny, clad in a gold dress with patterned black tights and stilettos walking toward them. Nate suddenly felt like the luckiest guy in the world. When she walked up to them, he put his arm around her and kissed her right in front of his friends, no shame. She blushed as she pulled away, and Nate excused them.

"Subtle." She teased him as they walked away.

"I'm done with subtle." He told her, and offered his arm as they approached the lobby where people were enjoying hors d'oeuvres before the ceremony. They entered into the chaos, Nate's arm around Jenny, and managed to find Rufus and Lily in the crowd. Eric had run off somewhere and Dan and Vanessa were chatting with Cyrus, who looked as enthusiastic as usual. Rufus eyed the two of them and sighed.

"Give me a hug, kiddo." He smiled and pulled his daughter to him. "Good for you." She heard Lily congratulate Nate, and was grateful for their support. They stood chatting for a few minutes before Nate spotted his mom.

"Excuse us." They made their way over to Mrs. Archibald, and Nate let go of Jenny's hand for a moment so he could hug his mom. She gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Nate. I thought you were going to ride with me."

"I told you, mom. I had to meet Jenny." He put his hand at the small of Jenny's back, and introduced her. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Jenny Humphrey. Jenny, this is my mom."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Archibald." Jenny turned her charm on, channeling Constance Queen of the Upper East Side circles. She felt powerful again, and she tried to exude her poise to Anne Archibald.

"Miss Humphrey." Anne offered her hand, and had the vague look of sucking on a lemon. Jenny did her best not to falter.

"Jenny is Lily's step daughter, and she goes to Constance. We've known each other for years."

"My son seems to have a thing for blondes." Anne gave Jenny an almost sickly sweet smile. "This is a lovely little wedding. It's nice of the Waldorf's to do this for Dorota."

"Yeah, she's practically family to all of us." Nate commented, and Jenny kept smiling. Anne seemed to recognize someone in the crowd and politely excused herself.

"It was nice to meet you." With a brief nod toward them, she scuttled off.

When the woman was a safe distance away, Jenny let out the breath she had been holding, and couldn't hold in her laugh. "Sorry about that. She can be a lot to handle." Nate apologized.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I was expecting."

"I'm happy to hear that. Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." He disappeared, and she swore out of the corner of her eye she saw Serena walking out with Carter, but as they left, and she wasn't even sure she had. Jenny finally found Eric sulking near the entrance, and Nate came up to them a few minutes later with two glasses of white wine. She tried to cheer him up, but he was really upset about Elliot. She gave Nate the short version, and soon, they were all being ushered in for the ceremony. Jenny ended up with Vanessa on one side and Nate on the other. If it had been a year ago, she probably would have screamed.

She leaned over to whisper in Nate's ear. "I didn't see Serena here."

"Neither did I. We haven't talked much since we broke up." Jenny was about to tell him about Carter, but the music started, and they all stood to watch Dorota walk down the aisle. It was a beautiful ceremony-Chuck and Blair stood on either side of Dorota and Vanya, and Cyrus officiated the ceremony. Soon they all filed into the ballroom for the reception. After the toasts and cake, Dorota and Vanya made their way to the dance floor to have their first dance. Jenny couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched them. They were so happy. Nate saw the look on her face, and almost laughed. Girls and weddings. The song changed, and , and more couples started to join them on the dance floor. Nate asked if Jenny wanted to dance. Chuck and Blair were honorary, but Rufus and Lily, Dan and Vanessa, and even Cyrus and Eleanor had stood up. It was a gatling of happy couples, sharing a romantic dance. Jenny agreed, and he lead her onto the floor. Elton John crooned Your Song in the background, and Jenny felt like she was on a cloud as Nate held her. She felt safe with him, and it was moments like this that made her forget her pain, and everything else in the world. She was still recovering, but being with Nate, feeling happier than she had in months, all of the struggle seemed worth it. She reveled in the few minutes she spent wrapped in Nate's arms on the dance floor, and she couldn't see it, but Nate had a look of pure rapture on his face. Weddings seemed to permeate the air with love, whether corny or not, and Nate found himself not caring how ridiculous he probably looked. He was just happy to be there with Jenny.

Soon, the tempo picked up and even Eric looked like he was having fun. Jenny gave him a wink when she saw the Elliot actually was there. Everything seemed wonderful. When her feet needed a break, she and Nate sat at their table, and out of the corner of her eye though, she saw her dad and Lily arguing…again. She sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"My dad and Lily. They've been fighting a lot lately, I was hoping it wouldn't happen there though."

"What's going on between them?"

"I guess Lily lied about being at the spa with CeCe, and she won't tell my dad where she was."

"That's not good."

"No. They love each other, but I know my dad struggles a little bit living in Manhattan. He's still a rock star at heart." Nate grinned. "So," Jenny asked. "Do you think you have one more dance in you?"

"Uh, yeah." He teased her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Consistent as ever, Gossip Girl sent out a blast confirming Nate and Jenny's relationship, complete with a picture of them not he dance floor at the wedding. On Monday morning, Jenny was the talk of the school. It was one thing to have Nate be her stand-in escort at Cotillion, but completely different to confirm that they were dating. She thought Sawyer might faint. All through the week, people were pestering her about what he was like, how it happened, and if she really did try to break up him and Serena. She was adamant that nothing happened until after he and Serena broke up, and that she hadn't even seen her step-sister in days. Serena had disappeared the day of the wedding with some vague text to her mom about how she'd be back soon. Nobody knew where she went, and Jenny was actually relieved. She didn't want to deal with Serena yet. Nate was back in class again, his spring break finally over. Aside from Rufus and Lily fighting, Jenny was surprised how well things were going for everyone. When she mentioned this to Nate, he warned her, albeit jokingly, that it was too good to last. These were their lives, and something was bound to pop up-it was impossible to live on the Upper East Side without drama. Sure enough, they were all in for a huge bombshell.

Nate was up visiting his father on Friday evening, so Jenny was at Barney's with some of the girls when she got a text from Eric telling her to come home immediately. He didn't say what it was about, but she hailed a cab and rushed back to the Van der Woodsen's. When she walked in twenty minutes later, she was shocked to find everyone standing in the living room looking incredibly uncomfortable. Looking around, she realized Serena was back, and standing next to her was a man she didn't recognize. Upon introduction, she found out he was Serena and Eric's father. It turns out the reason Serena disappeared the day of Dorota's wedding was to go find him. He was now standing in their living room, and Rufus didn't look happy about it. In fact, it turned into an evening of Rufus telling William to get out, Serena defending him, and ultimately Lily and Rufus fighting about how he had no right to tell William to leave. Jenny decided she didn't want to be a part of it all, and told Rufus she was going to go hang out at Sawyer's. Too upset over William, Rufus didn't care. Jenny grabbed her purse, and the elevator doors closed to renewed sounds of William and Rufus screaming at each other. Sighing, Jenny was so happy to get away. She may have told her dad she was going to Sawyer's, but she had no intention of dealing with her lackey at that moment.

It was dark by the time she got in the elevator at the Empire, and not surprisingly, no one was home. She didn't care. It was quiet, and that was what she needed. She laid down on the couch to watch TV, and

fell asleep to the sound of Dr. Gregory House working on a case. When Nate got home around eleven, he was surprised to find Jenny asleep on his couch. The rest of the apartment was quiet, so he figured Chuck was staying at Blair's.

"Hey, Jen." He brushed her hair out of her face and gently woke her up.

"Nate? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for crashing. I just needed to get out of the penthouse." She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's fine. What's going on?"

"William Van der Woodsen showed up and it turned into a fight fest. I had to get out of there. I'm sorry, I forgot you were visiting your dad."

"Don't worry about it." He sat down and put his arm around her. "So William Van Der Woodsen, huh?"

"Yeah. Apparently Serena's been trying to track him down for months, and suddenly he shows up saying Lily was with him getting medical treatment or something. I have no idea what's going on, but my dad's furious."

"Holy crap, I can imagine. How are things between Rufus and Lily?"

"They actually seemed a lot better this week, but William showing up spells disaster."

They talked about the implications of Dr. Van der Woodsen's sudden reappearance, and then moved on to talk about Nate's dad. His mom had yet to go visit, and he was concerned what it meant. They had to laugh at the absurd situations their parent's found themselves in. By the time Jenny glanced at the clock, it was almost one in the morning.

"Do you need to get back?"

"I really don't want to." She said, yawning. "Can I crash here? I'll just tell my dad I'm sleeping over at Sawyer's. So if anyone asks, you're an insecure brunette with an unnatural love for designer handbags." Nate chuckled and nodded.

"You're welcome to stay." He kissed her cheek, grabbed her hand and lead her into his bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable." He told her and moseyed into the bathroom. She absentmindedly dug through one of his drawers for a shirt to sleep in, and took over the bathroom when he was done. She shrugged into Nate's blue button down, washed her face, and found a spare toothbrush in one of the drawers. She turned off the light and when Nate set eyes on her, he laughed. "It looks way better on you." The shirt was like a dress on her.

"Well, I wasn't going to sleep in my Constance uniform." She teased him, and he sauntered up to her, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her. Her arms came around his neck, and she felt the shirt slide up. A little warning went off in the back of her mind, but she ignored it the second Nate's hands touched the bare skin just above her panties. One of his hands stayed at her waist while the other slid down and grabbed her butt. He pulled away and she leaned her head back as he started kissing her neck. Her hands slid to his biceps and his roamed upward until he touched her breast. Since she wasn't protesting, he slid his thumb across her nipple, and he felt it harden under the shirt. Her breathing sped up. His lips went back to hers, but as he began to unbutton the shirt, she froze. He immediately stepped back, afraid he had done something wrong.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you." She sighed, avoided his eyes, and sat down on the edge of the bed, her fingers forming a pyramid at her lips.

"It's not your fault. I just panicked. I…I'm sorry, Nate." She hung her head, upset at herself for feeling this way, and for leading Nate on.

"Please, don't apologize." He sat down next to her, but didn't touch her. He felt awful. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I shouldn't have gone so far, and I'm sorry. I don't think you realize just how attractive you are." He whispered, half to himself.

"I'm so scared, Nate. I trust you, but I just…" She seemed to be struggling for words and since he didn't want to upset her, he just took her hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

"It's going to take time. I can wait, Jenny. Never feel like you have to do anything you're not ready for. Especially not with me."

"Are you sure it's okay? It doesn't seem fair to you."

"Jenny, please look at me." She complied, and his heart broke at the tears welling up in her eyes. "What's not fair is what you've had to go through, and if I could erase the pain, I would. I want you to feel safe with me, and we won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Okay? I mean it. Do you remember what I said to you the night Damien punched me?"

Jenny grimaced. "Sorry about that, by the way. I don't think I ever actually apologized."

"It doesn't matter now. But I told you that you were special, and that you deserved someone who would see that; someone who would be there in the morning."

Jenny smiled, remembering the conversation. "And I said it wasn't like you were available." They both chucked at the irony.

"Funny, our world." He shook his head. "Do you know why I was trying so hard to stop you from sleeping with Damien?"

She shook her head. "Honestly, I didn't. I never really fit in with you all-I think everyone still thinks of me as a freshman. We were friends, but everyone looked at me like I was a kid, and I was tired of it. Damien didn't treat me that way, and I realize now he was just taking advantage of me. But I thought you guys were just trying to boss me around."

"I'm sorry you felt that way. I can understand why. It doesn't help that Dan is your brother. He's a good guy, but he's really protective and judgmental."

She nodded. "I just got so caught up trying to prove that I wasn't Little J, the wannabe freshman from Brooklyn anymore. I really didn't think anyone cared."

"The exact opposite, really. Yeah, you were younger than us, but-I in particular-was trying to make sure you didn't repeat our mistakes. You were good, and you were finally able to be yourself and I didn't want anything to ruin that. Besides, did I ever tell you about my first time?" Jenny shook her head.

"I heard the stories, but never from you."

"I'm not proud of it." He sighed. "I lost my virginity to Serena, drunk and unexpectedly, while I was still dating Blair. I always had a crush on Serena, but this was-I don't really know how to describe it. After it happened, she took off right away, both of us feeling awful about what we had just done. I wanted to talk to her about it, but she didn't even come back to school. She left the very next day for boarding school, and I was devastated. I didn't want you to go through that-to be alone and forgotten, and feel used. It was incredibly personal for me, and I wanted to protect you from that."

Jenny stared at him, processing what he had just told her. It really gave a new perspective to that night. "I never realized." She finally said, apologetically.

"It's not your fault. I didn't handle it very well, but I had to try everything. It was for nothing though, because even Damien would have been better than what happened to you. I can't tell you how awful I felt when you told me. It was one of the worst moments of my life. I need you to know that I won't push you, ever, into anything you don't want to do. I care about you so much, and please tell me if you're ever uncomfortable. I mean it, whatever you need. I want you to feel safe."

She nodded, and he gently wiped a tear from her face. She looked overwhelmed.

"Thank you so much, Nate."

"Do you still want to stay?"

She nodded. "If it's okay."

"Of course. Come one." He switched off the light and laid down, pulling her to his side. She rested her head on his chest, and with his arm around her, she really did feel safe.

"I love you, Nate." She whispered as she fell asleep, and he wasn't even sure if she knew she'd said it. She just stayed curled up against him, her breathing soft. His heart pounded in his chest, racing, and he was certain it would wake her up. He kissed the top of her head, and it took a while for him to fall asleep after that. He was shocked by how much it affected him to hear her say those three little words. He never imagined he would find himself in this situation with Jenny. He had liked her since they ditched Blair's sixteenth birthday together. She was sweet, funny, and charming, and while he really only saw her as a friend at that point-he was still pining after Serena-he had seeds of attraction in his mind. They were good friends for a while, but it wasn't until she said "screw you" to Blair and Constance, and took off on her own to pursue her fashion line that he realized he liked her as more than a friend. When she changed her look, it was a tangible shift in the way he saw her, and he acted on his feelings impulsively, which unfortunately didn't end well. Even though they were just friends after that, the feelings never went away. His mind spun around and around in circles as he thought through their history together, and just how much he realized he like Jenny. She wasn't Little J anymore, and even though she was still in high school, he found he didn't care. She had had to grow up in the last few months, and she had done more with her life during her high school years than most ever would. She certainly was not a young as she appeared. He tried hard to quiet his mind, and finally, after what felt like hours, her peaceful, even breathing lulled him to sleep.

When Nate woke up, there was sunlight streaming in through the window, and the clock read 10:00am. He turned over and discovered his bed was empty; Jenny was gone. He panicked, remembering what had happened last night and jumped out of bed. He was halfway to the elevator when he heard a cough behind him. He turned to see Jenny Humphrey leaning against the wall by the kitchen, still in his shirt, with a mug of coffee and look of pure amusement on her face.

"Jenny! I thought you left."

"And you were going to race out to the street in your underwear to catch me?" She teased and he realized just how silly he looked.

"Yeah, I didn't really think that through." He ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment, and she sidled up to him and gave him a quick kiss. With a grin on her face she plopped down onto the couch, just watching him as he tried to wake his brain up.

"Don't think you hard. At least have some coffee before you try to decipher the meaning of life."

Nate was a little bewildered. He wasn't sure what he expected after last night, but this certainly wasn't it. She was in such a good mood, and her smile was infectious. "I think that's a good idea." He grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot she had already brewed. The smell was intoxicating. With the amount of coffee he drank, he could be considered an addict.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." She poked him as he sat down next to her. "I thought you might be dead."

"I guess one of the side effects of being best friends with Chuck Bass is you get used to staying up and sleeping in late." He didn't want to admit what had kept him up so late the previous night. She smirked.

"He's really not that bad." She had to concede and Nate's expression turned to one of absolute disbelief.

"Did Jenny Humphrey just say Chuck Bass was, and I quote, 'not that bad?'"

"Don't read too much into it. He's been extra nice to me lately. I don't know if I have you to thank for that, or if he's just hired a group of scientists to grow him a soul." Nate almost spat out his coffee at her remark. He suddenly pictured Chuck as Dr. Frankenstein trying to create life and human emotion, and he almost choked from laughing.

"Now there's an image. I think he just feels bad about what he did your freshman year, particularly in light of recent events. Speaking of which, how are you doing?" He was cautious, afraid to venture into dangerous territory. He didn't want to dissolve her jovial mood. Thankfully, she didn't seem fazed.

"I hope this doesn't sound awful, but I feel great this morning. I think it was good for me to push a boundary and see what I was comfortable with. I really do feel okay. But that could also be due to the fact that I fell asleep with you. I felt really safe, last night, Nate. Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to refill her coffee mug. Nate must have been in serious shock, because he hadn't moved an inch when she got back. "Oh god, did I break you?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"No. I'm just happy to hear that. I was worried."

"Nothing to be worried about. Are we still on for the TIm Burton exhibit at MoMA?" She asked, and he finally snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah! Yeah, absolutely."

"You may need a few more of those before you're fit to be in public." She pointed at his coffee, fooling with him.

"And a good shower."

"Me, too. I'm gonna go home, shower and change. Pick me up there?" He nodded. "Great!"

He suddenly remembered something else from last night. "Hey, Jen?" He asked, and she turned just as she was about to walk into his room.

"Hmm?"

"I can't remember, because I was half-asleep. Did you say something to me last night, before you went to sleep?"

Jenny thought for a moment. "Not that I know of. I think I fell asleep right after I hit the pillow." She laughed and then corrected herself. "Well…I guess you were my pillow, so…that idiom didn't work. I'm going to stop digging my grave." She shook her head and disappeared into his bedroom. He thought back to those three words she said to him. She looked genuinely confused, so he realized she actually didn't know she said them. The fact relieved him, since he wasn't sure he was ready to say it back, but at the same time, it hurt. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wanted to hear her say it again. He would have to work on that. With time.

A few minutes later, she came back out of his room. She was wearing the same thing as yesterday, without the tights. But with her coat buttoned, it wasn't too obvious. "I'll pick you up around one?" He asked, getting up to walk her to the elevator.

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon. She gave him a lingering kiss, and winked as she got into the elevator. On his way to take a shower, he spotted his shirt folded neatly on the end of his bed. He picked it up and found that it smelled like Jenny. It made him smile. He really hoped that one day, not too long from now, she would be wearing his shirts because he was the one that took her clothes off. The image that erupted in his mind unravelled before he could stop it, and he found he had to turn the shower cold before he could manage to get anything else done.

When Jenny entered the lobby of the VDW, she bumped into Serena.

"Jenny!" Serena gave her a hug, but there was a hard edge to her welcome.

"Hey, Serena. Welcome back."

"Look, I'm sorry about all the drama my dad coming back has caused." Jenny just nodded. She didn't know what the temperature of the room was upstairs, and would reserve judgement on the doctor. "I didn't see you at brunch. Are you just getting in?" Serena asked.

"Uh, yeah. I spent the night at a friend's." Jenny told her, not wanting to disclose that she spent the night at Nate's.

"Oh. I hope you had fun." Jenny tried to politely excuse herself, but Serena lingered. "I saw on Gossip Girl that you and Nate are officially together."

"Look, Serena. I don't want this to be an issue between us. Lord knows our families already have enough drama right now."

"No, of course not. As long as you're happy." Despite her words, Jenny felt suspicion and judgement rolling off of Serena. She had no obligation to detail her relationship with Nate to Serena, so she said thank you and headed for the elevator. Serena lingered, and suddenly had a strong desire to go see Nate.

Nate had just pulled his waffles out of the toaster when he heard the elevator open and stilettos walking across the floor. He grinned. "Did you forget something?" He called, and as he rounded the corner from the kitchen, he stopped. He had expected one blonde and got another; Serena was standing in his foyer.

"Expecting someone else?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

Nate gave her a long look, sensing a fight coming.

"I saw Jenny this morning. She said she was coming back from a friend's house, but I'm guessing that's not strictly true, is it?" He half expected her to tap her foot, and had the urge to remind her that she was no longer his girlfriend.

"That's none of your business, Serena."

"Yeah, I think it is. You're my ex-boyfriend, she's my step-sister, and not to mention, she's still in high school!"

"What were you doing in high school, Serena? Because I think a college freshman would be one of the younger of your conquests. And secondly, you have absolutely no right to come in here and point fingers at me and my relationship."

"Well, you didn't think to pick up the phone and tell me? I had to find out on Gossip Girl."

"We didn't tell anyone until Dorota's wedding, because we wanted to figure out the details first. And it's not my fault you disappeared with Carter Baizen instead of attending, so don't act like I owe you anything."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"What are you thinking, Nate? Jenny Humphrey? How is this a good idea?" She implored, and he felt is temper rising.

"What do you have against it? Everyone else seems to be happy for us."

"Well, I just don't think it's smart. She's sixteen, Nate."

"Actually, she's seventeen." He responded, and she just looked annoyed.

"So? What are you going to do, be her prom date?"

"Why not? I'd be glad to take her, if it made her happy."

"Is this some sort of phase? You have to get Brooklyn out of your system? First Vanessa, now Jenny." Serena was hard on the offense, and he had no idea why she was being so graceless about the whole thing. He knew she wouldn't be happy, but he didn't expect her to lash out like this. It was ridiculous.

"What do you even mean by that? I feel like you're just grasping at straws, Serena." She stared him down, her frustration palpable. "I'm not yours anymore." He told her, trying to get her to back off.

"What if I told Rufus she spent the night here? How do you think he'd take it?" Nate stared at her in complete disbelief.

"What are you doing, Serena? What's gotten into you? Your dad's in town. Shouldn't you be happy?" Serena inhaled audibly, shocked.

"How did you now?"

"Why do you think Jenny came here last night? She didn't want to deal with the drama that came with your family. I can't exactly blame her." Serena seemed to fall silent, and a pained expression crossed her face. Nate decided to take a gentler approach. He still cared about Serena, even if he wasn't in love with her. "Look, I know it's a big deal for you that he's here. You shouldn't be here picking a fight with me, when you could be spending time with him."

"I spent months tracking him down, and he refused to see me. Now he just shows up and I don't know what to do." She looked defeated, and he deduced that she was lashing out at him instead of her dad.

"You need to tell him how you feel. Now's the best opportunity you're going to get." She nodded, and he hoped the fight was over. He didn't mind defending his relationship with Jenny, but he didn't think he'd have to with Serena. She addressed it.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be involved with Jenny, but I won't rat you out to Rufus. I would have hated if someone did that to me." She conceded.

"Thank you." She nodded, and didn't speak to him as she left. Nate knew it wasn't the end, but for right now, she wasn't going to be an issue. About an hour later, he was hailing a taxi and making his way over to Jenny's. When the elevator doors opened, he was greeted by an empty apartment.

"Jenny?" He called out, and saw Rufus coming down the stairs.

"Hi, Nate. She should be ready in a minute. How's Columbia?"

"It's great. The year's going by really fast."

"I'll bet. At least you're close to home. Your mom must appreciate that."

Nate shrugged. "Jenny told me about Dr. Van der Woodsen. I'm sorry. That's got to put you in a really awkward place."

"Thanks. We'll work it out." Nate appreciated Rufus' optimism, even if he didn't fully believe it. They made small talk for a few more minutes until Jenny emerged from her room, holding a half-open bag and struggling into her coat.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized.

"It's fine. I was just talking to your dad." Jenny gave him a funny look, and they both laughed. Rufus took the hint.

"Have fun at MoMa, you two." He told them before he made his way back upstairs.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"


	10. The First Time (Contains Mature Content)

Jenny had been doing remarkably well lately, and they had been growing closer and closer. With each passing day, he became more and more sure about being with her. He really hadn't felt like this before. He decided to test the waters one day, as they walked through the park, and asked her what her plans were for the summer.

"I don't know. I honestly haven't even thought about it. Probably the Hampton's spent the summer there last year, and I interned before that. But then again, I've never had to factor in a boyfriend." She nudged him playfully.

"Well, what would you say to traveling with me?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Wherever we want. My family has a place in France I haven't been to in years. That might be a pretty good place to start."

Jenny's eyes widened with excitement. "I've never even been out of the country."

"Really?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm a Humphrey Nate. Unless it was on a tour bus, my family hasn't travelled much."

"Well, we have to fix that!" He was suddenly even more enthusiastic about taking her somewhere this summer. "Where do you want to go?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start." A worried look suddenly crossed her face. "But, we're going to have to talk to my dad. I don't know if he's going to be okay with it."

"We'll figure it out. Maybe if Dan and Vanessa came with us or something." Nate suggested.

"Maybe. I'll work on bringing it up to him."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there." They spent the afternoon discussing the possibilities for their trip, and Nate dropped her off at the VDW, she tried to figure out how she would approach her dad. When she did broach the subject with him and Lily after dinner, he was quiet.

"You want to go to Europe with your boyfriend this summer?" He repeated her request, and she prepared for the fight. There was no way Rufus would be okay with this.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Lily jumped in, knowing as well as Jenny how protective Rufus would be.

"I don't." Rufus responded. "I know you and Nate have been doing well lately, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you fly half way around the world alone with him."

"Dad, please?" She begged, and tried to keep any insubordination out of her voice. He definitely wouldn't let her go if he suspected she was trying to con him. "I'll be perfectly safe. His family has a house in France, so it would be fine!"

"That's not the point."

"You don't trust me." She didn't even ask. He glanced up at her, surprised by her tone.

"It's not you I don't trust."

"Nate knows what happened to me, better than most people. He's been nothing less than a perfect gentleman since, and he just wants me to have a great vacation. You can talk to Vanessa if you need a character reference. They backpacked through Europe together."

"Rufus, I think Jenny's right. I know you're very protective of her, and I am too." She looked at her step-daughter. "Jenny, sweetheart, I know I'm not your mom, but I do look at you like a daughter." She looked back at Rufus. "I have known Nate his whole life, and I trust him. I think this trip is a fantastic idea."

"I don't know about this." Rufus told Jenny, and she looked crushed.

"Jenny, how about your father and I discuss this." The young blonde nodded, and left them alone. Back in her room, she picked up the phone to call Nate. He didn't answer, so she left him a message, explaining what her dad had said. Not able to focus on school work, she plugged in her iPod. Enjoy the Silence by Anberlin played through her headphones and she noticed her sketchpad leaning up against her desk. She sat on her bed, and flipped through her old designs. She had made tremendous progress, but she hadn't touched anything fashion since she was raped. Blair had informed Eleanor of what happened to Jenny, and Eleanor left her door open to Jenny if she wanted to return. Jenny had thanked her, but was honest about needing more time to recover. She wasn't quite ready to go back to the fashion world, even if Agnes was no longer a part of it.

As she stared at the blank page, and image started to take form. She thought about what she had been through, what a toll it took on her, and how fashion had always been an outlet. She drew inspiration from her struggles, and now, she had a lot to draw from. She started to sketch the outline of a dress; full length, structured, harsh lines. From the front, it looked like couture armor. She pictured leather panels, fitted down to the knee, at which point it would flow gently, a softer material that whispered as it moved. She started a second sketch of the back, and she realized she wanted it to be completely backless. It would have prominent shoulders, and long sleeves, but she liked the idea of the open back. The front was like armor, protecting the heart, but the back was vulnerable. It was deceptive, and left an opportunity for someone, like Agnes, to come up and stab you in the back. She stared at the completed sketch, proud of herself. It really was a gorgeous design. She thought about making it a series, perhaps down to a more ready-to-wear look, inspired by this original. She felt a rush of affection for her work, and was reminded how much she missed fashion.

She had just returned to her room after getting a glass of water when her phone rang. It was Nate. "Hey!" She greeted him, sitting down on her bed.

"I got your message. What do you think your dad's going to say?"

"I honestly don't know. Lily seems to be on my side, so maybe she can convince him."

"I hope so. I really want to do this trip." He told her, and she could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"I know. I do, too. I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"So what are you doing right now?"

She stared at the sketch on her bed. "I actually just finished a design. It's the first time I've sketched in months. It feels really good."

"That's great! I can't wait to see it. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks! I'm really happy."

They chatted for a while, before she finally conceded she needed to go to sleep. Both of their finals were coming up, and she figured sleep would distract her from worrying about what her dad decided.

It took a good deal of convincing, but Rufus finally agreed to let Jenny go to Europe with Nate, on the condition that she contact him in some form every day. Nate had even managed to get Chuck and Blair to join them. Their relationship was hanging by a thread, and Nate figured they could use the vacation. They would all take Chuck's plane to Nate's house in Nice, stay for a bit, and then Chuck and Blair would go their own way. The rest of the school year went by incredibly quickly, and Nate and Jenny were both unbelievably busy, between finals, and planning their trip. Jenny bragged shamelessly to her friends that Nate was taking her to his house in France over the summer, and despite keeping a level head at Constance, she got a unique pleasure out of making the mean girls drool over her life. She tried not to drag her boyfriend into it too much, but he was an incredible source of status for her, and it was one of the tools she used to keep herself ruler without succumbing to her previous pitfalls in that position. She was practically counting down the days until vacation, and Nate could see just how much she was looking forward to their trip. It was going to be a great summer.

About a week after they arrived in Nice, Nate and Chuck took the day to go sailing, needing some good old fashion boys time. Not so very long ago, they would have been terrified to leave Jenny and Blair alone, but the two had been getting along surprisingly well during the trip. Nate admitted to Chuck that it seemed too good to be true, to which Chuck responded with a shrug. He was as curious as anyone to see where this friendship went. Not long the boys left the house after breakfast, Blair heard a knock at her door. She was sitting on the bed reading French fashion magazines, and gave an absentminded "come in."

Jenny tentatively opened the door. "Blair, can I talk to you?" Blair nodded, and set the magazine aside. She noticed that Jenny looked remarkably uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?"

"I think so. Yeah. I just…okay, this is really embarrassing, but I don't exactly have anyone else to go to."

"You're worrying me, Jenny."

"I'm sorry. I hope this isn't too awkward for me to ask you. If it is, it's totally fine. I can't believe I'm about to ask."

"Spit it out."

"Nate and I haven't had sex yet." Jenny blurted, and Blair gave her a shocked, if not incredibly amused look. "It's just…I haven't been ready. After everything that happened, I've been terrified."

"I'm glad to hear that. You shouldn't feel like you have to rush. How long has it been?" Blair asked, kindly. She was amused at Jenny's discomfort talking about it, but felt compassion for her struggle. Rape wasn't something you just got over.

"Almost four months."

"You and Nate have been together for two. Have you guys done anything?"

"Of course. I've gotten much more comfortable, and he's been very patient. We just haven't…gone all the way, yet."

"Do you want to?"

Jenny nodded. "I think we will soon." She took a deep breath. "I don't really have anyone I can talk to about this. I'm not comfortable talking to my mom or Lily, and definitely not Serena. I would call Vanessa, but she's in Haiti, I'm here, and I think that would be odd to talk about over the phone. I know you have a lot of experience, and may not judge me to harshly."

"No judgement. I think sex is important in any relationship, and I hope you guys get to that point."

"Is it weird for you? I mean, Nate is your ex." Blair laughed at the irony.

"Jenny, Nate slept with Serena before he slept with me, and I slept with his best friend. I have no place to judge Nate's sexual activity."

"That's what scares me. Well, one of the things. He's a lot more experienced than I am, not to mention with several people I know."

"J, everyone has history. It's not always with people close to you, but it doesn't matter." Jenny kept her eyes down. "I know Nate doesn't care that you're inexperienced. Believe me, there is something guys love about being a girl's first. It makes them feel special. And Nate loves you, which makes it even better for him."

Jenny's eyes snapped up to Blair's, and practically bugged out of her skull. "Nate loves me?" Disbelief colored Blair's expression as she took in Jenny's genuine shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jenny just stared.

"Please don't joke around with me." She implored, and Blair took her hands firmly.

"Listen to me, Jenny. I've known Nate my entire life, and I thought I had seen him in love; first with me, and then with Serena. Both don't even come close. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. The way he talks about you, and the way he acts around you tells me everything I need to know. If you're afraid that he doesn't want you, than your fears are unfounded."

"I feel terrible making him wait."

"Don't ever feel bad about withholding sex. It's a powerful tool for manipulation." Jenny gave Blair a look, and she sighed. "I know that's not what you're doing, and Nate understands that. He knows what you've been through, probably better than anyone else, and if I know Nate, he would be horrified if he ever pushed you into something you're not ready for."

"I know. He's been so patient and caring." Blair gave her a knowing smile, and Jenny blushed. "He's never told me he loved me though."

"He's probably waiting for the right time." Jenny nodded. "Is that what you came here for? Reassurance about Nate?"

"Well, yes and no." Jenny confessed. "I trust him, and we've been getting pretty close to actually having sex, but…I have no idea what I'm doing. He has so much more experience, and I feel like I'm going to make a fool of myself. I was hoping you could give me some pointers." Blair wanted to laugh, but she knew it would be in bad taste. Jenny was sincere, and Blair didn't want to embarrass her further.

"First things first. Are you on birth control?"

Jenny nodded. "I started right after I was raped. I was paranoid, and I didn't want to take any chances in the future."

"Good. Secondly, you just said you trusted Nate, so you need to keep reminding yourself of that. He knows how big of a deal this is for you, and I know he wants to do it right. Have you guys talked about exactly what you're comfortable with?"

"A little bit, just as we've progressed. I really need help though. I don't know what I'm doing."

"The best thing you can do is relax. I don't want to scare you, but rarely is a girl's first time all that great. I know your experience is a little different than most, but just be prepared for it to be a little awkward. I'm sure you guys have gotten more and more comfortable with each other's bodies, so you really should be fine. Just be open with Nate about what you're okay with, and let him take the reins for the first few times, until you get comfortable."

"Okay, but what do I do when…" Jenny launched into a million questions and Blair had a feeling she wasn't going to get back to her magazine for a while. She secretly enjoyed this-having Jenny Humphrey needing her advice. For years, Jenny had been a trailblazer, basically overtaking Blair. It was gratifying for her to have to ask for Blair's help. They spent the better part of the day talking, and getting along oddly well, which they both noted with surprise. Jenny was actually a little disappointed to see Chuck and Blair depart a few days later. She couldn't say she would ever crave their company, but they were shockingly nice to have around; as long as it was in small doses.

Following dinner the second night after Chuck and Blair departed, Nate asked Jenny to join him for a walk. The sun was setting over the ocean, and the air was warm. It was incredibly romantic, and Jenny couldn't believe this was her life. "I think this has been the best summer vacation I've ever had." Jenny commented when they got back.

"It's only a few weeks in." He teased her, as they entered their bedroom. They were occupying the Master Bedroom, which had a large balcony and an unbelievable view of the city side and the ocean. Even after two weeks there, Jenny couldn't get used to it. She opened the doors wide and leaned against the railing of the balcony, letting the light breeze cool her. It felt like heaven.

"I know. But already it's been so great. I thought nothing could compare to last year, when I spent my first summer in the Hampton's. Eric and I had so much fun, and I didn't realize it could get even better. This is like a dream."

Nate came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I know. It feels so right to be here with you." She sighed as he pressed his lips to her shoulder, and turned so she could kiss him. As they got heated, she started pushing him into the bedroom.

"I want to try something new." She told him, and his eyes danced.

"What's that?" She kissed him with his back against the wall, and then dropped down to her knees in front of him. She started undoing his pants and he realized what she was doing. "Jen, are you sure?" She gazed up at him from under her lashes and nodded. As uncomfortable as it had been to ask Blair for advice, the girl was a goldmine. She had given Jenny several tips, and Jenny was eternally grateful now that the moment had arrived. When she finally got him out of his pants, she took time just to touch him. It was the first time she had seen him this explicitly, and though she didn't have much to compare to, she was impressed. She stroked her finger up and down his length, and felt him grow harder and harder under her touch. She suddenly felt incredibly powerful, and flicked her tongue out to touch his tip. He tensed up and released a slow breath. Mustering her courage, she wrapped her hand firmly around and took him in her mouth. She was incredibly nervous, and was amazed her hand wasn't shaking. She was determined though. She wanted to break down her own barriers, and satisfy Nate after all his patience with her. It took her a little bit of time to get the hang of it, but soon she found a rhythm and went with it. Whatever she was doing seemed to be working, because she could literally feel him building towards a climax. Blair had cautioned her about what it was like, and she had tried to mentally prepare. Nate warned her that he was about to come, in case she didn't want him to in her mouth. She gritted her teeth so to speak, and when he came, she was ready. She didn't even think, just swallowed, and wiped her mouth when she was finished. It took her a few moments process what she had just done, and Nate was still coming down from his climax. When his scattered thoughts came back, he pulled up his pants, lifted her to her feet and kissed her thoroughly.

"You amaze me." He told her when they finally broke apart.

"Was it okay? I've never…" He put a finger to her lips to silence her, and hugged her, his lips next to her ear.

"You were phenomenal. I didn't expect that at all."

"That was the idea." She admitted, and felt relieved it had gone so well. "I have to admit, I was terrified. I wanted to do it for you, though."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I feel really good right now. You've been so patient with me, and I wanted to do something for you."

"I wish I could return the favor. When you're ready." He assured her, and she hugged him tighter.

"I'm getting there. I'm sorry it's taking me so long."

"Please stop apologizing. You blew me away, and I just want to bask in it and enjoy being with you. Whatever you want to do, I'm yours." He told her. "How about a drink?"

She nodded. "That sounds really nice." She went to sit on one of the balcony chairs, and a few minutes later, Nate joined her with two glasses of wine.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." She told him, very matter of fact.

"That was your first time?" He inquired, and she nodded. "I'm happy it was with me." He told her, a sincere smile on his face. "It intimidates me that you haven't been with anyone else, voluntarily at least. That's a whole other story. But it also means so much to be that I'm your first. I want to make this special for you. When your ready, you tell me what you want, and I'll take care of it."

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked and he just smiled. They spent another half an hour chatting over wine before she yawned and they decided to go to bed. She had taken to sleeping in his shirts since the first time she spent the night at his place, and he wasn't complaining. He loved seeing her come out of the bathroom wearing something of his. When they finally crawled into bed, he spooned her, and they could hear the distant sound of the waves. The only light in the room came from the moon and the city lights reflecting on the ocean. He couldn't ever remember being this happy, and suddenly, he realized something he wanted to say to her.

"Jenny?" He propped up on his elbow.

"Mmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Tell me something." She responded, her voice breathy.

"I love you." He felt her stiffen next to him, and he felt a pang of anxiety.

She turned over so that she could look at him, and her eyes were full of wonder, and even a little disbelief. "What?"

He looked her straight in the eye and repeated himself. "I love you, Jenny Humphrey." She stared into his eyes for a few beats, and he could feel her heartbeat speed up.

"I love you too, Nate." She whispered, and he kissed her ever so gently. He couldn't believe how good it felt to say those words, and he knew he meant them. She kissed him back, and something clicked in her. She drew upon the bravery that helped her earlier and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips as she kissed him. Taking a chance, she ground her hips against him and he moaned into her mouth. She let go of his lips and sat up, gazing down at him and the love she saw in his eyes. In that moment, she had no doubt that he wanted her, and she wanted him. She felt a burning inside her, and made up her mind. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, and started to lift it up when Nate stopped her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she nodded. Keeping eye contact with him, she pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it aside. He stared at her naked body in absolute awe. Gently, he reached up and touched her softly. He slid his hands slowly up from her hips to her waist, up her stomach and to her breasts. When his fingers skimmed her nipples, her eyes closed and she let out a sigh.

"Nate." She whispered his name, and he felt himself grow harder as he touched her. Her eyes snapped open as she felt him press up against her bum, and they were wide with astonishment. He sat up and pressed his lips against hers. Her hands played around his waist and began pulling his shirt up. He helped her get it over his head, and their lips connected again. He was incredibly gentle as he touched her, and she felt her desire growing. It felt amazing to be touched like that, and feeling daring, she dragged her nails down Nate's back. His arms tightened around her, and before she knew it, he flipped them over so that she was on her back. She skimmed her hands over the planes of his chest, and he pulled away, sitting up in front of her.

"Jenny, I need to know you're sure about this. Please, don't feel like you have to."

"I'm sure." Her eyes were sparkling in the darkness, and she took his hand in hers, pressing her lips to his palm. "Nate Archibald, I want you to make love to me." He felt his heart soar, and he nodded.

"Good. Because I love you, Jenny, and that's exactly what I want to do." He told her, and her smile lit up the room.

"I love you, too." In that moment, Nate was actually incredibly grateful for his experience level. He wanted to make this a wonderful experience for Jenny, and despite the throbbing in his groin, he was determined to make tonight about her. He was deathly afraid to hurt her, so he was as delicate as he possibly could be. He kicked the covers off the bed, and after giving her a deep kiss on the lips, started kissing his way down her body. He stopped to suckle at each of her breasts and reveled in the way her body arched up to him. Just before he reached her panties, he paused.

"Are you okay?" He asked, knowing he was venturing into new territory.

"Please don't stop, Nate." She breathed and he grinned. He hooked his fingers into her lace panties and teased her, swirling his finger around, but never entering her. Her hands gripped the sheet beneath her, and when he met her eyes, they were as wide as saucers, blood rushing to her cheeks. Ever so slowly, he slid a finger into her, and she tightened at the intrusion.

"Relax." He told her, and kissed her hip. She slowly complied, and he twirled his finger around inside her. She squirmed, and he heard her breathing speed up. He slid his finger out, and then back in much faster. She gasped. "Okay?"

"Yes." She replied, breathless. She was already wet, but he wanted to ease her into it. He slid his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. He was rewarded with a moan from her, and he started thrusting faster and faster. "Oh my god." She gasped as he continued. He could feel her building, tightening around his finger. He pulled out and slid her panties down her leg, slipping his tongue along her inner thigh. She trembled under his touch. reached over to the night stand to get a condom. Carefully, he rolled it on and hovered over her.

"Jenny, this is probably going to hurt. Are you ready?" She nodded, her hands on his shoulders. As gently as he could, he eased into her. She winced, and bit her lip. "Are you okay?" He asked again, and she replied with a brief "yes." Her hands tightened on his shoulders, and he began sliding in and out, slowly, going a little deeper each time. She began to move her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, and he fought to hold in his release. Gradually, her body tightened, and he had a feeling she was very close to her orgasm. He sped up, faster and faster and found it harder and harder to focus on being gentle. He was losing his mind being inside her. Her hands were at the small of his back, pulling at his body each time he thrust into her. She felt the tension in her body build to a tipping point, and when she thought she couldn't contain it any longer, Nate whispered "let go." She did and almost screamed as she felt herself fall to pieces, riding out the waves of her orgasm. It was just seconds later that Nate let himself release, and he came inside her, panting from the effort. He practically collapsed on top of her, and when he found his way back to the present, he could hear her saying his name, over and over. He kissed her thoroughly, and pulled out of her slowly. She whimpered when he slid out, and he got up quickly to trash the condom. When he came back, she was sitting up, her back to him. He reached out and touched her softly, sitting on his knees next to her.

"How do you feel?" He asked, and she just nodded, not quite able to find words yet. Looking closer, he saw a tear on her cheek an he panicked. "Jenny, please tell me you're okay."

"I'm okay." She finally managed, turning to him. She placed a gentle hand on the side of his face. "I love you, Nate." He reached up a hand and tenderly wiped the tear away.

"I love you." He told her. She closed her eyes and smiled, sighing. He laid down and pulled her to his side. Their legs tangled together and she rested her head on his chest, his arms around her, stroking her hair and her bare skin. "You did great." He told her, and he felt a chill run through her. He reached down and grabbed the duvet, pulling it up over them.

"Thank you, Nate."

"For what?"

"For this. For being so careful with me." He pressed his lips to the top of her head in response.

"Just sleep, my angel." He whispered, and a few minutes later, she had dozed off, her breathing evening out. He was exhausted as well, and the experience replayed in his mind over and over as he fell asleep, his love wrapped safely in his arms.


	11. September

When Nate woke up, it was broad daylight, and he realized that his phone was vibrating on the night stand. He grabbed it quickly, afraid it would wake Jenny. She was curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully, and he didn't want to disturb her. He was momentarily distracted by the fact that she was still naked, but disregarded it as he got out of bed. He picked up the phone, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, mom." He answered, out in the hall.

"Nathaniel. I've been calling you all morning." She scolded him, and he smacked his forehead.

"I've been asleep. You know, vacation and all?"

"I'm calling to inform you that your father's been transferred to a different prison."

"What? Why?" He asked as he turned on the coffee maker, just as Gerard, their part time chef walked in. Nate was grateful he had put on pants before he came into the kitchen. They nodded at each other and Gerard pointed at the stove, asking if Nate wanted breakfast. Nate covered the receiver with his hand.

"Oui. Merci." He told the man, before he went back to the conversation with his mother.

"I haven't gotten all the details yet. I just thought you should know."

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

"How is your vacation? Did you check on the landscaping of the terrace like I asked?"

"Yes, mom. It's all finished and it looks great. You should really come and see yourself. I know you could use the vacation."

"I'm sure you and Miss Humphrey don't want me intruding on your private time." He nearly groaned out loud. "Besides, I have far too much to do in the city."

"Her name is Jenny, mom. And we're not going to be here much longer."

"Oh?"

"We're going to head down the Italian Coast and spend a few weeks in Rome and Ravello." He made his way out onto the terrace, and counted the sail boats out on the water. He really did love this place.

"That sounds lovely. Let me know before you guys head up to the Hampton's house. I'll make sure the staff have it ready for you."

"Aren't you coming?."

"I don't think so."

"Well then I'll just stay with the Humphrey's. There's no point in opening up the whole house just for me."

"Don't be silly. I'll open the house."

"No, mom. It's not necessary. Please don't."

"Well, if you're sure. Talk to you later, sweetheart."

"Bye, mom. I love y-" He was cut off by the sound of the phone hanging up. He sighed, and took a few more minutes before he went back inside. Gerard was preparing breakfast so Nate grabbed two mimosas and made his way back upstairs. When he opened the door, he noticed that Jenny wasn't in bed anymore, but the bathroom door was closed. He went out onto the balcony, and sipped his mimosa while he waited. He left the door open, so Jenny would know where he was. A few minutes later, she came out, wearing his shirt from the day before. He grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Good morning." He gestured at the mimosa on the table next to him.

She smiled coyly at him, and she sat down on his lap, took the one out of his hand, downed it in one swig, and gave him a lingering kiss. "Good morning." She told him as she pulled away.

"A good morning, indeed." He grinned, all thoughts of his failing family gone from his mind. "Did you sleep well?

She nodded, a smile on her face.

"We have a lot to talk about, but first, breakfast." He told her, and she smiled. "It should be ready by now." She nodded, and he took her hand as they walked down the marble steps.

"Mmmmm! Smells wonderful!" Jenny exclaimed as they made their way onto the patio. Gerard had set up a brunch array for them which included crepes, fresh fruit, croissants, eggs, ham, coffee and more mimosa. Nate poured coffee and mimosas while Jenny topped a crepe with Nutella and strawberries-a new found favorite of hers, and dashed some powdered sugar on top. Nate didn't realize just how hungry he was until he bit into a slice of ham, and then powered through a little bit of everything. By the time he set down his fork, Jenny had managed half a crepe, an egg and a slice of ham. She was sipping on a mimosa, laughing at his appetite.

"Hey, I worked it up last night." He reminded her, and she blushed.

"I know."

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Honestly? I'm sore." She told him. "Not awfully so, but I feel it. I'm happy though." She had a glow about her, and he was so relieved. He was over the moon, but he was afraid she wouldn't be as enthusiastic in the morning.

"No regrets?"

"No regrets." She confirmed with a sun disappeared behind a cloud for a moment, and they both looked up to see storm clouds approaching over the sea.

"Storm today. Probably about an hour." He told her.

"I guess we're homebodies today." She teased, and he shrugged.

"It could be worse." They retreated indoors as one of the maids cleared the table. "I need a shower. Join me?" He asked her earnestly. She bit her lip, and after a moment's deliberation, she nodded. She was unexpectedly nervous. She had slept with Nate the night before, but there was something unbelievably frightening about being naked in front of someone in full daylight. She fidgeted as Nate turned on the luxurious master shower. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "I love you, Jenny." He whispered in her ear, and a shiver went down her spine. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and rested her hands on top of his.

"I love you too, Nate. I don't even know what else to say. This is all so incredible." He chucked, and she felt his breath against her skin. The bathroom was starting to fill up with steam, so she stepped away from him, and with her back to him, pulled the shirt up over her head. He was already undressed when she turned around, and they stepped into the shower. She was hit with a downpour of hot water, and it intensified the way his hands felt roaming over her skin. Showering together suddenly seemed like the best idea in the world, and they spent way too long exploring each others bodies and calling it washing before, unable to resist, they fucked for the second time. Nate took her from behind, with her leaning against the expensive tile. They finally got out when the water ran cold, and spent the day in bed together as the storm raged outside. It was bliss.

"Jenny! I missed you, kiddo!" Rufus hugged his daughter as she and Nate walked into the Van Der Woodsen's house in the Hampton's. They had arrived in New York from Paris just a few hours ago, and one Jitney and two taxi's later, they found themselves in familiar territory.

"I missed you too dad."

"I think that's the longest you've ever been away from me." He commented, as they made their way out onto the back patio.

"I know, but we had so much fun! Where's Eric?"

"That's a good question. He and Elliot got here a few days ago, but I haven't seen them much. He said he'd be here."

"Yeah, we saw them briefly in Paris. We celebrated Bastille Day together." Nate told him, as he helped Jenny into a chair at the patio table.

"I've never seen anything like it. The French really know how to party!" Jenny exclaimed, and squeezed Nate's hand after he took hers under the table. They had grown so close over the summer, and they snuck looks at each other every once in a while.

"You've had quite a summer. France and Italy. You've never even been out of the country until this summer!" Rufus commented, and she just laughed.

"Yeah. We started in Nice-the Archibald's house is beautiful-and then we spent a few days going down the Italian Coast, a few weeks in Rome, and then Nate took me to Ravello. What was the name of the hotel there?"

"The Palazzo Sasso." Nate reminded her, and she nodded.

"The view was breathtaking. I can't picture anywhere more beautiful." Jenny got a glazed look in her eye as she remembered how blue the water was, and the nights they spent on the balcony looking at the moon reflecting on the water.

"I've always wanted to go to Ravello." Lily commented. "For whatever reason I never made it there. I'm glad you guys got to see it." Nate and Jenny spent the next hour regaling Rufus and Lily with the details of their trip. They had an entire summer's worth of stories to tell, and they went through several pots of tea while they talked. They had decided to stay at the Van der Woodsen's house. Since as Nate's mom wasn't planning on coming up, she rented out the house to a family for the summer. He was annoyed, but it made sense. There was plenty of space at Rufus and Lily's, and he wasn't complaining about the chance to be closer to Jenny, even if it was going to be difficult to get alone time under her father's roof. She seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she yawned massively after she told them about sailing in Ravello and how she nearly fell overboard after tripping on ropes that the captain neglected to tie down. Nate swore it was because he couldn't keep his eyes off Jenny.

"I think we both could use a nap before dinner." Nate chuckled. "It's been a long trip."

"Oh, of course." Lily doted. "You two must be exhausted. Dinner will be ready in a few hours, and hopefully by then, Eric will be back. I really should call him. Excuse me." She stood up, and Rufus followed. Jenny stretched out in her chair, her arms over her head, as another yawn escaped her.

"I think a nap sounds amazing right now." She told him.

"Come on. I don't think the view from the guest room is quite as good as the Palazzo Sasso, but I'm sure the bed is comfortable." He teased, and they cuddled up in bed together and took a nap before Rufus called them down for dinner. Eric was finally there, and he gave Jenny a conspiratorial wink across the dinner table. She had a feeling it was Elliot who had kept him busy earlier. She turned out to be correct, so Eric, Elliot, her and Nate roasted s'mores at a bonfire down on the beach that evening. Jenny was determined to get to know her brother's new boyfriend, and to make up for a summer apart, the four of them spent the evening drinking and being merry until well after midnight when Eric accidentally pushed Jenny into the water, and freezing, she had to retreat to the house. He spent a while longer with Elliot, while Jenny and Nate spent the night between the sheets, trying to keep quiet so as not to wake her parents. There was something incredibly arousing about the possibility of getting caught.

A week after everyone arrived in the Hampton's, the White Party was upon them, and despite years previous, it was a surprisingly innocent event. Chuck was conspicuously absent, as he spent the summer missing, presumed dead, only to resurface in Paris. Nate had spoken to him, and he planned on coming back to the city within the next few weeks. Blair seemed to be in decent spirits despite her split with Chuck, and Serena was likewise. They were both enthusiastic about attending Columbia in the fall, and Nate and Jenny had several conversations in the last week about what it would be like to have the two of them joining him uptown. He seemed fine with it, but couldn't help but think that it was a disaster in the making. Jenny was uncomfortable with the idea that he and his two former loves would be attending the same school as him again, but Nate assured her everything would be fine. He wasn't concerned, and wanted to put the subject behind them. All too soon, they were packing up to head back to the city and kiss the summer goodbye. Jenny was getting ready to begin her senior year at Constance, and Nate was going into his second year at Columbia.

Once school started again, the girls of Constance spent the entire week comparing summer vacations, and reliving Gossip Girl blasts that shook their very social foundations (such as Jenny and Nate being spotted celebrating Bastille Day in Paris with a passionate make-out that earned her several dozen screams in the courtyard before class Monday morning). Of course, the fact that Nate dropped her off and kissed her goodbye in front of everyone helped. It was one thing to bag the "It-Guy" of the year, but to be dating a college guy, who happened to be the boyfriend of former queen Blair, made Jenny even more powerful. After school on the first Friday of the semester, Jenny had to excuse herself from her gossiping hoard to take a call from Nate.

"Hey, Nate! What's going on?"

"Can you come to the Empire?"

"Right now? Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But you really need to see this. I can't really wrap my head around it."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." She hung up and approached her lackeys. "Sorry, girls. We're going to have to push back our shopping trip."

"Is it Nate?" Kiera asked. The girl was trying desperately to atone for sabotaging Jenny's Cotillion the year before, and was extra attentive to the Queen. She also couldn't get over the fact that Jenny was dating Nate Archibald. She had had a crush on him for years, watching his life through Gossip Girl since she was in Middle School.

"Yeah. Something came up and he needs me to meet him." She told them, and threw in a little wink, just so they wouldn't think it was bad. They all giggled, and Sawyer looked like she might swoon.

"How about Butter tonight?" She asked Jenny.

"We'll see." Jenny blew a kiss to the group, and hailed a taxi. Twenty minutes later, she was riding up the elevator of the Empire. Nate was waiting for her when she got off, and before she could even ask what was going on, he steered her toward the kitchen. When they rounded the corner, they found Chuck sitting with a beautiful young blonde, who was wearing a worn dress that looked to be about ten years old. Even more surprising was the fact that they were laughing, and Chuck was looking at her like she was the sun. Nate coughed conspicuously, and Chuck looked up.

"Jenny! How wonderful to see you." Chuck kissed both of her cheeks, and Jenny stood in a state of relative shock.

"After everything Nate told me happened, I wasn't sure what to expect when I saw you." She admitted.

"I know. It's been quite an ordeal. Jenny, I'd like you to meet Eva Coupeau." Chuck introduced the pretty blonde, and Jenny held out a hand politely.

"Enchanté." Eva kissed both of her cheeks as well, and Jenny felt like she had stepped back into Europe.

"Lovely to meet you." Jenny responded, trying to mask her confusion in cordiality. Nate kept a hand at her waist, and she could feel him trying to contain his laughter next to her.

"Eva found me after I'd been shot in Prague. She took care of me, and when Blair and Serena convinced me to come back to New York, I had to bring her with me." Chuck told her, and she couldn't deny the earnestness she saw in his eyes. It was strange. She had never seen him so genuine.

"Welcome to New York." Jenny told her. "I hope you like it here."

"It's magnificent." She responded with a French accent. "I've only been here a few hours, but I already love it. Chuck has been so kind as to take care of me."

"I know it's a lot to ask, Jenny, but would you mind showing Eva around a little bit? I think she could use a friend here. And you two are welcome to join us for dinner tonight. I can make reservations." Jenny's head was reeling, and she looked to Nate for direction.

He just shrugged."Dinner sounds great."

"Great! Excuse me." Chuck picked up the phone and went into the other room to make a reservation. The three of them made small talk until he returned, at which point Nate excused himself and Jenny, claiming they had plans for the afternoon. When they got into the elevator, they both let out sighs which turned to heavy laughter. Their laughter was short lived though. As they climbed into a cab, they couldn't help but discuss the seriousness of the situation. Nate had returned from his class to find them in the apartment, and spent several hours watching Chuck act like a completely different person. He didn't know what to make of it. They walked around the park as they talked, and then they returned to the VDW so Jenny could change for dinner. Rufus and Lily didn't mind that she had plans-they had likewise made reservations and before too long, Nate and Jenny were in a cab heading back over to the West Side.

"Rufus and Lily seem to be doing well." Nate commented after they left the VDW.

"Yeah. Weirdly, the whole William Van der Woodsen thing seemed to bring them even closer together."

"I'm happy to hear that. They deserve to be happy. By the way, what's going on with Dan?"

"That is a story for another night." She told him with a heavy sigh as they pulled up to the restaurant. The hostess lead them to their best table, where Chuck and Eva were already seated. Eva was wearing something much nicer than she was that morning, and Jenny had a suspicion Chuck had sent out a personal shopper. Eva didn't look prepared to tackle the Three B's-Barney's, Bendel's, and Bergdorf's, yet. They made pleasantries for a few minutes before Chuck brought on a new topic.

"So, I went to see Lily today. I told her all about what happened this summer, and she suggested I bring Eva to the Fashion's Night Out party tomorrow night."

"Oh, yeah. Nate and I will be there, too. That will be a great chance for you to meet everyone." Jenny gushed to Eva, and the girl beamed. She was so innocent to this world that Jenny almost felt protective of her. She remembered being naive to what the world of the Upper East Side was actually like, and how it felt to be tossed into the lions den. She made an internal promise to keep an eye on Eva.

"That's great news. And Jenny, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind taking Eva shopping tomorrow for something to wear? You are a fashion expert, and I think Eva would appreciate a friend to help her out."

"Of course. I'd be happy to."

"Thank you so much, Jenny!" Eva looked so relieved, and the rest of the evening went remarkably smoothly. Eva was every inch the sweet porcelain doll she appeared to be, and when they all stood up and hour and a half later, Jenny had made plans to meet Eva at the Empire in the morning to take her shopping. Jenny and Nate spent the rest of the evening on the couch at the empty VDW talking about Dan and Milo. The bomb that Dan had a baby son got dropped on them while they were in Rome, but they returned home to find Milo wasn't actually Dan's. Georgina had just dumped the baby in Dan's lap before skipping town. Nate was still reeling from that when Rufus and Lily walked in and effectively kicked him out, citing curfew. The year was definitely looking interesting.

Jenny picked Eva up from the Empire at 10:00am, and after getting coffee, they walked into Carlos Mieli to shop for a dress for the evening. Jenny was digging through a rack in the back when she heard voices that spelled trouble. She emerged to see Blair hard at work on Eva.

"It doesn't matter if the dress is couture if the girl is off the rack. Soon enough, you'll be sent back where you came from." Blair fired shots continuously at the French girl.

Jenny jumped in between them, literally, and had to keep herself from physically shoving the brunette. "Blair! What do you think you're doing?" She accosted.

"Little Jenny Humphrey." Blair condescended. It seemed now that Blair achieved Ivy League and Hamilton House status, Jenny was back to the bottom of the barrel. It was a never-ending struggle with the girl. Just a few months ago, they had been sipping mimosas in France together, and now Blair was once again looking at her like gum on the sidewalk. "I understand you enjoyed your foray into the upper class with Nate this summer. I wouldn't ruin your progress by standing too close to this one." She gestured purse-lipped at Eva, and the poor girl looked humiliated.

"Blair, I'm sorry that you and Chuck broke up, but that doesn't mean you can fire shots and the girl he's moved on with. Especially not when I'm around."

"I'm not saying anything that isn't true."

"No, you're being vindictive and trying to tear down a perfectly sweet young woman because you hate that she might actually be good for Chuck. He's moved on, and so should you."

"Don't cross me, Jenny. Just because you're dating my ex-in fact both of you are dating my exes, which means you're second rate-doesn't give you any right to challenge me."

"I've been challenging you since I was a freshman, Blair. I had hoped we finally moved past this pettiness." Jenny was disgusted with Blair in that moment.

"I have nothing against you sweetie. I just don't want you to tarnish your already precarious social status by letting Chuck and his little cherie drag you down with them."

Jenny was about to speak when Eva cut her off. "Jenny, you don't have to do this…"

"Yes, I do. This isn't even about you, Eva. It's not your fault. Blair just feels the need to hurl insults to make herself feel better, and really isn't worth your time." She turned to the young Waldorf. "I see you were on your way out, so why don't you keep going, and give up your little anti-Chuck happiness crusade." Jenny told her off, and escorted Eva back to the dressing room, leaving a dumbfounded Blair Waldorf in her wake.

"Thank you, Jenny. You really didn't have to do that. I don't want you to get in a fight over me."

"Trust me, Blair and I have fought over much less. We've been rivals for years. Don't let her get to you. She's just threatened by you, and will say anything to make you feel bad. Now, let's shop!" They spent another few hours hunting through shops. Chuck had offered his credit card, and they were hard at work using it. When they returned to the Empire around 3pm, Chuck greeted the giggling pair on the balcony.

"It seems like the two of you had fun." He commented, and Eva jumped up to greet him.

"Jenny is wonderful! We had a delightful time together."

"I'm happy to hear that. Jenny, thank you for taking care of her."

"My pleasure. I'm going to head home to get ready. Nate's picking me up before the party. I'll see you guys there!" She and Eva kissed cheeks, and she even gave a cordial goodbye to Chuck. It felt like her world was spinning.


	12. Autumn in New York

Jenny was genuinely sad to hear that Chuck and Eva had split. It seemed that after weeks of trying, Blair finally got her claws deep enough to do real damage, and now there was a war on between Chuck and Blair. She and Nate were doing their best to skirt the damage, but Nate had asked her to accompany him to a Hamilton House event, and no doubt, Blair would be there. Jenny was quite an object of scrutiny when the pair arrived at Hamilton House, as it seems Nate was just as sought after in college as he was in high school. Everyone was dying to get a look at the girl that, while still in high school, managed to keep Nate Archibald off the market. Nate was impressed at how well she handled them. Her confidence was something that he had admired even back when she was a freshman, and he was thrilled to show her off. Blair was less than happy with the attention being taken off of her on her own turf, let alone by Jenny Humphrey. Chuck had shown up to appreciate what he assumed would be a humiliating night for Blair, commenting to her that Jenny had a talent for making Blair's life a living hell, even when she wasn't trying. Which, unfortunately lead to an altercation with Jenny being pushed into the fountain on the patio. Of course it was all over Gossip Girl, and Jenny threw a bit of a fit in the cab ride home.

"How is still still going on?" She fumed, as she sat soaking wet. "I thought we had moved past the social warfare. I mean, we went on vacation together for goodness sake."

"It's classic Blair. She already lost her high school crown to you. It probably wasn't easy to have you show up to Hamilton House and command all the attention. It's the way she is. I'm sorry it ended up with you in the fountain though."

"I should push her in the Hudson." Jenny grumbled, and Nate chuckled.

"I think that's taking it a little far, don't you think?"

"How about I just publish why she and Chuck really broke on Gossip Girl. That would really tip the scales."

"Whoa." All of a sudden Nate was serious. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I don't know. After everything that happened with Eva and now this, I just feel like she needs an attitude check."

"I agree, but there's no need to resort to something that devastating."

"She would do it to me."

"That doesn't mean you should stoop to her level. I know how good you are at exacting Upper East Side-style revenge, but I really thought we had moved past all of it."

"What am I supposed to do? Just ignore the fact that she pushed me into a fountain for showing up to Hamilton House with you?"

"Look, whenever you get into a battle with Blair, it always ends with you causing damage to your friends and family. This isn't worth that happening. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's no big deal that Blair pushed me into a fountain?" Jenny was really annoyed. First, Blair pushes her into a fountain, and now Nate was practically taking her side. "Not to mention she basically declared war on me for siding with Chuck in the Eva debacle. Who's side are you on, Nate?" They had pulled up to the Van der Woodsen's, and without waiting for Nate, she jumped out of the cab and slammed the door, trying to shake off the water dripping from her clothes. Sighing in frustration, Nate paid the cabbie and went after her.

"Of course I'm on your side. Blair had no right to do that."

"Yet you're saying I'm the one overreacting."

"You're talking about spreading around a serious secret because you got wet at a party. I'd say that's a little bit of an overreaction." Nate qualified as he followed her into the elevator.

She sighed. "First of all, I never said I was actually going to do that. I said she needed an attitude check, but I'm not that much of a bitch. She didn't go around telling the world I got raped, so I'm not going to tell everyone that she practically prostituted herself out in exchange for a hotel."

"What has gotten into you?" Nate implored, confused.

"I'm tired, Nate! I'm tired of dealing with all of the stupid girls at Constance and trying really hard not to turn into the Queen Bitch that resulted in Blair and Eric teaming up to ruin my Cotillion. I'm trying really hard to balance being queen of an archaic prep school hierarchy, being a senior, applying for colleges, an on top of it all, having Blair Waldorf shove me in a fountain at a school I don't even go to!" She groaned as she made her way into the apartment.

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. Don't think that I was taking her side. I just didn't want you to do something you'd regret."

Jenny sighed, and covered her face with her hands. "I know. I'm sorry, too. I overreacted. I'm just so frustrated."

"I know. And being pushed into a fountain didn't help." She shook her head in response. "We'll fix it. Don't worry about it. For right now, let's just get you cleaned up." He glanced around at the quiet apartment. "Are Rufus and Lily here?"

"No, thank goodness, otherwise Lily would kill me for dripping water all over the marble floors." Jenny laughed at her still-dripping clothes. "They're at some benefit tonight."

"Then how about a shower?" Her frustrated scowl turned into a grin.

"I think that might just save my day from being ruined."

"I have to answer my phone!" Jenny berated Nate as he tried to pull her towel off.

"Let it go to voicemail!" He grabbed her around the waist and she squealed. "I need your attention more!"

"You got plenty of attention in the last half hour." She told him and finally broke free, grabbing her phone off the night stand.

"Hello? Yes, this is she." She picked up, and she tried to fend off the hands that tried to tickle her. When she heard what the other voice had to say, she shoved Nate away and shushed him, all teasing gone from her voice. "Wow, that's incredible." She listened and Nate tried to be patient. From her face it was serious, but he couldn't get over the sight of her in a towel. "Yeah, that should work just fine. I'll put it on my calendar. Thank you so much. Yes, I look forward to meeting you, too. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and then just stared at it for a few moments.

"Who was that?" Nate asked.

"That was Parsons. I got an interview with Tim Gunn. I applied for one weeks ago, but I assumed I didn't get it since I never heard back. That was them!" Her face lit up. "I can't believe this!"

"Congratulations, that's incredible!" He told her, and practically lifted her off the ground in a hug.

"Thank you!"

When he set her down, he not-so-subtly grabbed the edge of her towel and yanked. "Oops!" He joked, and she grabbed it back from him.

"Nate! Oh my god! You horny jackass!"

"Wow. I didn't now you were into dirty talk." He teased her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you." She grinned against his lips.

When Jenny woke up at Nate's two weeks later, he was still asleep and she grinned. She tiptoed out of the room, and jumped when she saw Chuck sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He gave her a sleazy grin.

"I see you're redefining casual." He gestured to Nate's shirt, which hardly the most modest thing she could be wearing.

"Oh, please, Chuck." She rolled her eyes at him and helped herself to the pot of coffee.

"How did your interview with Tim Gunn go?"

"It went really well. He said he would give me a recommendation for Parsons."

"Sounds like good news." He toasted his coffee to her, took a sip and then stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get my day started." He disappeared into his bedroom, and she took a seat on the couch, skimming the comics section of the newspaper. A few minutes later, a sleepy Nate walked out in just his boxers. She stared unabashedly while he poured himself some coffee. He caught her in the act and grinned.

"Like what you see?"

She blew him a kiss. "I like that it's all mine."

"Absolutely." He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. "Have you had breakfast?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I'll fix something." She nodded, and when she heard her phone ding from Nate's room, she went to check it.

"How about a rain check on breakfast?" She called to him.

"What's going on?" He asked from the doorway a few moments later.

"My dad just texted me to come home right now. He doesn't seem happy."

"Uh oh." Nate took a swig of coffee. "Do you think everything's alright?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged as she pulled on her boots. "Hey, did you tell Chuck about my interview with Tim Gunn?"

"No, why?" He looked confused.

"Oh." Her brow furrowed. "He asked me how it went this morning."

"I'm sure he just found out from someone. It's a small world." He shrugged.

"Yeah." She looked unconvinced, but had to put it out of her mind. "I'll call you later? Eric is visiting Wesleyan for the weekend, and I can't go to Babo all by myself tonight." She joked, not-so-subtly hinting that he had no choice in their plans that night.

"You got it. Good luck with your dad." He kissed her goodbye before she took off down the elevator.

When Jenny got home, her dad was sitting at the breakfast bar, looking upset.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Where have you been?"

"I told you I was sleeping over at Sawyer's."

"Then why did her mother not know that? I called over there and she said you weren't there. In fact, she had no recollection of you spending the night at all recently."

Jenny looked down. "Look, dad…"

"You were at Nate's, weren't you?" She knew she was busted, and she nodded. "Jenny! You are not allowed to be sleeping at your boyfriends, and you lied about it! I thought we were past this!"

"I only lied because I knew you would react like this. Besides, you let me go to Europe with Nate for the summer, but I can't stay at his apartment during the year?"

"Jenny, you are still in high school."

"So what? What does that matter? In a year I'm going to be going to college, and for pete's sake, Dan and Vanessa _lived_ together while they were dating."

"Don't raise your voice to me, young lady." Rufus fumed.

"Look, dad. I'm sorry I lied to you, but why is this such a big deal? I don't understand. You let me spend two months in Europe with him, but I can't sleep over at his apartment twenty blocks away? Eric stays at Elliot's all the time!" She tried to reason.

"That's not the point, young lady! I said you can't sleep over at your boyfriend's place, and that's final. You lied to me, and because of that, you're grounded for the week."

"What?!"

"This is not a discussion, Jenny." He went upstairs to leave a fuming Jenny in the living room. She couldn't understand what the big deal was. Lily walked in a few minutes later and could practically see steam coming out of Jenny's ears.

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

"My dad found out I was sleeping over at Nate's, and he flipped out. He grounded me for the week." Lily was about to speak, but Jenny cut her off, oblivious. "I don't understand. He let's me got to Europe with my boyfriend for two months, but doesn't want to let me spend the night across town? What is the big deal? You let Eric sleep at Elliot's."

"Okay, Jenny. Have a seat." She sat next to her step-daughter on the couch, and took her hand. "I know you're upset, and you have a very good point. Your father is very protective of you, and I think it's almost harder for him to picture you with Nate only a matter of blocks away. When you were in Europe, at least he could pretend nothing was happening. And it's different with Eric. He's a boy, and not Rufus' biological child. I'm not saying it's right, but they are two separate issues in your father's mind."

"I know he's protective, but it's not like this is Damien. It's Nate we're talking about, and I've been so good lately."

Lily nodded. "I know, and I'm very proud of you. Let me talk to your father and see what I can do."

"Thank you, Lily." Jenny hugged her stepmother, and sighed in relief that she had Lily on her side. Thankfully, Lily was able to talk some sense into her dad and she didn't have to cancel her plans with Nate. She really loved Babo.

Jenny had been stressing all week. She had been forced to endure Blair's birthday party the week before, and now she was up to her eyeballs in college applications. Nate had been trying to figure out what was up with Juliet Sharp, the key master fro Hamilton House. The girl had been pursuing him relentlessly, and it was really starting to upset Jenny. Juliet had been outright flirting with Nate at Hamilton House, and Jenny wanted to smack her. Nate assured her there was nothing going on between them, and she trusted him, but this girl was trouble. Nate told her there had been animosity between her and Serena for weeks, and Jenny was partially gratefully she wasn't at Columbia so she wouldn't have to be in the middle, yet incredibly frustrated to be on the outside while Nate was in the thick of it. It made her slightly uncomfortable. However, after a week of stressing out, Nate invited her to go to the opening of the ballet at Lincoln Center, and she was more than happy to get dressed up for a night out. They had a plan to oust Juliet, and she was elated at the possibility of seeing the girl taken care of. It turns out Juliet had been lying to Nate for weeks, and trying to get Serena expelled from Columbia. It all came to a head at the ballet, and Jenny let Nate do his thing. It wasn't her place to interfere, but it really felt good to see Juliet get put out on her ass. She had been trying to poach Nate, and Jenny was just disappointed it wasn't her that sent the bitch packing.

"That looked like it went well." Jenny told Nate as he joined her to go into the performance. Blair and Chuck were not far behind them as they finished up with Juliet.

"Yeah. I can't believe that girl. She's a real piece of work."

"No kidding. I just wish I had gotten a crack at her." Nate laughed at her jealousy. "I know there was nothing going on between you two, but she really pissed me off." She grumbled, and Nate gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Jen."

"I love you too, Nate." She told him as they took their seats. "By the way, what's up with Chuck and Blair? For a while they were hell bent on World War III and now they're scheming together again."

"I think, in their weird, twisted sort of way, they're coming around to being friends." Her expression was amused and incredulous, and he couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't say I understood it. But I think that's what's happening."

"Fair enough." She commented, as the lights dimmed. Thankfully her father had come around to her spending the night at Nate's, and she didn't have to worry about getting home afterward. She planned on spending the night with Nate and enjoying every second of it.

"Is your mom ever going to warm up to me?" She asked, as they were laying in bed together several hours later. It was well after midnight, and the apartment was quiet. She suspected Chuck was at Blair's. She tried not to think about it. Nate chuckled, and his chest rumbled beneath her, as she was currently using him as a pillow.

"You're lucky she hasn't, or you would actually have to spend time with her." Jenny sighed and sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover her chest.

"I'm serious Nate. We've been dating for months and she barely speaks to me. You know my parents so well, and I never see yours."

He sat up with her, and rested his hand on her shoulder, his expression thoughtful. "Are you really serious about getting to know them?" He asked, and she nodded. "I can't do much about my mom right now. I can barely get through to her. But-and you can say no to this, I won't be offended-you could come with me to visit my dad."

"In prison?"

He nodded. He knew it was a lot to ask, and wasn't sure she would b dup to it. To his surprise, she smiled.

"I would love to."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. If it's alright with you."

"You know he's in prison right? He's not on a luxury ranch somewhere upstate." He teased her, but half serious. This was a big deal.

"Yes, Nate. I'm aware. I know he's a big part of your life, and I want to know that part of you. Unless you're uncomfortable with it."

"Jenny, that would be great. I've told him so much about you."

"Really?" She blushed.

He nodded. "He would love to meet you. My mom refuses to visit him, so I think he'd like some more family."

She swallowed hard. "Am I considered family?"

He grinned. "Jenny, we've been dating for over six months, and God knows we've had feelings for each other longer than that."

"I know, but we've never talked about where this is going. I mean, I'm still in high school, so I assumed…I don't know." She fidgeted.

"We don't have to know everything right now." He told her. "But I don't take us lightly, I want you to know that. The only other person I dated this long was Blair, and my parents were practically putting rings on our fingers."

"I know." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "But I'm not Blair. She may have been ready to have a ring on her finger in high school, but I'm not. I love you, Nate. You know that, and I love that you care that much about me. But just because I want to meet your dad doesn't mean I'm expecting-" Nate put a finger to her lips, and when she looked up at him, she saw that he was containing a laugh.

"I'm not proposing, Jenny. I'm asking you to come with me to visit my dad in prison. Those two things don't seem very related to me." He chucked, and she cracked a smile. It didn't quite touch her eyes.

"Of course not. I know that. It's just when you compare our relationship to yours and Blair's, I get nervous."

"I'm not comparing the relationships. There are things I might align like how long it lasted, but I didn't feel with Blair the way I feel with you. Please don't feel like you have to live up to some standard. And I wasn't nearly ready for what my parents wanted at that time. I was freaked out by the thought of marriage, so I understand why you might be too. Hell, I still can't quite stomach it right now. All I'm saying is that I don't just see us as a casual thing, and it would make me really happy if you met my dad. I am serious about you, but we don't need to rush things. I get where you're coming from."

Jenny let out a huge breath, and forced out a laugh. "That's a relief. When you said family I just wasn't sure what you meant. I'm sorry if I totally freaked out on you there."

"It's fine. I didn't mean to spring that on you." He pulled her back down so that they were cuddled up in his bed, and glancing at the clock, he realized it was two in the morning. "I think it's a little late to be having a conversation like this." She giggled, which turned straight into a yawn.

"I think you're right."

"Let's get some sleep and we can talk about visiting my dad later." She nodded, already looking sleepy.

"I love you, Nate." She whispered, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too." As late as it was, neither of them fell asleep very quickly. Albeit to steer the conversation away from it, Nate had said the word "marriage." It bounced around both of their skulls like a racquetball. Sure, Jenny had entertained the girlish fantasy of marrying Nate-she would never admit it to him, but she rather liked the sound of "Jennifer Archibald." However, it was always a day dream. She was seventeen, and when he mentioned that he and Blair were practically betrothed at that age, she felt a rising panic in her throat. She loved Nate, yes, but she wasn't ready to think about marrying him. She wanted to finish college and start her career before she got married, and despite Nate's reassurances that he felt the same, she couldn't keep the nagging thought from her mind as she fell asleep.

While Jenny was troubled by the thought, it surprised Nate just how much it didn't bother him. When he was in high school, his parents had planned his marriage to Blair for him. Sure, he thought he loved her at the time, but he felt like he had no say in what was happening. The idea of marriage freaked him out because it wasn't his idea. However, when he pictured Jenny in the wedding gown instead of Blair, he didn't feel that same sense of unrest. He knew he wasn't ready to get married, but when he thought about Jenny, suddenly the concept didn't seem so awful. It was a strange thought, but it didn't keep him awake like it did, Jenny.

When morning came, all talk of the "m" word was gone. They felt refreshed, and Jenny was excited about meeting Nate's dad. It was a Saturday, and Nate often spent his afternoons in Staten Island with his father, so he suggested she join him that afternoon. He contemplated calling his dad to let him know, but figured a surprise might be nice. He wasn't kidding when he said he told his dad all about Jenny. His dad was happy for him, now that there was no agenda for Nate's marrying Blair. Jenny was nervous when they walked through security at the prison. She assured him she was happy to be there, just nervous to meet his dad. She wanted to make a good impression, and Nate gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they approached the community room. Howard Archibald was sitting at a cafeteria style table toward the far corner of the room, and stood up as they approached. His eyebrows rose as he took in the beautiful young woman his son was holding hands with.

"I take it from my son's accounts that you're Miss Humphrey." He greeted her, holding out a hand. "If I'd have known you were coming I would have put on my good jumpsuit." He joked, and she laughed, appreciating his humor.

"It's great to meet you. Nate disappears every Saturday to come see you, and I practically begged him to let me join."

"Hardly. Mom's been giving her the could shoulder, so I jokingly offered for her to come meet my other parent. I never thought she'd actually say yes." Nate told his father humorously.

"Well, regardless of why you're here, I'm happy to meet you. My son talks about almost nothing else when he comes to visit." The captain told her as they sat down, and she gave Nate a playful shove.

"He probably gives me way more credit than I deserve."

Nate held up in hands in surrender. "I speak nothing but the truth."

"With all the wonderful things Nate was saying, I was starting to think this girl was a figment of his imagination. However, now that I've met you in person, he see that he wasn't exaggerating." He complemented Jenny, and if possible, she blushed deeper.

"You guys need to stop. I can't handle two handsome Archibald's complementing me." She teased, and they both laughed.

"If my son's not careful, I might steal you away from him. I've got a lot to offer a girl." He gestured around him and they all appreciated his joke.

"My dad has clearly kept his sense of humor despite his circumstances." Nate commented, and the captain nodded.

"I have to." He shrugged. "So, Jenny, Nate tells me you're interested in fashion." He inquired, and she was surprised by how much he knew about her. It seems he wasn't kidding when he said Nate had told him a lot. She told Nate as much as they left.

"You even told him about the Guerrilla Fashion show." She marveled.

"It was impressive. And I have to provide most of the conversation topics. There's not much that changes in prison, and he likes to live vicariously through me." Nate hailed a cab, and they decided to get dinner in the city.

"Thank you for taking me. Your dad really is charming."

"I hope you're not planning on dumping me for him."

"I don't know. That orange jumpsuit was pretty sexy." She teased. He looked horrified and she burst out laughing at his expression. "I swear I'm kidding." She kissed him thoroughly as they made their way through Manhattan.

"Just checking."

Nate was losing his mind over the Thanksgiving holiday. He had been trying for weeks to get his mother to visit his dad, and he had doubled his efforts in light of the holiday. His mom remained steadfast in her avoidance, deflecting his every effort by making plans to spend the holiday at the Vanderbilt's. He had asked Jenny to join them, and with a little prodding she agreed. She admitted to him that the prospect of visiting the Vanderbilt compound was ten times scarier than visiting his dad in prison, which she had done several times since he took her to meet the captain. She gave him his space to spend time with his dad, but Howard enjoyed the little blonde and could see just how much his son loved her. He didn't mention it to Nate-he learned his lesson trying to force his son's romantic life-but he wouldn't be surprised to see the two of them walking down the aisle in the next few years.

Nate was just finishing a run the morning of Thanksgiving when he got a call from Jenny.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, her voice frantic. "I'm not going to be able to go with you tonight. We've had a family emergency, and my dad needs me to stay. I wish I could explain, but I can't right now." He first thought she might have just been trying to get out of the Vanderbilt's, but at the tone in her voice, he didn't doubt something was definitely wrong.

"It sounds serious, so I hope it works out."

"I'm sorry to be so vague, but it's not my place to say anything. Please apologize to your mother for me, and I'll do my best to make it up to you." He assured her it was alright, and after she thanked him, they hung up. He was incredibly disappointed, but he trusted her. He was wary of when a girlfriend told him she would explain later, but reminded himself this was Jenny, not Serena. She never kept secrets from him. When he delivered the news to his mother, she barely acknowledged him.

"That's fine." She told him, as she shuffled papers around on her desk, clearly looking for something.

"Mom, are you serious right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really not care about my relationship?"

"Nate, I'm sorry that Miss Humphrey can't join us, but we should be with family today."

"Exactly. I've been trying to get you to come visit dad and you won't. It's Thanksgiving for goodness sake. Jenny's been to visit him with me three times and you haven't visited your husband once. You're going to divorce him without even going to see him?"

His mother inhaled sharply. "How did you know that?"

"I saw your lawyer this morning." He dropped a manilla envelope onto her desk. "He was dropping this off."

She sighed. "You opened it?"

"You're honestly going to make this about me not respecting your privacy? Mom, you're not even giving him a chance. After everything he's been through-"

"After everything he's been through? What about everything I've been through? I'm sorry, but your father walked away from us long before he went to prison." His mother argued.

"He's there now, and he's changed." Nate was determined.

"The only thing that's changed is he's two years into his sentence and he's starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"That's not true. If you talked to him, you wouldn't feel that way. Mom, please. Just come see him with me. Don't you owe him at least that?" He pleaded with his mother, but she appeared completely unfazed.

"We need to be at your grandfather's by six. You can see your father tomorrow." She said and walked brusquely out of the room. Frustrated, Nate went to take a shower, needing to clean himself not only of sweat, but of the slime he felt crawling on his skin after his conversation with his mother. As he emerged from the bathroom in a towel, he turned on the TV looking for a distraction. He was shocked by what he saw. Serena was on the news-apparently she had overdosed and was in the emergency room. He suddenly realized what Jenny was talking about and picked up the phone to call her.

"What's going on with Serena?" He asked when she picked up. "I saw on the news that the overdosed."

She sighed over the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. My dad made me swear not to until we learned more."

"I understand. Is she okay?"

"We're at the Ostroff Center right now. With all the media they wanted to get her out of the hospital."

"I understand. My mom and I just got into a fight. Do you mind if I come?"

"That would be great. I think we could all use the support right now." He could hear the stress in her voice.

"Want me to make a coffee run?"

"Please do! The coffee here sucks. I'll take orders." She returned to the phone a few minutes later with half a dozen drink orders, and he was out the door moments after he hung up. Half an hour later he was sitting with Jenny on a bench in the lobby, talking about what happened.

"She called 911 in a hotel room surrounded by drugs and no memory. This just doesn't sound like Serena." Jenny commended.

"You didn't really know Serena before she and Dan started dating. Unfortunately, this sounds a lot like her. I thought she had moved past it all." He responded, and Jenny looked troubled.

"You still care about her, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"You're such a good guy, Nate Archibald." She told him, and rested her head head on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry I can't come tonight, but I need to stay with the family."

"I understand, but I wish you could." He sighed, and told her about his mom filing for divorce.

"Are you that surprised?" She asked, sympathetically.

"I guess I shouldn't be." He admitted. "I just wish she would give him a chance. He's changed so much." She nodded her agreement. She hadn't known him prior to his prison sentence, but in the little time she had spent with him, he seemed sincere.

"You can't blame yourself, Nate. I know you've done nothing but what was best for your family, and it's her fault if she doesn't see it." "What am I supposed to do?"

"None of this is your fault, and maybe their better off separated. I know my parents are. I tried to get them back together and it just ended up driving them apart. But, they were happier because of it. I know it sucks, but maybe it's for the best."

"Do nothing…I love you, but your advice sucks." He told her, with a chuckle, though half serious.

She chuckled. "I know. And you don't have to listen to me. I'm just talking about my family." They both looked across the lobby to see Rufus and Lily clinging to each other for support. He sighed. "Nate?" He looked at her. "You should be with your family today. I love you, and I'm happy you're here, but your dad needs you today."

"I'm supposed to go to my grandfather's with my mom."

"So? You should't have to spend a family holiday with someone who's giving up on your family. Go see your dad." She told him earnestly, and he smiled.

"That is good advice." He told her and kissed her. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"I love you, too. Thank you for the coffee, and tell your dad Happy Thanksgiving." She told him. He sent his mom a quick text saying to go up to the Vanderbilt's without him because he wanted to be with the Captain. He didn't get a response, but he didn't care. It seemed to work though. When he went to meet his dad, his mom showed up, finally caving to his pleas. They spent Thanksgiving eating prison food as a family. Nate realized it was the best Thanksgiving he'd had in years.


	13. Knight in Shining Armani

By the time the Thanksgiving holiday was over, Jenny and Eric were so busy with college applications that Nate rarely saw his girlfriend. She was mostly applying to design schools, which meant she had to put together portfolios and designs for their fashion programs. He knew she had her heart set on Parsons, but she was also applying to FIDM, RISD, and several other art schools. He wasn't too thrilled about FIDM as it would put her all the way across the country, but he didn't want to bring it up just yet. She hadn't gotten her acceptances, and they would cross that bridge when they got there. He didn't want to her to give up design school to stay close to him, but he also didn't want her all the way across the country. He was torn, but he tried not to show it. She finally had all of her applications done by the Christmas holiday, and he was thrilled when they both were free for the break. They planned on just spending Christmas in the city, and they fully enjoyed the experience. They went skating in Central Park, took pictures in front of the giant Christmas Tree in Rockefeller Center, and spent hours watching Christmas movies with the fireplace on. Jenny's favorite was _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and Nate's was _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_. The holiday's seemed like absolute bliss until Nate got a call from his grandfather asking him to spend New Years Day at the Vanderbilt house. Nate was cautious about bringing it up to Jenny. She had taken his father really well, and since Thanksgiving, his mother had been slightly more open to her. The woman was a stickler though-despite the fact that Lily Humphrey was her step-mother, his mom feared she wasn't bred for the Vanderbilt's. She wasn't concerned about Vanessa because she knew it was just a phase. But she saw the way her son looked at the blonde, and she feared Jenny wouldn't be appropriate for the family. When Nate mentioned that William Vanderbilt invited them up for New Years, she jumped at the chance. She hoped it would show him just how inappropriate a match Jenny was.

Nate sensed this, and it concerned him. As much as he wanted Jenny to meet his family, he didn't want to send her into a lions den. They had been dating for nearly seven months, and he grew more and more serious about her by the day. When he brought up New Years to her the week before Christmas, she was hesitant.

"I really do want to meet your family, Nate. It's not that. It's just that…the Vanderbilt's are intimidating. Vanessa said meeting them practically destroyed your relationship."

"First of all, this is you and me, not me and Vanessa. I was never as serious with her as I am with you. Secondly, you can handle this. You've gone toe-to-toe with Blair Waldorf, and you know how to handle these types of people. You'll do great." He encouraged her.

"I really don't want to mess this up. I'm still Jenny from Brooklyn. The last time I checked, there are very few Vanderbilt's from the outer boroughs." Her tone was serious, despite her joke.

"Don't worry about it. I love you, so they have to. It's going to be fine."

"You promise?"

"I, Nate Archibald, swear to protect you, Jenny Humphrey, from the vicious Vanderbilt's, and see you safely through New Year's Day, after which I will spend the rest of our vacation ravishing you and making you forget about the big bad Van-der-wolves." He grinned and she swatted him playfully.

"I guess if you put it that way. Okay, I'll go."

"Yes! Thank you!" He exclaimed, and was truly over the moon. He was admittedly nervous to introduce Jenny to the family, but just because she meant so much to him. His family's opinions weren't going to sway his feelings about her, but he wanted them to approve. He really was serious about her, and he hoped they would see that. New Year's would come up quick.

Jenny spent the night at Nate's on New Year's Eve so they could leave together for the Vanderbilt's. She spent even more time than usual getting ready, and had changed her outfit half a dozen times. This blew his mind, as they all came from his closet. She had been spending so much time at his apartment that instead of giving her a drawer, he gave her part of the closet. He shocked even himself with things like that, which proved to him just how serious he was about her. He was grateful when she finally settled on a outfit, because his mother was waiting downstairs with a limo. She didn't want to squeeze all of them into a town car, so she got a limo. They made pleasant conversation on the way up, and when they got out of the car, Jenny's jaw dropped.

"Nate, you said it was a mansion, not a country club." She hissed, suddenly even more self-conscious. Mrs. Archibald was already greeting the family, and Nate rubbed a soothing hand on her back.

"That was your brother's response when he first saw it. You guys must be related." He joked, but stopped laughing at the look on her face. "You'll be fine, I promise." One of Nate's cousins greeted them, and he began to introduce Jenny to the family. She was a bit overwhelmed by how large it was, and did her best to remember everyone's names. Unfortunately, she felt she might be doomed in that endeavor. When they finally made their way inside, she was introduced to Nate's grandfather, William, and he was incredibly polite. She was grateful when he offered them a tour, which took her away from the chaos of the rest of the family. But as she and Nate followed the elderly Vanderbilt around the mansion, she found herself feeling more and more intimidated by the family history and just how expansive the Vanderbilt's were. She realized this was Nate's family, and by the time they hit his grandfather's study, her hands were trembling. Nate could sense her unease.

"Grandfather, thank you for the tour." Nate hugged him. "I'm going to show Jenny the view from the balcony, and then we'll join you."

"You'll be able to see your cousins from there. They're about to start touch football. You don't want to miss out." His grandfather told him, a warm smile on his face. He nodded at Jenny as he left.

"Are you okay?" Nate turned to Jenny, genuine concern coloring his voice. She let out a huge breath, and threaded her fingers into her hair.

"I'm sorry, Nate. This is just so intimidating. I thought I would be fine, but after seeing your family's history and how big, and wealthy you guys are, I'm freaking out here."

"I can tell." Nate told her gently, trying to calm her down. "Is this really that big of a deal? I've seen you take on Blair, Cotillion, and even my dad in prison."

"I'm less afraid of the inmates in prison than I am of the people out there." She told him, desperation coloring her tone. "Cotillion was a bunch of petty girls my age that were impressed by me being escorted by a college guy. I'm not Vanessa-I actually care what they think about me."

"Jenny, you're doing great." He told her, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her arms. "Honestly, I'm so impressed."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

She sighed deeply, and nodded. "Can we just take a few minutes before we go back out there?"

He laughed and nodded, before giving her a kiss and pulling her to him for a hug. "I love you, and regardless of what they think, that's not going to change. Besides, they'd be crazy not to like you." After Jenny mustered her confidence, she plastered a smile on her face and pretended she was just going to talk to the girls at Constance. They made their way to the back yard-if it could be called that. It was practically the size of a National Park. Nate stayed by her side for a little while to make sure she was alright, and after she integrated herself into a conversation with some of the women, he excused himself to join the football game.

Jenny watched with some of Nate's cousins and aunts as the men roughed each other up on the field. They had cleared the snow away in a large enough area to play. Jenny now understood where Nate's love of sports came from. One of Nate's cousins, whom she couldn't remember the name of and did her best to act like she did, asked her about school.

"Well, I'm a senior at Constance Billard right now." She told them, and the young woman-Connie, Jenny just remembered-told Jenny she, too had attended Constance, though several years before her and Nate.

"Do they still have the hierarchy there?" She asked, and Jenny nodded. "Well, I hope your queen isn't a bitch like mine." She sipped her drink. "Deborah Whitney." She practically shuttered at the name, and Jenny felt a flash of recognition-that was Jonathan, Eric's ex-boyfriend's, mother. "I swear, I still have nightmares about public humiliation because of her." They all laughed.

Another young woman, Diane, Jenny learned, chimed in as well. "I remember Blair, Nate's old girlfriend was queen. We all thought they were going to end up together." She commented and Jenny coughed conspicuously. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." She apologized. "That was so insensitive of me! I understand she was a tyrant, so good riddance." They all toasted and Jenny laughed.

"I know. I was one of her projects." Jenny told them, and they all nodded their sympathy.

"That girl was born to be a dictator." Connie stated, and they all agreed. "So, who is the Queen this year? Maybe I'll recognize the name."

Jenny imagined a crown on her head, and acted accordingly. "Actually, I am." She told them, and Connie practically choked on her drink. "My last name is Humphrey though, so you likely don't recognize it. But my step-mother is Lily Bass-Van der Woodsen, Rhodes-whichever name you know her by. I think each one is just as illustrious as the other, but she's taken my dad's name now. And I can assure you, I am not the tyrant Blair is, but I have just as much skill as she does at handling spoiled legacy's. I won over the other Queens even after Blair tried to sabotage my Cotillion." She felt the sugary acid dripping from her voice, and the the smile on her face grow into a Cheshire grin at the looks on their faces. They were shocked, but she knew that look-she had just earned their respect. They all knew what it meant to be Queen, recalling from their days in Private School.

"Well, long live the queen." Connie tipped her glass, and they all cheered.

"Now, tell me about your days there. Deborah Whitney is my brother's ex's mother, and I'd love to hear stories about older Constance classes." Jenny implored, and as they all exchanged horror stories of their private school experiences, Jenny grew more comfortable. When the topic turned to fashion, they all asked her about the Guerrilla fashion show she had put on a few years previous. They remembered the article from _the New Yorker_ , and and were blown away when they realized it was her. By the time Nate joined them an hour later-covered in mud and out of breath, they were getting along wonderfully, and he was beaming with pride at how well she managed amongst his family. He dismissed himself to clean up before dinner, and joined Jenny just as they were about to sit down. As they took food, Nate leaned over to whisper to her.

"I don't know what you did, but I've never seen those girls take a shine to anyone like they did to you."

"Well, if there's one thing Blair's taught me, it's how to deal with washed up legacies." She teased, and Nate chuckled.

"You're amazing, and you have no idea how much I want to sneak off and ravish you right now." He whispered huskily in her ear, and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Manners, Nate." She urged him, feeling intensely aroused by his words. He chuckled and took her hand, giving it a quick kiss before they dug into dinner. They made easy conversation with the family around them, and Anne Archibald kept her beady eye on them from across the room. It annoyed her how much her family seemed to like the Humphrey girl. She had already let Howard Archibald tarnish her branch of the Vanderbilt family, and she was not about to let a Brooklynite make it worse. She didn't care when he first started dating the skinny bitch because she assumed it would fizzle out as so many of his other relationships had. But he was incredibly serious about the girl, and it annoyed her to no end. Her father seemed to notice her icy glare, since after dinner he pulled her aside to talk to her about it.

"What do you have against the girl?" He asked. He didn't scold her, but just asked passively. She told him her concern about having another parasite enter the family from her side, and that she was afraid the wannabe was simply a social climber who wanted to use Nate for her own agenda. Anne didn't see Lily's marriage to Jenny's father lasting much longer, and she figured the girl would need a new way to stay in the social graces. William listened patiently, and had to admit there was a certain sense to what she was saying. He didn't want to outright interfere in Nate's affairs at the moment-they were in too precarious a situation after his previous attempts to control his grandson. However, he was not opposed to more covert methods. When Anne finished her rant, he responded with a calculated cool.

"Nathaniel has had issues in the past few years conforming to the family standards. I have tried to guide him into an appropriate channel, but he's resistant. He still has a good deal of time left in college, and in my opinion, he could do from learning the hard way. If what you say about this girl is true, he'll have his heart broken when a better offer-if there is such a thing-comes along for her, and he'll come back. Let's monitor this. She's about to graduate and go to college somewhere. I'll pull some strings and see if I can get her into some good schools far from here. They likely won't survive the pressure, and this youthful indiscretion will crumble. Not to worry, my dear." He assured her, and a few minutes later, they rejoined the rest of the family. He watched the pair even more closely throughout the rest of the evening. When it came time for them to depart, he had to admit he was impressed with the way the girl handled their family. She had a good deal of qualification for a young woman of her background, but from what he could gather, her interests and connections would not be useful to Nate in a political career. The last Brooklynite he brought around-he couldn't' be bothered to remember her name-was a documentary filmmaker with a great deal of interest in political issues. She could have been incredibly useful to them in a political campaign, but a rock star's daughter with a dream to be a fashion designer was not helpful to him. Blair Waldorf had a name and a strong desire to be powerful which would have made her a wonderful match for his grandson. He was disappointed when that fell through, and resolved that he would find an appropriate match for the young Archibald.

Nate had been dying to have Jenny since they were back at the Vanderbilt's. The limo ride home was painful, as his mother was there and insisted on making awkward conversation with them, probing Jenny on everything that happened. Nate was annoyed by his mother's prodding, but couldn't really comment on it as he was too focused on his growing erection, and praying for relief. Thankfully, the driver dropped his mother off first, and the moment the door closed behind her, Nate was all over his girlfriend. Jenny giggled as he kissed her feverishly, pulling at her clothes.

"Finally." She breathed against his lips, and unbuckled his pants.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." He growled into her ear, and she moaned.

"Oh, Nate." She purred in his ear as his hands roamed her body. He hiked up her skirt, not even bothering to take her clothes off. He laid her back down on the long seat, and the moment they were ready, he was inside her. He couldn't even register how selfish he was being as he came inside of her. He was too desperate for release to think about her orgasm-or lack thereof. When he pulled out of her just before they got to the Empire, she was looking at him amused, yet incredibly irritated.

"What?" He asked, as he pulled his pants back up.

"Eager were we?" A grin split across his face.

"You have no idea." He kissed her, and helped her out of the limo after they had straightened their appearances. She shoved him against the car, and he looked at her in shock. She suckled on his earlobe before whispered in his ear.

"You owe me an orgasm." She purred and despite having gotten a release just minutes before, he sprung up again, unbelievable aroused by her declaration. Before he could respond, she took off into the hotel, hips swaying seductively. When he gathered his wits, he practically ran after her. She waved her fingers at him as the elevator doors closed in front of him. He pressed the button repeatedly, frantic, laughing somehow at the situation he found himself in. _That little minx._ He thought, imagining Jenny beating him upstairs. When he finally made it up, she was sitting on the pool table in nothing but her lingerie, gazing at him seductively.

"I love you." He murmured, absolutely high. He resolved-a New Year's Resolution he supposed-to make this work. He was absolutely certain that Jenny was the one for him, and after seeing how well she got along with his family today, he had no doubt in his mind. There was nothing that would keep him from her.

A few days later, they went down to visit the Captain. They weren't able to see him on actual New Years, so they brought him some special desserts to celebrate. Nate was eager to talk to him about their experience at the Vanderbilt compound. Jenny noticed he had been especially affectionate the last few days, and figured it had to do with the end of break drawing near. Howard was also in especially good spirits. He gave them both hugs, and took their gifts enthusiastically. He was happy to hear that their visit to the Vanderbilt's had gone so well. He admitted his own fears the first time he met the imposing bunch, and commended Jenny for her apparent grace in handling the situation. They had a very pleasant visit, and when the Captain was escorted away, they both expressed their surprise at his spirits. They chalked it up to the new year, and were preparing to leave when Jenny froze. Nate stopped at her sudden arrest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she just shook her head, horror in her eyes. She abruptly turned around, toward him, and he realized she was almost hyperventilating. "Holy shit, Jenny. What's going on?" She was trying to get words out, but before she could, he heard a very angry voice behind him.

"You stupid bitch!" Nate whipped around to see Jason Decker, the asshole that raped Jenny, walk into the community room in an orange jumpsuit. Nate had never seen him here before, and he would have remembered if he had. The guy must have been transferred here. He was fast approaching the pair of them, and instinctively, Nate pushed Jenny behind him, making sure he shielded her from her attacker. Thankfully, the guard got to Decker before he got to them, and restrained him as he hurled insults and threats at Jenny, who was practically cowering behind Nate. He ushered her out as fast as possible, and as soon as they hit the hallway, she gasped, leaning against the wall for support, her arms wrapped around her torso as if trying to hold herself together. Nate quickly spoke to the guard and explained what had happened; he had gotten to be on very good terms with the guards there since his father's incarceration. He kept Jenny in the corner of his eye as they spoke, and the guard sighed.

"At least it was now, at the end of his sentence." The guard, Boris, told Nate. "What do you mean?" Nate asked, genuinely confused.

"Your father is about to be released on probation. You won't have to come here to visit him anymore, and likely won't run into that asshole over there." Boris gestured back to the community room.

"My father's getting probation?" Nate was shocked.

"Yes. He was approved this morning and should be released within the next few days."

"He didn't say anything."

"He hasn't gotten the official news yet. He probably wanted to wait until he was sure." Boris assured him. "Now, you should get back to your girlfriend. It looks like she needs you."

Nate rushed back to Jenny, who was taking deep breaths with her eyes closed. He pulled her to him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and stroking her hair to calm her down. "You're safe. I promise." He assured her, and shushed her gently.

"Can we just get out of here?" She asked weakly. "I really need some fresh air."

"Of course. Come on." He guided her out of the building, and they stopped on the park bench outside. They sat for a few minutes while she tried to relax, and he hailed a cab so they could get out as soon as possible. On the car ride home, they sat in silence, with Nate's arm around her, and her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted, and they had promised Blair they would go to her W party that night. Instead of going back to the Empire, Nate had the cab take them to the VDW. He figured she would want to be in her own room, and he was hoping Rufus would be there. He wanted to let him know what had happened. Jenny was much calmer by the time they got back, but Nate kept his arm around her as they walked into the building. It shocked them both just how much seeing the man had taken out of her. When the elevator opened, they walked in to see Rufus sitting on the couch reading. He took a look a Jenny, and his expression grew concerned.

"I'll explain. She's gonna take a nap." Nate explained, and tucked her into bed. She fell asleep pretty quickly, and he went out to talk to Rufus. He explained how she had come with him to see his dad, and how they ran into Jason Decker. Rufus fumed.

"It's been almost a year. I prayed she would never have to see him again." Rufus sighed. "I'm glad you were there. Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine. It was just a shock to her."

"Nate, I have to say thank you. You've been a great friend and boyfriend to her, and I'm happy that you guys are together. I can see how much you love her."

"I really do." Nate told him, without reservation.

"She is only in high school, you know." Rufus chuckled, and they both shared a laugh.

"It doesn't feel like it most of the time." Nate commented. "After everything she's accomplished, everything she's been through."

"She's had to grow up quite a bit." Rufus mourned.

Nate nodded. "She's only got a few more months until she graduates. That's a big milestone."

"How do you feel about that?" Rufus asked him, and Nate sat down, realizing this could be a longer conversation than he intended.

"It makes me nervous. She's got her heart set on Parson's, which I'm thrilled about. It's close, so I know you'd be happy to have her here, too." Nate told him. "But at the same time, if she chooses to go somewhere else, like FIDM, I don't know. I want her to succeed and I wouldn't want to hold her back from her dream, but I also don't want her going across the country."

Rufus nodded. "You two will be okay." The father assured him. "I see the two of you together, and it blows my mind."

Nate smiled. It was nice to hear the former rock star's approval.

"Are you two going to the W party tonight?" Rufus asked. "Lily is dragging me."

Nate nodded. "If she's still up to it."

"I think she'll want the distraction." Rufus told him, and he turned out to be right. Jenny came out a few minutes later, and apologized.

"I'm sorry. It hit me harder than I expected to see him again." She admitted as she curled up at Nate's side on the couch.

"Don't worry about it." Nate told her. "I'm proud of you. You've done so well at putting this behind you. Are you still up to the W party?"

"Yeah. I need the distraction." She told him, and Rufus gave him a sideways smile. He knew his daughter.

The W party turned out to be a whole disaster of it's own. Blair screwed up, and enlisted Nate and Jenny to help her move several hundred gift bags across town. Jenny was loathsome to help Blair with anything, but Nate puppy-dog-eyed her into doing it. Jenny decided that after the day she'd had, she just wanted to sleep in her own bed. It took several days for the shock of seeing her rapist to wear off, and because of that, she nearly missed a huge date.

"What do you mean, you forgot about Valentine's Day?" Eric asked her on Thursday morning, as they sat at the breakfast bar before school.

"I mean, I lost track of the days, and all of a sudden, I realized it's tomorrow!" Jenny freaked out. "It's our first Valentine's day together, and quite frankly, my first Valentine's Day with anyone, and I have no idea what I'm doing!" She freaked out.

"Look, I know Nate, and I'm sure he's planning something."

"But, I don't want him to do everything. I want to do something for him."

"Have you thought about just talking to him?" Eric asked, internally laughing at her antics.

"And admit that I forgot? No way."

"Just get some red lingerie and surprise him. That way, no matter what he plans, you can give him a nice little gift." He teased, and she looked thoughtful.

"That's not a half bad idea." She mused, and he chuckled.

"Okay. I don't need to think about that any further." He told her, and she asked what he and Elliot had planned. "Just something simple. We're not big on huge romantic gestures." He told her. "Now come on, or we're going to be late." They rushed to school, and all day girls were asking her what she and Nate were doing for Valentine's Day. She told them that he had a surprise planned for her, and prayed every time she said it that it was true. He had class all afternoon, so she spent it shopping for something special. She finally settled on a little red number when she got a call from her mom. She hadn't talked to her in a while, and apparently Rufus called to tell her what had happened at the prison. They talked a bit while Jenny picked up a coffee. She had told her mom a lot about Nate, and they got to meet briefly over the summer and the holidays. Alison liked Nate, even if she was concerned he was going to turn her daughter into the next Lily Van der Woodsen. Jenny was sad that her relationship with her mother had grown so distant, but after Alison left them to live permanently in Hudson, they didn't see each other much. Jenny resolved to change that, and told her mom that she was stuck on what to do for Valentine's Day. She purposefully left out the part about the Agent Provocateur bag she was carrying, and smiled when her mom suggested just calling Nate and figuring it out together. Jenny checked her watch, and figured Nate should be out of class by now. Swallowing her pride, she picked up the phone.

"Hey!" He picked up, and sounded cheerful.

"Hi, you sound happy." She questioned, and she could imagine him shrugging on the other end of the line.

"I'm happy. It's a good day. I just got a call from the prison-my dad is getting released next week."

"Nate, that's amazing! Congratulations! We should celebrate."

"I agree. Things are going well with him and my mom, too. He's going to move back into our house, instead of going to some kind of half-way house." Nate sounded like a kid on Christmas.

"That's incredible. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. It'll be nice not to have to go to Staten Island to visit him." He chuckled.

"Absolutely."

"So did you just call to hear my voice?" He teased.

"Well, not exactly. Um…so, super awkward, but tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and not only is this our first one together, but it's my first one with someone, and I honestly have no idea what is supposed to happen. Are you planning anything? Am I supposed to plan something? Is it a rent a movie, make a reservation or fly to Nantucket holiday? I'm seriously babbling, because I am completely lost right now." When she stopped to catch her breath, she found Nate chortling on the other end of the line. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes, but in a good way. You're adorable."

"Nate!" She whined. "I didn't want to say anything to you, since I figured I'm the girl and I'm supposed to be all dewey eyed about this holiday, but I honestly forgot, and now I feel like a terrible girlfriend!" She admitted, and she could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Jenny, don't worry about it. I've got it covered. How about I pick you up after school tomorrow?"

"Okay. I guess that works."

"You guess?"

"That would be great, actually." She giggled, despite herself. She felt like a little girl.

"Well, I'll see you then. I love you, Jenny."

"I love you, Nate." She hung up, and hailed a taxi. She had an unfortunate amount of homework to do, and resigned herself to spending the rest of the day inside doing it.

Jenny took a great deal of care deciding her outfit for Friday. She still had to wear her uniform, but she added little red accents, and her favorite signature red lipstick seemed doubly appropriate for the day. She kept up that Nate was planning it whenever she was asked, and purposely didn't mention that Nate was picking her up. She wanted that to be a surprise. When the bell finally rang, everyone filed slowly out of the main courtyard, and all the girls railed in jealousy when they saw Nate Archibald, Gossip Girl legend, standing in front of a horse-drawn carriage with a bouquet of red roses. Jenny almost had a heart attack.

"Nate!" She exclaimed as she ran up and kissed him. She could feel everyone's stares and even the flashes of cameras. "Are you serious?" She asked, in response to the horse-drawn carriage.

"Too much?" He asked, with a chuckle, and she almost snorted.

"It's cheesy, but sweet. I love it." She kissed him again, and he helped her into the carriage.

"I thought about a limo, but that didn't seem very special." He told her as the driver pulled them away from the school, and all of the gawkers.

"You realize that you're going to be the talk of the town after this?" She asked, and he just chuckled.

"Yeah, Gossip Girl is going to have a field day."

"So, was this your big surprise?" She asked as she inhaled the scent of the roses.

"What? I'm just picking you up from school. Valentine's Day has barely started." He teased her and her expression was incredulous.

"What are you going to do to top this? You picked me up in a horse-drawn carriage. How do you get any more romantic on Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, I'm just getting started." He grinned.

"You're too good." She told him.

Serena's phone dinged with a Gossip Girl blast, and she was shocked to see a picture of Nate and Jenny getting into a horse-drawn carriage at Constance. She smiled ruefully. She was happy for the two of them, but depressed by her own predicament. Firstly, Nate never did anything like that for anyone, and secondly, she was currently dating Ben Donovan, and they had no plans for Valentine's-they wanted to keep things simple. She respected that, but couldn't help the small twinge of regret as she saw Nate's big romantic gesture. She bet there would be a ring on Jenny's finger in less than a year.

Nate and Jenny rode around the park in the carriage for about an hour, before he dropped her off at the VDW. He told her to dress up and that he would pick her up at 7pm sharp. She was all jitters as she got ready, and Lily even came into her room to chat with her. She heard about the carriage, and was eager to talk to her step-daughter about her boyfriend. It seemed so normal, and Jenny appreciated Lily's affection. Lily and Chuck had been at odds since the sale of Bass Industries was announced, and the woman needed a little comfort. She and Rufus were planning something for their own Valentine's, and after chatting with Jenny for a while, she went off to get ready. Jenny pulled the Agent Provocateur box out from under her bed, and admired the garment. She couldn't wait to see Nate's reaction. She called Vanya and asked him to send a messenger up. He was to deliver this to Chuck Bass' suite at the Empire. She wrote Nate's name in flourishing letters on a card, and pressed a lipstick kiss to sign it. She knew the AP label would drive him crazy. An hour later, she heard the elevator ping, and Nate called out her name. She took a deep breath, and left her room. He was standing in the foyer in a suit, looking so good it made her want to tear it off him. His eyes widened when he saw her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes, but looking at her now, he realized she had to be that way in everyone's eyes as well. She looked stunning, and he told her so.

"You're going to make me blush." She scolded him. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You're not even going to tell me now?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Fine." She pouted, and when they hit the sidewalk, there was a stretch limo waiting for them.

"What, no horse and carriage?" She teased.

"I just wanted to show off in front of your friends. The limo is a little more discreet. I don't need the world to see me ravish you." He had a twinkle in his eye, and she gulped, feeling suddenly very warm. When they got in the limo, he poured a glass of champagne and offered her a strawberry. They drank and kissed, and she forgot they were going somewhere until the limo stopped.

"We're here." He told her, and took her glass.

"Where is here?" She asked.

"Come and see." He helped her out of the limo, and she was shocked to find them standing outside a warehouse.

"Nate, where are we? Is this the part when you kill me?" She pestered him jokingly as he lead her toward the door.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Trust me, you're going to like this. Now, I need you to close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes, or I'll have to blindfold you."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. I don't want you to ruin the surprise."

"Fine." She dutifully shut her eyes, and let him guide her through several hallways and turns. Finally he opened a door and she heard the echo of a warehouse. "So the firing squad's just up ahead?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Not exactly." He guided her a few steps forward, and then stopped her. "Okay, open your eyes." She did, and gasped at what she saw. There was a runway set up down the middle of the room, gleaming with light and dashed in rose petals. And against the wall at the end was a projection that read "Happy Valentine's Day, Jenny." Underneath it was a picnic with candles, and food already set. "What do you think?" He asked, and she was absolutely speechless.

"Nate, I don't know what to say." She stared in awe at the setup. He lead her up the stairs of the runway and they walked hand in hand up to the top. When they sat down he grabbed a remote and turned on soft music in the background. "How long have you been planning this?"

"A while. There were no fashion shows to take you to, and I realized I wanted something more intimate, so I figured if we were going to do a private picnic, why not make it on a runway? It's a little ridiculous, but why not?" He chuckled, and she felt like she might cry. The food was delicious, and she spent the evening on cloud nine. Nate asked her to dance, and she felt so safe and happy in his arms. They had danced together at her cotillion and Dorota's wedding, but this was different. They weren't in front of a crowd, they weren't just friends, and she wasn't trying to prove something to a bunch of girls that weren't worth it. It was just the two of them, his arms around her, her head on his shoulder. With the soft music playing and rose petals scattered across the floor, she felt the happiest she'd ever been in her life. Though, she started to panic when he suddenly got down on one knee in front of her and took her hands.

"What are you doing." Her eyes widened into saucers.

"Jenny, I need to ask you something. It's a simple yes or no question. If you say yes, you'll put on a dress, I'll put on a tux, there will be a lot of people, and we'll spend the night dancing and hopefully sleep together afterward."

"Nate, have you lost your mind?" Panic laced her voice.

"Please, just let me finish." He implored, and she shut her mouth, though her mind was reeling. _He can't be. There's no way._ _What the HELL?_ She thought, trying to focus on his words rather than the uproar in her head. "Will you, Jenny Humphrey, let me escort you to the prom?" A thick pause hung in the air.

"What?" She asked, stupidly. He stood up and he responded very matter-of-factly.

"Technically it's your prom so it would be weird to ask you to go with me, so I'm essentially inviting myself to go with you."

"P-prom?" She stuttered out, trying to process what he was asking, and he split a Cheshire grin at her reaction. This was way better than he had hoped for.

"Yeah. What did you think I was going to ask?" He teased, and suddenly her mouth dropped open and her eyes lit up.

"You jackass!" She shoved him playfully. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I know. That was the point! But, I do need you to answer the question."

"Yes, Nate, you can be my date to the prom."

"Yes!" He punched a fist in the air and scooped her up bridal style to swing her around.

"Nate!" She screamed, holding on for dear life. He set her down on her feet and then gently laid her down on the cool runway. Gazing down at her-her white blonde hair forming a halo around her head-and rose petals scattered all around, he was happier with her than any other girl he had ever dated. "Sex on a runway, huh?"

"Maybe one day it will be at one of your shows." He told her and then kissed her.

"This will do for now."

When they got back to the Empire, they were flying high. They spent the entire ride home in the limo making out, and couldn't seem to get enough of each other. When they walked into the penthouse though, there was a box on the counter that caught Nate's eye. "What's this?" He stepped forward and took in the Agent Provocateur label and the kiss on the card. "Is this from you?" Jenny bit her lip and nodded, her eyes dancing. He moved to open the box, but she stopped him.

"Uh uh. Not yet. You pour the drinks, and I'll be right back." She took the box from him and sashayed into his bedroom. He had just finished filling two wine glasses when he heard stilettos clack on the floor behind him. He turned around and nearly dropped the drinks he was holding. Jenny was wearing a stunning floor length red lace neglige and towering stiletto's that highlighted her endless legs and made her look like a goddess of lust. He was absolutely speechless. She draped herself along the wall and hiked her leg up, her eyes seductive and her body inviting. "Happy Valentine's Day, Nate." She whispered, and blew him a kiss. With her best come-hither look, she crooned "won't you come deflower me?" Nate set the two glasses on the counter, and momentarily they were completely forgotten. It wasn't until later, when they were sprawled in his tangled sheets, sweaty and out of breath that they touched the burgundy drinks.

"It may be a hallmark holiday, but I'm not complaining. Holy shit." Nate announced, out of breath. Jenny giggled beside him, equally exhausted. She lay on her stomach, arms curled under her body, looking up at him from under her lashes. He skimmed his fingers along her bare back and they just stared, lost in each others eyes. "I love you so much." He whispered, and she smiled shyly.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you? Not as Serena, but just me."

"Do you think I could forget?" He countered, teasing.

"I think about it a lot."

"I do, too." He told her, an affectionate smile on his face.

"What went through your mind? I've always wondered what you were thinking." She asked shyly.

"Well, you kissed me first. What were you thinking?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"I think your answer is going to be a lot more interesting than mine." He admitted sheepishly, and she stared at him for a few moments before she answered.

"I didn't really think, to be honest. I just sort of acted impulsively. I was so embarrassed after I kissed you, because I thought you were upset."

"Do you not remember what happened next?"

She laughed. "I know. But then we didn't talk about it, and I thought I had made a complete fool of myself. You had always looked at me like a little sister."

"Maybe at first. I don't think you realize just how attractive you are though. I couldn't get the image of you half naked out of my head, and I was dying to kiss you. I wanted to be careful though. I was living with you guys, and I didn't know how you felt. But after you kissed me, I kind of threw caution to the wind."

She smiled at the memory, but remained silent.

"Why is this coming up now?"

"You were always so good to me. Even when everyone else was against me. You were always helping me. Why?" She asked, and he guessed that question had been in her mind for years.

"I saw you struggling. I knew you would figure it out eventually, you just needed someone on your side. I always had a soft spot for you. I wanted to be a friend for you."Her smile grew, and her eyes sparkled as he gazed into them. "Besides, you were adorable back then. It made me feel really good that I could help."

"My own knight in shining armor."

"Something like that." He chuckled. "Didn't Gossip Girl call me the knight in shining Armani once?"

Jenny's eyes widened as she recalled. "She did! Ha! I had forgotten about that."

He pulled her over so that she was flush against him. "Am I still your knight in shining Armani?"

"You always will be." She told him, before he kissed her.


End file.
